embarazada del magnate griego
by Naoko tendo
Summary: La economista Rukia kuchiki se cree inmune al famoso seductor ichigo kurosaki. Por eso, cuando descubre que está empezando a sentir algo más por él, decide n embargo, lo que no sabe es que esta esperando un bebe que la unirá cruelmente al griego.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola aki de regreso con una nueva historia de una que espero sea de su agrado ya que hace mucho tuve el placer de leer esta historia y me encanto tanto que quise comprartirla con todos los ichirukistas.**

**Bleach no me pertenece es de tite cubo y esta historia tampoco me pertenece yo solo la estoy adaptando a bleach.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Rukia miró por la ventana y observó cómo el sol se ponía, envuelto en bruma rosada, sobre los tejados de Londres. Se dijo que tal vez no estaba embarazada.

Sólo tenía una semana de retraso y, de todos modos, nunca había sido muy regular.

Debería hacerse la prueba inmediatamente. No hacía más que mirar el bolso y, cada vez que lo hacía, el corazón se le aceleraba por la aprensión. En aquel momento, cuando los teléfonos habían dejado de sonar y los despachos estaban vacíos, era el momento perfecto.

Cuanto antes lo supiera, antes podría tomar una decisión sobre lo que debía hacer.

¿Y qué haría si los resultados de la prueba eran positivos?

Apoyó la frente contra el frío cristal. No había duda de que su jefe era el hombre más guapo y fascinante que había conocido nunca, ni tampoco de que había estado disfrutando de aquella aventura. Sin embargo, sólo se trataba de eso. De una aventura.

Ichigo no era de la clase de hombres que sentaban la cabeza. Se lo había dejado muy claro desde el principio y a ella le había parecido bien. De hecho, mucho más que bien. Había estado completamente de acuerdo con él.

Había pensado que lo tenía todo controlado. Nada más lejos de la verdad Se dio la vuelta para no seguir mirando por la ventana. Acababa de comprender que, en aquellos momentos, estaba considerando su aventura con ichigo de un modo muy diferente y que, lo que veía, lo que sentía, la estaba asustando. Resultaba muy extraño cómo la vida podía cambiar en un instante.

Estaba a punto de tomar su bolso cuando un ruido le indicó que ya no estaba sola. Al levantar la mirada vio a ichigo de pie en el umbral de la puerta. Como siempre que cruzaba la mirada con la de él, sus sentimientos se vieron envueltos en un torbellino de sensaciones. «Guapo a rabiar». Así era como había descrito en una ocasión al magnate griego y esa descripción era extremadamente exacta.

—Sabes que ya ha terminado por hoy todo el mundo, ¿verdad? —le preguntó él.

—Tenía que comprobar algunas cifras —replicó ella tratando de centrarse en los negocios. Se sentó de nuevo frente a su escritorio.

—Bueno, ¿cómo va?

—Ya casi he terminado —dijo ella. Sólo faltaban unos días para que su contrato allí concluyera.

Lo miró mientras él se acercaba un poco más. Le gustaba el modo en el que ichigo vestía. Tenía la elegancia innata que los hombres de la Europa continental parecían alcanzar tan fácilmente. Sin embargo, no era eso lo que la atraía, como tampoco lo era el físico perfecto que se ocultaba bajo aquella ropa. Era otra cosa. Era el aura de poder que él portaba tan bien, el modo distante, seguro y casi cruel con el que era capaz de mantener la atención de rukia. Ella hubiera querido que él no tuviera un efecto tan devastador sobre ella ni que le hiciera perder el control de sus sentimientos, pero así era.

Cuando ichigo se detuvo justamente frente a su escritorio, trató precipitadamente de apartar estos sentimientos.

—Lo has hecho muy bien. Por supuesto, eso significa que tendremos que hacer tiempo para hablar de cómo van a ser las cosas a partir de ahora.

¿Emocionalmente, quería decir? Rukia tragó saliva. No pudo responder.

—Me gustaría que te quedaras...

Estas palabras, pronunciadas suavemente, desataron en ella sentimientos que no se atrevía a analizar. Lo miró con cautela mientras el cuerpo se le tensaba, esperando.

— ¿En qué puesto?

—El mismo que ahora. Voy a comprar una nueva empresa y me gustaría que te ocuparas de un proyecto similar en mi nombre.

Rukia trató de controlar la desilusión. Por supuesto que ichigo no había estado hablando de sentimientos. Él jamás hablaba de ellos. Eran tabú. Única y exclusivamente, ichigo kurosaki era un hombre de negocios.

— ¿Y... nosotros? —preguntó ella, a duras penas.

—Bueno, podemos seguir como hasta ahora, ¿verdad? —respondió mirándola fijamente. Entonces, sonrió—. Divirtiéndonos.

Rukia asintió y trató de parecer indiferente a aquel comentario.

—Bueno, ya podremos hablar de eso más tarde. Ichigo frunció el ceño durante un instante, como si lo hubieran sorprendido aquellas palabras.

—Entonces, supongo que la siguiente pregunta es... —dijo, inclinándose sobre la mesa y apoyando las manos sobre el escritorio— ¿en tu casa o en la mía?

Al escuchar aquella pregunta, rukia sintió que se le tensaban los músculos del vientre. Lo deseaba tanto... ansiaba apartarlo todo a un lado y dejar simplemente que él la abrazara. Sin embargo, esto no era justamente lo que ichigo estaba pensando. Tenía la intención de hacerle el amor hasta que ella se quedara sin sentido y estuviera completamente saciada. Entonces, sonreiría lleno de satisfacción y le diría que era estupenda antes de apartarse de ella y dirigir la conversación y el estado de ánimo hacia los negocios.

Por primera vez en su relación, rukia se sintió como si ya no pudiera soportar esta situación. La sensación fue creciendo dentro de ella con inquietante intensidad.

—Pensaba que esta noche tenías una reunión con el director de Transworth —replicó.

—Sí, pero no debería durar demasiado. Habré terminado sobre las diez —dijo él. Rodeó el escritorio hasta llegar al lado en el que ella estaba y se sentó sobre la mesa. Aquella cercanía la turbó aún más.

—ichigo, hoy ha sido un día de locura. No he parado

Y...

— ¿Me estás dando plantón? —preguntó él. No parecía enojado, sino divertido.

—Me temo que sí. Una mujer tiene que ponerse al día con las horas de sueño que necesita para estar bella.

Ichigo extendió una mano y le levantó el rostro por la barbilla para que ella se viera obligada a mirarlo.

—A mí me parece que estás estupenda y no creo que necesites dormir para recuperar tu belleza —murmuró. El roce de los dedos contra la piel hizo que rukia se sintiera llena de deseo—. Pero te dejaré esta noche siempre que pienses en mi propuesta de negocios.

No la soltó inmediatamente. Los dedos le acariciaron suavemente el rostro antes de hundirse en la larga y oscura melena. Antes de que él pudiera besarla, rukia respiró profundamente.

Vaya si sabía besar... Sólo ichigo podía encenderla por dentro, conseguir que ella lo deseara con una urgencia que jamás había experimentado tanto. A lo largo de los últimos dos meses, se había rendido a él por completo, había gozado con los salvajes y excitantes sentimientos que él creaba dentro de ella, pero aquel día la maestría con la que ichigo dominaba sus sentimientos la asustaba.

No quería seguir sintiéndose así, pero no podía evitar dejarse llevar por el placer del momento.

El teléfono móvil de ichigo comenzó a sonar. Durante un instante, él no le prestó atención. Entonces, se apartó de ella secamente.

—Lo siento, rukia. Es mejor que conteste esta llamada.

Ella se encogió de hombros y trató de que no le importara.

—Hola, Mark, ¿cómo está la situación en la oficina Je Nueva York?

¿Cómo era posible que él fuera capaz de besar con tanta pasión y, tan sólo un momento después, sonar plenamente bajo control?

La propia rukia se respondió a su pregunta: porque no conectaba con ella a nivel emocional. Trató de recuperar el control de sí misma. Se apartó el cabello del rostro y extendió la mano para tomar su bolso.

—Tardaré un momento —murmuró ella al notar que ichigo la miraba.

Él asintió.

—Limítate a ocuparte de ello, Mark —le espetó—. Yo no doy segundas oportunidades. Ese tipo lo ha fastidiado todo.

Rukia se dirigió al pasillo. ichigo era un hombre de negocios completamente cruel. Ya lo sabía. Sin embargo, también había leído muchas cosas sobre él en las revistas del corazón y sabía que lo podía ser también en su vida privada.

Había estado casado en una ocasión y, desde su divorcio, había cambiado de compañía femenina como el tiempo.

Si aquella prueba de embarazo resultaba positiva, iba a estar completamente sola. Había oído el rumor de que su matrimonio había terminado porque él no había deseado tener hijos y su ex esposa sí.

Desgraciadamente para rukia, la aventura que ellos dos tenían no significaba nada para él. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? Había crecido en una familia mono parental y había sido muy duro. Los recuerdos aún la perseguían.

Si la prueba era negativa, se prometió que aprendería la lección. Y terminaría con ichigo de una vez por todas.

* * *

**Espero que les gustara este prologo el próximo capitulo lo subiré entre mañana y el lunes, dudas, criticas ya saben que son muy bien resabidas.**

**sin mas me despido.**

**att:Naoko tendo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a qui de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo esperando que les guste y también aclarando que la historia no es mía sino de sara craven, al igual que bleach no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Rukia entró en el impresionante vestíbulo del edificio Madison Brown muy emocionada. Era el primer día de su nuevo trabajo y se moría de ganas por empezar.

Había tardado un mes en encontrar aquel puesto. Un mes en el que había examinado las diferentes ofer tas de trabajo y había estado conteniéndose hasta que encontró el puesto perfecto. Justo a tiempo porque es tar entre las cuatro paredes de su apartamento había empezado a parecerle una especie de tortura. Estar sola todos los días le había dado demasiado tiempo para pensar en ichigo, para echarlo de menos, algo que se negaba a hacer.

Sólo pensar en su nombre le provocaba un fuerte dolor en su interior. Enojadamente trató de ahogarlo. Era ridículo. Sabía perfectamente lo que él podía ofre cerle y había hecho lo que debía marchándose de Na viera Kurosaki y terminando así con ichigo.

—Hola —le dijo a la recepcionista—. Me llamo Rukia Kuchiki y soy la nueva directora de proyecto.

—Ah, sí, señorita kuchiki. Suba a la última planta, el nuevo director gerente quiere hablar con usted antes de que empiece.

Rukia se dirigió a los ascensores y trató de controlar los nervios del primer día. Todo saldría bien. Práctica mente habían diseñado aquel puesto para ella. La agencia de empleo le había dicho que era la única persona a la que le habían dado una entrevista. El hombre que había llamado para ofrecerle el trabajo le había dicho que los entrevistadores se habían quedado muy impresionados con su experiencia.

Evidentemente, el hecho de que hubiera llevado a cabo con éxito un pro yecto tan importante en Naviera Kurosaki estaba dando sus frutos. Además, le había informado de que, para cuando ella se incorporara a su puesto de trabajo, Ma dison Brown sería una empresa asociada a un enorme conglomerado denominado Tellesta.

Por supuesto, rukia había hecho sus deberes. Sabía que Tellesta era una empresa muy grande, casi tanto como Naviera Kurosaki. Allí podría tener mucho mar gen para poder desarrollar sus capacidades de organi zación. Además, tendría la oportunidad de viajar a las oficinas que la empresa tenía en París y Nueva York. Aguardaba con impaciencia los desafíos que la espera ban en el futuro.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en la última planta. Se dirigió al mostrador de recepción, donde una joven estaba encendiendo el ordenador y clasifi cando el correo.

Hola, me llamo Rukia Kuchiki. Soy...

—La nueva directora de proyecto —replicó la recepcionista terminando la frase por ella—Yo me llamo Claire —añadió con una sonrisa—. Me han indicado que le muestre su despacho.

Mientras seguía a Claire, rukia miró con interés a su alrededor. Los modernos despachos tenían unas vis tas espectaculares de Londres. La sala de juntas era muy grande, con el más moderno equipamiento.

—Este lugar es fantástico —murmuró deteniéndose brevemente en la puerta.

Lo acaban de instalar todo —le informó Claire con orgullo—. La empresa que ha absorbido a Madison Brown no tiene ningún reparo a la hora de gastar di nero.

Incluso hay un helipuerto arriba, para que los pe ces gordos puedan ir y venir al aeropuerto sin perder tiempo.

—Impresionante.-

—Lo es, ¿verdad? —Afirmó Claire mientras abría la puerta que había al final del pasillo—. Éste es su despa cho.

Rukia no se podía creer su suerte. Se trataba de un enorme despacho, situado en una esquina del edificio, con maravillosas vistas sobre Canary Wharf. Le costó apartar la vista del amplio ventanal y concentrarse en el escritorio y en el enorme montón de archivos que se apilaban encima.

Se me ordenó que le recopilara material de inves tigación y de que le informara que tiene usted una reu nión en la sala de juntas a las diez.

—Muy bien —dijo rukia—. Creía que el director ge rente quería hablar conmigo en primer lugar.

Así era, pero ha tenido que marcharse a otra de sus empresas. Dijo que se reuniría con usted en la sala de juntas. Oh, y ha dicho que se mire usted las cifras del presupuesto de antes de Navidad y que prepare un in forme preliminar sobre cómo cree usted que se pueden mejorar.

¿Y quiere que prepare ese informe antes de las diez? —preguntó rukia. Los nervios se apoderaron de ella.

—Me temo que sí. Es un hombre con mucha prisa. — ¡Ni que lo digas!

Cuando Claire se marchó, rukia se quitó la cha queta del traje y la colgó del perchero. Aquello era precisamente lo que había querido. Un trabajo que le supusiera desafíos constantes y que le impidiera pen sar en el pasado. Su último trabajo había sido muy emocionante y le había resultado prácticamente adic tivo... ¿o acaso había sido la excitación de estar con ichigo?

Decidió rápidamente no seguir pensando por aquel camino. Ichigo había sido un error en su vida. Hojeó los papeles con un gesto de ira y trató de concentrase. Sin embargo, durante unos pocos segundos, sólo pudo pensar en ichigo. En cómo la besaba, en cómo la acari ciaba, en cómo la poseía...

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Entonces, se recordó lo asustada que se había sentido cuando pensó que estaba embarazada. Afortunadamente, la prueba de embarazo había sido negativa porque ichigo no quería compromisos. Sus negocios eran su princi pal y única prioridad.

La había mirado casi fríamente cuando ella le dijo que no iba a seguir en su empresa.

— ¿Se trata de una decisión que se basa en los senti mientos o en el trabajo? —le había preguntado. — ¿Acaso importa?

—Sí, porque si tus razones son sentimentales signi fica que no estás pensando como debes.

Aquel razonamiento había sido tan propio de él que ella se había echado a reír.

—Entonces, eso significa que la única razón de peso es la laboral.

—Básicamente, sí. Teníamos un acuerdo, ¿no? Nos habíamos estado divirtiendo un poco juntos, pero los dos acordamos que no tendría repercusión alguna en el terreno laboral.

—Y no la ha tenido —había replicado ella levantando la barbilla en gesto desafiante—. No quiero el trabajo que tú me ofreces porque ha llegado la hora de progre sar en mi trayectoria profesional. Nuestro acuerdo ha llegado al final. Yo quiero un desafío nuevo —había añadido, con tanta tranquilidad como él, aunque en realidad estaba sufriendo por dentro.

Y así seguía siendo. En los más profundo de su ser, una parte de ella había estado esperando que él le mos trara una pizca de sentimientos, una chispa de ternura. No había sido así. Simplemente le había dicho que de jaría abierta la oferta de trabajo durante algún tiempo por si ella cambiaba de opinión. Entonces, le había de seado lo mejor para el futuro y había dado la conversa ción por terminada.

No había estado presente el día en el que ella se marchó de la empresa. Estaba de viaje de negocios en los Estados Unidos. Si le hubiera importado, no se ha bría marchado justo en aquel momento. No había puesto, como siempre, los negocios en primer lugar.

Observó los papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio. ¿Por qué estaba perdiendo el tiempo pensando en ichigo cuando tenía que realizar un informe muy im portante para su nuevo jefe? Su relación con ichigo ha bía terminado y tenía que ser realista al respecto. Por supuesto que él no había albergado sentimiento alguno hacia ella. Eso siempre lo había sabido. Se habían di vertido un poco, tal y como él lo había denominado tan fríamente. No había habido amor, sólo sexo.

Rukia trató de centrarse en los papeles. Era una mu jer de veinticuatro años, con una licenciatura en eco nómicas, no una adolescente enamorada. Había come tido un error. Había pensado que podía tener una relación sexual evitando que intervinieran sus senti mientos. No le había salido bien. Necesitaba superarlo. El pasado había quedado atrás.

Rodeó con un círculo algunas cifras que le resulta ron poco usuales y comenzó a tomar notas. A las nueve cuarenta y cinco había redactado un informe prelimi nar. No era perfecto, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer dadas las restricciones de tiempo. Además, tenía unos cuantos puntos de interés de los que podría hablar du rante la reunión.

Unos minutos antes de las diez, se levantó de su es critorio y se dirigió a la máquina de agua. Allí, com probó su aspecto en un espejo que había junto a la misma. Se había maquillado más que de costumbre para ocultar el hecho de que no había estado dur miendo bien. Sus ojos violáceos resultaban muy atracti vos con el exceso de maquillaje y el lápiz de labios, más brillante que de costumbre, contrastaba bien con su oscuro cabello. Sin embargo, no era verdadera mente ella. Solía inclinarse más por un aspecto natural.

«No te han contratado por tu estilo. Sólo les inte resa tu cerebro», se recordó.

Regresó rápidamente a su despacho y se detuvo en seco. Durante un instante, pensó que se había equivo cado porque había alguien sentado a su escritorio. No podía ver de quién se trataba porque él estaba mirando por la ventana. Lo único que era capaz de vislumbrar eran las largas piernas que se extendían hacia un lado y la mano que sostenía un teléfono. Le pareció que aquel desconocido era un poco descarado al acomodarse así en su despacho. Además, se dio cuenta de que el hom bre estaba leyendo sus notas. Tenía sus papeles en la otra mano.

—Perdone —dijo—, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?

—Te voy a tener que dejar, Ryan. Tengo que atender a mi nueva empleada —dijo una voz cálida y con un suave acento mediterráneo que rukia reconoció ense guida.

Justo en aquel instante, la silla se giró y ella se en contró cara a cara con el hombre que había puesto su mundo patas arriba: Ichigo Kurosaki, se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

Durante un momento, se preguntó si se lo estaría imaginando. Contuvo el aliento y se pensó que, tal vez, lo había pensado tanto sobre él a lo largo de las últimas semanas había terminado conjurándolo en una lavaje ilusión. Entonces, él colgó el teléfono, se re inó hacia delante y la miró.

—Hola, Rukia-

Resultaba imposible confundir aquel tono de voz, irónico, ni el brillo de sus ojos mieles. No se trataba de un sueño... sino más bien de una pesadilla.

* * *

**Valla que sorpresa le a dado ichigo al aparecer ante rukia en su nuevo trabajo esto se pondra mas bueno.**

**quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han comentado esta historia muchas gracias espero que sigan dejando comentarios y que la historia les guste pero si algo no les gusta háganme saber si muchas gracias nos vemos en la próxima actualizacion.**

**att:Naoko tendo,**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola aki de nuevo con el segundo capitulo de esta emocionante historia que espero sea de su agrado sin mas que recordar que bleach es propiedad de tite cubo y esta historia que yo adapto es de sara craven, ahora si que de inicio la función.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

¿QUÉ DIABLOS estás haciendo aquí? -preguntó ella con incredulidad.

-Bueno, en este momento parece que te he contratado para que hagas un trabajo que, originalmente, me dijiste que no querías. Qué extraño es el mundo, ¿verdad?

Su voz sonaba tan tranquila... Por el contrario, Rukia distaba mucho de estarlo.

Una marea de sentimientos se agolpaba dentro de ella sin que pudiera centrarse en ninguno de ellos.

-No lo comprendo -murmuró-. El trabajo que me ofreciste era con Naviera Kurosaki, ¿no?

-Naviera Kurosaki ahora es dueña de Tellesta y de Madison Brown -le informó él-. Las adquirí hace unas seis semanas.

Mientras hablaba, ichigo la examinó de la cabeza a los pies. Tenía buen aspecto. Todos los detalles de su aspecto eran muy profesionales, desde la camisa blanca hasta la falda negra que llevaba puesta. Sin embargo, su sensualidad era evidente. El ancho cinturón le enfatizaba la estrecha cintura, el brillo de labios de color rojo... rukia siempre le había resultado demasiado sensual.

Consciente del escrutinio al que él la estaba sometiendo, rukia se tensó un poco más. Se preguntó que estaría él pensando. ¿Se alegraba de verla? Inmediatamente, se recriminó por pensar así. Ella sólo era una más de su largo listado de conquistas.

-Entonces, ¿significa esto que ya habías comprado esta empresa cuando...? ¿Cuando trabajaba para ti? -preguntó corrigiendo su intención original. Los dos jamás habían sido pareja en el verdadero sentido de la palabra.

Sí.

-No sabía... Es decir, cuando solicité este trabajo, no sabía que sería para ti.

-Ya me he dado cuenta.

Rukia se sintió muy irritada por el tono arrogante de su voz, pero más aún por el hecho de que hubiera una parte de ella que se alegrara de verlo. Era el lado débil de su naturaleza porque había terminado con Ichigo Kurosaki hacía algunas semanas. Terminado con él de una vez por todas.

Tenía que admitir que aún lo encontraba atractivo, pero tendría que estar muerta para que no fuera así. Toda mujer se sentía atraída por él. Trató de no mirarlo detalladamente, de no fijarse en él. Si lo hacía, recordaría los momentos de pasión que habían compartido y ello sería su perdición.

-¿Sabías tú que iba a ser yo? -le preguntó-. ¿Sabías que había sido yo la que había conseguido este trabajo?

-¡Por supuesto! -exclamó él Parecía divertido por la pregunta-. Me pusieron tu nombre sobre mi escritorio hace casi una semana.

-En ese caso, ¿qué vamos a hacer sobre esto, ichigo? Yo no puedo volver a trabajar para ti.

Ichigo entornó la mirada. Experimentó un sentimiento que no pudo comprender del todo. Suponía que era ira. Se había sentido furioso cuando ella rechazó su oferta para seguir en la empresa. Esa furia no había disminuido en las últimas semanas. De hecho, más bien se había incrementado. Él estaba acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quería, a que las personas bailaran al ritmo que él tocaba, y rukia se había marchado antes de que él estuviera listo para dejarla escapar.

—Me sorprende que te sientas así. Esperaba que te mostraras... más profesional. Acabas de firmar un contrato de cuatro meses para trabajar para Madison Brown. Eso significa que debes de querer el trabajo.

— ¡Sí, claro que quería el trabajo! —exclamó ella—. Pero eso era antes de que supiera que tú eras el dueño de esta empresa.

¿Y qué importancia puede tener eso? A mí no me supone ningún problema que vuelvas a trabajar para mí. ¿Dónde está la dificultad?

Rukia sintió que el pánico se apoderaba de ella. A él no le suponía ningún problema porque sus sentimientos no estaban implicados en el asunto. Sin embargo, los de rukia sí lo estaban... No podía olvidarse de lo que había pasado entre ellos ni tampoco tratar el asunto con el mismo sentido práctico que él. Ésta era una de las razones por las que había rechazado en primer lugar su oferta de trabajo. Decidió que él podía hacerlo porque estaba acostumbrado a llevarse a una mujer a la cama y luego apartarla de su pensamiento. Ella, por el contrario, carecía por completo de experiencia en este tipo de asuntos. De hecho; una relación puramente sexual nunca había sido propia de ella. Antes de ichigo, sólo había tenido un amante. Sin embargo, eso no se lo había dicho nunca.

—A mí tampoco me supone ningún problema. Sólo quería seguir progresando en mi profesión.

Ichigo la observó durante un instante y sintió que algo se removía en su interior. Normalmente, él era quien le decía a- una mujer que había llegado el momento de que cada uno siguiera su camino. Aquélla era la segunda vez que rukia lo trataba de aquel modo y no le gustaba. No le gustaba en absoluto.

¿Sabes una cosa, rukia? Tú y yo solíamos tener una buena relación. Nos convenía a ambos.

—Sí, bueno, pero la gente cambia, ¿no te parece, rukia? Lo que conviene en un momento dado no interesa al siguiente.

—Muy cierto —replicó él—. Eso hace que me dé cuenta de -lo mucho que nos parecemos tú y yo.

Rukia quiso mostrar su desacuerdo con vehemencia, pero contuvo la lengua.

Además, supongo que los dos estaremos de acuerdo en nos hemos divertido mucho. Si quieres que cada uno sigamos por nuestro camino, no me supone ningún problema, rukia —añadió encogiéndose de hombros—. Te quería para este trabajo porque creo que eres la persona más indicada para desempeñarlo. Se trata simplemente de trabajo.

—Eso ya lo sé —repuso ella, Simplemente no estaba segura de que lo supieras tú.

Durante unos segundos, rukia sintió la satisfacción de ver el reflejo de algo en los ojos de ichigo. Tal vez se trataba de furia o puede que sólo fuera irritación. No estaba segura. Sin embargo, había conseguido provocar una cierta clase de respuesta que hacía que se tambaleara la impasibilidad de que ichigo presumía siempre. Se alegraba de ello. Y mucho.

Sin embargo, aquella sensación no duró mucho tiempo. Él se volvió a encoger de hombros.

Te aseguro que mi principal prioridad es el trabajo, rukia. Siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será.

Estas palabras le dolieron. No debería haber sido así, pero sabía que ichigo estaba diciendo la verdad. Su breve sensación de triunfo sobre él se hizo añicos en un instante.

—Bueno, supongo que en ese caso está bien —replicó. ¿Qué otra cosa podía decir?

Bien —dijo ichigo, sonriendo—. Ahora que hemos aclarado el ambiente entre nosotros, podemos volver a empezar.

¿Volver a empezar? Rukia no estaba segura de que le gustara el sonido de aquellas palabras. Sintió quedos nervios se le tensaban y no supo qué decir. Efectivamente, había firmado un contrato por cuatro meses. Estaba atrapada allí como una mariposa en una vitrina. El maravilloso trabajo que iba a ayudarla a seguir con su vida y a olvidarse del pasado se había convertido en una nube de polvo.

Bueno, ¿nos ponemos a trabajar? —Preguntó él mirando el reloj—. Hay una reunión del consejo de dirección dentro de cinco minutos. ¿Quieres repasar este informe conmigo?

La furia se apoderó de ella. En aquel instante lo odió profundamente. Odió su fría actitud, su arrogancia, su desprecio por cualquier sentimiento.

—No, gracias, prefiero hacerlo en la reunión —le espetó. -

—Qué seguridad en ti misma

—Tu empresa me ha contratado porque se me da bien mi trabajo. No necesito favores especiales.

—Ni yo te los estaba ofreciendo, pero el proyecto en el que vas a trabajar tiene una importancia muy significativa. Pensé que te podría resultar útil hablar del tema antes de la reunión.

En otras palabras. Probablemente no habría ido a verla si no hubiera sido porque aquel asunto tenía un gran interés para él.

—En estos momentos no tenemos tiempo para eso, ichigo. Si quieres hacer algún comentario al respecto, podrás hacerlo durante la reunión.

—Muy bien —dijo, con una sonrisa. Admiraba la inteligencia de rukia y el modo en el que ella era capaz de trabajar bajo presión. Aquella mañana la había puesto deliberadamente a prueba al pedirle aquel informe con tan poco tiempo. Como siempre, rukia había respondido con creces a lo que se esperaba de ella, como se desprendía del contenido del informe que había preparado—. Una advertencia. Esta mañana te podrías encontrar con cierta resistencia. Algunos de los miembros de la junta tienen dudas sobre el hecho de que alguien tan joven como tú pueda ocuparse de un proyecto tan importante.

—Entiendo. Eso me parece un poco raro, ¿no? En el mundo actual, la gente de entre veinte y veinticinco años tiene mucho éxito y yo tengo mucha experiencia en este campo.

Ciertamente. No te preocupes al respecto. De todos modos, yo tengo la última palabra.

—No me preocupa. Me enfrentaré a ello.

—Estoy seguro de ello.

—Bueno, creo que hemos dicho ya todo lo que había que decir —replicó rukia mirando al reloj. Debía librarse de él para recuperar la compostura—. Iré a la sala de juntas dentro de unos momentos. Me gustaría destacar algunos puntos de mi informe para poder leer las notas más fácilmente.

Ichigo se encogió de hombros y se levantó. Rukia casi se había olvidado de lo alto que era. Ella no era muy alta, pero él debía de medir casi un metro noventa. Con su estatura, parecía dominar la estancia. Los nervios se le pusieron de punta cuando ichigo se detuvo a su lado.

Por cierto, me alegra que vuelvas a trabajar para mí.

Rukia se moría de ganas por decirle que ella no, pero se limitó a asentir. Ichigo sonrió como si supiera exactamente lo que a ella le hubiera gustado decirle.

—Te veré en la sala de juntas.

En cuanto ichigo cerró la puerta, rukia sintió deseos de morirse. Se sentía físicamente enferma. ¿Cómo había sido posible que diera aquel paso en falso? Había investigado sobre Madison Brown. ¿Por qué no habían mencionado ninguno de los periódicos económicos que había sido absorbida por Naviera Kurosaki? ¿Cómo había podido ocurrirle a ella algo así?

Se sentó y respiró profundamente para tratar de calmarse. No había motivo alguno en dejarse llevar por el pánico. No iba a resolver nada así Simplemente, iba a enfrentarse a la situación lo mejor que pudiera. Después de todo, sólo era por cuatro meses.

El pánico se apoderó de ella. ¡Cuatro meses! ¿Cómo iba a poder mostrarse fría y distante delante de él durante tanto tiempo? Se aseguró que no iba a volver a cometer el mismo error en dos ocasiones. Miró los papeles que tenía frente a ella. Dentro de dos minutos necesitaba haber recuperado por completo el control de su cuerpo y estar lista para enfrentarse con una sala de juntas de personas hostiles hacia ella. Su trabajo era su prioridad. No ichigo.

De todos modos, probablemente no lo vería mucho. En aquellos momentos estaba dirigiendo tres empresas, no una. Además, seguramente ya tenía una nueva novia. A él no le costaba mucho reemplazar a una mujer. Siempre las tenía haciendo cola.

De repente, recordó cómo su madre siempre se había enamorado de los hombres equivocados, de hombres que le rompían el corazón y que la utilizaban, jamás de los cariñosos que se comprometen. Recordó cómo ella se había jurado una y otra vez que jamás cometería los mismos errores.

Aquel recuerdo la ayudó. De repente, se sintió mucho más fuerte. Se puso de pie y se colocó la chaqueta.

Tras mirarse en un espejo que había al lado de la puerta, tomó sus notas. Podía hacerlo.

La mayor parte del consejo de dirección ya había ocupados sus puestos cuando ella entró, aunque había un par de asientos vacantes. Rukia se sentó en el que estaba más alejado de ichigo Él estaba en la cabecera de la mesa. Cuando ella lo miró, notó que la estaba observando. Rukia apartó inmediatamente los ojos. Era mejor no mirarlo. Si no lo hacía, parecería una idiota durante la presentación.

Cuando llegó el último de los miembros del consejo, ichigo requirió que todos los presentes guardaran silencio.

—Caballeros, me alegro de que todos hayan podido acudir a una junta que se ha convocado tan precipitadamente. Me gustaría comenzar dando la bienvenida a nuestra nueva directora de proyecto, la señorita Rukia Kuchiki. Estoy seguro de que demostrará su valía como miembro de nuestro equipo. Espero que tengamos una relación laboral cercana y harmoniosa.

Rukia no tuvo más remedio que mirarlo. Los nervios se le pusieron de punta Ella no estaba esperando nada, y mucho menos con él. Rápidamente, trató de concentrarse mientras ichigo presentaba a todos los miembros del consejo. Rukia se recordó que, probablemente, no lo vería mucho. Él estaría en su despacho de la sede principal de Londres o en Nueva York o tal vez en Atenas.

—Ahora, puedes empezar, rukia —dijo.

—Gracias —replicó ella. Sonrió fríamente mientras se puso de pie. Aquello era horrible. Verdaderamente horrible. Tenía que comportase de un modo profesional y no pensar en él.

Ichigo se recostó sobre su butaca y la observó con interés. Explicó cómo veía ella la posición de la empresa en el mercado del turismo y enumeró sus propuestas para aumentar su porción de negocio. Evidentemente, había leído mucho sobre la empresa antes de trabajar allí. No era de extrañar que se hubiera sorprendido tanto al verlo a él. Ichigo había conseguido que la absorción de aquella empresa no fuera aún del dominio público, principalmente porque quería estar un paso por delante de su competencia. Le gustaba haber podido conseguir además que rukia volviera a trabajar para él. La había querido para aquel trabajo desde el principio.

Había sabido que ella lo desempeñaría a la perfección.

Durante un momento, no pudo evitar mirarle el cuerpo. Tenía que admitir que eso no era todo lo que él quería. Reconoció que sentía una feroz atracción hacia ella. Rukia poseía una figura fantástica, cuyas sensacionales curvas recordaba: demasiado bien. Bajo aquella apariencia profesional había encontrado una mujer caliente y apasionada, a la que había deseado desde el primer momento en el que ella lo miró con aquellos inocentes ojos violáceos.

Y aún seguía deseándola. Este hecho lo corroía por dentro. Era una locura. Había otras mujeres hermosas con las que la podría reemplazar, mujeres que estarían más que ansiosas por entregársele. ¿Por qué era rukia la que turbaba sus pensamientos? ¿Por qué, desde el primero momento, cuando ella le dijo que todo había terminado, había ansiado volver a tenerla entre sus brazos? No era propio de él. Desde su divorcio, hacía ya ocho años, no se había implicado emocionalmente con nadie. Ni pensaba hacerlo. No volvería a ir en serio nunca jamás con una mujer.

Sin embargo, él no había querido que rukia se marchara. Había tenido que forzarse a seguir con su vida como siempre. Y, a pesar del hecho de que, por la adquisición de sus dos nuevas empresas tenía mucho trabajo, ella había ocupado su pensamiento mañana, tarde y noche... en especial por las noches.

Había obtenido respuesta a sus preguntas aquel día,

Cuando volvió a verla. Ella lo había turbado de aquel modo porque le había hecho daño a su ego. Era tan sencillo como eso. Normalmente, él era quien terminaba las relaciones. Estaba acostumbrado a dar carpetalo en cuando las cosas comenzaban a complicarse un poco. Sin embargo, rukia había terminado antes de que él llegara a ese punto. Tenían un asunto por terminar. Se llamaba deseo.

Le alivió saber por fin por qué ella lo había afectado de aquel modo. El remedio era muy fácil. Lo único que tenía que hacer era volver a llevársela a la cama y saciarse de ella.

Precisamente en este momento, ella lo miró. Ichigo sonrió. Entonces, vio el fuego en los ojos de rukia y notó cómo la piel se le caldeaba mientras se apresuraba a apartar la mirada. No le era tan indiferente como ella le había asegurado. No le costaría mucho conquistarla de nuevo. Las conquistas siempre habían sido su punto fuerte. Y, en aquella ocasión, sería él quien diera la relación por terminada.

—Bien. ¿Tiene alguien alguna pregunta? —preguntó ella.

Como ichigo había predicho, algunos miembros del consejo se lo hicieron pasar mal con las preguntas que le hicieron. Sin embargo, ella se mantuvo firme. Después de unos minutos, ichigo notó un cambio de actitud y supo que rukia había comenzado a ganarse a los más recalcitrantes.

—Bueno, creo que has tratado ya todos los puntos, rukia. Gracias-dijo él. Ella asintió y comenzó a recoger sus notas.

—En ese caso, si ustedes me perdonan, les dejaré a ustedes el resto de la reunión, caballeros.

—Por supuesto.

Rukia experimentó un profundo alivio. Se moría de ganas por salir de la sala.

—Una última cosa —comentó ichigo, de modo casual—. Mañana hay otra reunión en la sede de Nueva York y necesitaré que asistas.

— ¿Mañana? —replicó ella mirándolo—. Se me ha avisado con muy poco tiempo, ¿no le parece?

—Así son las cosas.

— ¿A qué hora es esa reunión?

—No hay necesidad de preocuparse por las horas de los vuelos. Puedes venir conmigo en el avión privado de la empresa.

Rukia se tensó. Sabía que no era muy buena idea tener que pasar varias horas a solas con él en la cabina de un avión. Quería negarse, pero no podía hacerlo. Sabía que no podría comportarse como si no hubiera ocurrido nada entre ellos. Guardó silencio. Su orgullo le impidió negarse.

—Está bien.

—Estupendo. Te iré a recoger a las siete de esta misma tarde.

¿Era su imaginación o había un cierto brillo de triunfo en los ojos de ichigo? Terminó de recoger sus notas con unas manos que no eran del todo firmes.

—Hasta entonces.

¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer o decir? Era su trabajo. Ichigo la había colocado en una situación imposible.

* * *

**Que creen que pase con ichigo y rukia en un avión que emoción pero no desesperen que no tardare mucho en publicar esperemos que para mañana pueda publicar agradezco a todas las lindas personas que comentaron en los primeros capítulos espero seguir con su apoyo sin mas que decir me despido cuídense y que viva el ichiruki.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola aki de nuevo seque muchas se mueren por leer este capitulo asi que con mucho cariño para todas las lindas personas que han dejado sus lindos comentarios.**

**recuerden que esta historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes de bleach no son míos son de tite kubo{**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3**

Eran casi las siete. Rukia no hacía más que pasear de arriba abajo por su apartamento. Había preparado una pequeña maleta. Su lado más profesional estaba preparado para aquel viaje, pero, emo cionalmente, se mostraba reacia.

De hecho, cuando ichigo la llamó antes para confir mar la hora a la que iría a recogerla, había intentado hasta lo imposible evitar aquel viaje.

— ¿Es realmente necesario que yo vaya? —le había preguntado ella—. ¿No te parece que sería mejor que yo me hiciera con mi trabajo aquí antes de ocuparme de los Estados Unidos?

—Puedes aprovechar el tiempo del vuelo. Tengo que avanzar todo lo que pueda con esto —le había respon dido él sin dejar lugar a dudas—. Estate preparada.

Entonces, le había colgado.

¡Qué caradura! Efectivamente, era su jefe, pero eso no significaba que pudiera disponer de ella a su antojo. Al menos, le debía la cortesía de avisarla con tiempo.

Notó que recibía un, mensaje en el móvil. Se lo sacó del bolsillo y lo abrió. Era de ichigo. Resultaba raro ver su nombre en la pantalla después de tanto tiempo. Ha bía querido borrar su nombre de la agenda del teléfono hacía semanas, pero... simplemente no había encon trado tiempo para hacerlo.

Leyó rápidamente el mensaje.

Estoy fuera. No tardes mucho.

La ira se apoderó de ella. Llevaba semanas sin tener noticias de él y de repente le metía prisas. Se mordió el labio y se recordó que era su trabajo. Nada más. No podía dejar que sus sentimientos pasaran a formar parte del asunto.

Se acercó a la ventana para ver si, efectivamente, él ya la estaba esperando. Así era. Al verla limusina, sin tió que el corazón se le aceleraba. Claro que tenía elec ción. Podía olvidarse de aquel trabajo y decirle que se fuera a paseo o podía poner el trabajo en primer lugar y seguir con su vida. Su trabajo y su independencia siempre habían sido lo más importante para ella. Se puso la chaqueta y se dirigió hacia la puerta. No iba a permitir que le preocupara algo que había ocurrido en el pasado. Tenía que anteponer su trabajo.

Ichigo acababa de sacar el teléfono para llamarla cuando vio que ella salía a la calle. Sonrió y guardó el teléfono. Todo iba muy bien. En el terreno laboral, te nía a rukia exactamente donde quería y, antes de que regresaran a Londres, la volvería a tener en su cama. Observó cómo el conductor se bajaba de la limusina para abrirle la puerta.

—Hola —dijo ella al entrar en el vehículo y sentarse frente a él.

Ichigo captó inmediatamente su aroma, un perfume ligero y floral y, a la vez, muy sensual. Iba vestida con unos vaqueros negros y una camisa blanca. Se había recogido el cabello. Tenía buen aspecto. Posiblemente, demasiado bueno considerando que tenían que trabajar durante aquel viaje.

—Has tardado demasiado —le replicó él.

— ¡Cinco minutos! —Exclamó ella, llena de ira—. Además, tienes suerte de que esté aquí. No me has avisado con el tiempo suficiente. Yo podría tener otros planes.

—Pero no los tienes.

—No se trata de eso. Necesito que me avises al menos con cinco días de antelación cuando quieras que realice viajes como éste.

—Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez.

— ¿Próxima vez? —preguntó ella, preocupada—. ¿Crees que tendremos que hacer muchos viajes más como éste?

—Por supuesto. Cuando hay problemas, no hay mejor cosa que ocuparse de ellos personalmente.

—Entiendo —susurró ella mirando por una ventana.

Ichigo se preguntó qué le causaba tanto pánico. No podía ser por viajar. Lo había hecho muy frecuente mente cuando trabajaba para él en Naviera Kurosaki. ¿Acaso era por estar a solas con él?

¿Qué la había empujado a terminar con él? Siempre se había mostrado muy apasionada en la intimidad... ¿Qué había provocado que eso cambiara?

De repente, él maletín que ella había colocado so bre el asiento se cayó cuando la limusina realizó un cambio de sentido. Ichigo trató de sujetarlo al mismo tiempo que rukia y, durante un segundo, sus manos se tocaron. Ella apartó la suya como si se hubiera que mado y permitió que ichigo lo volviera a colocar sobre el asiento.

Gracias —dijo, sin mirarlo.

¿Va todo bien, rukia?

—Por supuesto —respondió ella. Lo miró, pero ichigo notó que ella se había sonrojado y que sus ojos estaban demasiado brillantes.

Si provocaba aquella respuesta en rukia con sólo rozarla con las yemas de los dedos, ¿qué ocurriría si realmente la tocara? En el pasado, siempre se había producido una combustión prácticamente espontánea. Ansiaba por descubrir si la magia de antaño estaba aún presente. Quería inclinarse hacia delante y agarrarle la mano, encontrar sus labios y devorárselos. Le miró los botones de la blusa. Se imaginó a sí mismo desabro chándoselos. Recordó lo firme y dispuesto que había estado siempre su cuerpo.

Con un gran esfuerzo, se obligó a reclinarse de nuevo sobre el asiento y a esperar.

No se podía precipi tar. Cuando volviera a poseer a rukia, quería- que ella estuviera loca de deseo por él, completamente deses perada.

— ¿Tienes los documentos que querías examinar? —le preguntó.

—Sí.

—Los repasaremos en el avión.

—Está bien.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos. Rukia lo miró. Tenía un aspecto muy dinámico con aquel traje oscuro. Cada centímetro de su piel gritaba a los cuatro vientos que era un exitoso hombre de negocios. Durante un ins tante resultó difícil creer- que en el pasado había sido su amante, que la había abrazado tiernamente y que le había hecho el amor apasionadamente.

— ¿Cómo te han ido las cosas, rukia?

—Bien —respondió ella, con cierta cautela ante lo re pentino de la pregunta—. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

—Porque me interesa saber cómo estás. ¿Qué otra razón podría haber? —replicó él con un brillo divertido en los ojos.

—No lo sé... Seamos sinceros, ichigo. Tú nunca has sido de los que les gusta charlar por charlar.

— ¿No? Estoy seguro de que hemos tenido nuestros momentos. Entre nosotros no era todo trabajo. Tam bién nos divertíamos bastante.

—Sinceramente no creo que debiéramos estar ha blando de eso —le espetó ella.

¿No?

—Hemos dejado atrás el; pasado, ¿te acuerdas? —Ah, sí.

Ichigo le miró los labios y, sin poder evitarlo, rukia se encontró recordando el modo en el que él la besaba y la acariciaba, haciendo que ella se sintiera realmente viva.

La intensidad de aquel recuerdo despertó una do lorosa necesidad dentro de ella

Apartó los ojos de él y volvió a mirar por la ventana. Necesitaba olvidarse del pasado.

Ichigo no era la clase de hombre que fuera en serio con nadie. Se habían divertido y todo había ter minado.

Está muy bien que podamos seguir con nuestras vidas y trabajar juntos sin ningún problema, ¿no te parece? —añadió él.

Sí, por supuesto.

Ichigo se dio cuenta de que ella había apretado las manos hasta convertirlas en puños y que los tenía muy tensos sobre el regazo. Sonrió.

—Bueno, cuéntame. ¿Qué has estado haciendo con tu vida desde que te marchaste?

Ella se encogió de hombros y trató desesperada mente de tratarlo como si fuera simplemente un com pañero de trabajo más.

—Fui una semana a Francia a visitar a mi hermana. —No sabía que tenías una hermana;

— ¿No? Tal vez porque nuestras conversaciones siem pre tenían que ver con el trabajo.

De hecho, no creo que sepas muchas cosas sobre mí.

Ichigo sabía que tenía razón. Se había centrado en la relación laboral que existía entre ellos más que en nin guna otra cosa. No le iban las conversaciones profun das o con- significado. Le gustaba la situación tal y como estaba y parecía que a ella también. Se había dado cuenta de que, en más de una ocasión, ella utili zaba el trabajo para esconderse.

Sé que cuando nos conocimos tú lo habías estado pasando muy mal por culpa de un hombre.

Aquel comentario sorprendió a rukia. Había men cionado a Kaien muy brevemente en una ocasión al principio de su relación, pero jamás le había parecido que él le estuviera prestando mucha atención.

¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —prosiguió él—. Ah, ya me acuerdo. Dijiste que habías tenido una relación seria y que ya te habías hartado de los corazones y las flores. Que el sexo y el hecho de llamar a las cosas por su nombre te bastaban.

Rukia lo miró con consternación. No podía creer que ella hubiera dicho eso, pero así había sido, la pri mera vez que él se la llevó a la cama. Había estado tan a gusto entre sus brazos que había respondido de aque lla manera a una afirmación similar por parte de ichigo.

Ya veo que te acuerdas de eso, pero ni siquiera re cuerdas que yo tengo una hermana —murmuró ella muy avergonzada.

Ichigo sonrió. Por cierto, recuérdame más tarde que busque las cifras de las que estábamos hablando en la reunión de esta mañana —comentó él casualmente mientras con sultaba su reloj.

Sí, por supuesto —replicó ella. Trató de sonar tan fría como él. Se le había olvidado la facilidad con la que ichigo pasaba del placer a los negocios.

Estaban llegando al aeropuerto. Mientras observaba la escena por la ventana, recordó que él jamás le había mentido. Jamás le había dicho que ella fuera especial para él ni la había engañado en modo alguno. Había sido el hecho de estar con él lo que había resultado com pletamente adictivo. A pesar de los comentarios como los que ichigo le había recordado, había descubierto que cada vez le costaba más separar sus sentimientos.

Se mordió el labio y admitió su error. Al menos, ha sabido retirarse antes de que el desastre fuera ver idero y total. Debía distinguir con claridad entre lo que era real y lo que era una ilusión. Ichigo, el eficaz »libre de negocios era la realidad. Ichigo, el cálido y apasionado amante no lo era.

La limusina se detuvo al borde de la pista. El con ductor se bajó del vehículo y fue a abrirles la puerta. Rukia salió y vio que el avión de la compañía les estaba esperando sobre el asfalto, completamente preparado para despegar.

Alguien se acercó a hablar con ichigo. Minutos más tarde, se dirigían al interior de la nave. Rukia había via jado en aquel avión en compañía de ichigo en una ocasión, cuando se dirigían a una conferencia en París. No quería pensar en cómo habían pasado la hora que duraría el vuelo. Era mejor olvidarlo cuando le esperaban horas de vuelo en la única compañía de ichigo.

Sacó algunos papeles del maletín y los colocó sobre un asiento que había a su lado antes de colocar el maletín en el compartimiento superior. Entonces, volvió a untarse y se abrochó el cinturón.

Ichigo estaba hablando con el piloto. Aprovechó la oportunidad para observarlo.

Era demasiado guapo. A pesar de sus treinta y cinco años, era un hombre en la flor de la vida. El traje le sentaba perfectamente y la camisa blanca destacaba el color cetrino de su piel y lo miel que eran sus ojos y su cabello anaranjado.

Cuando se dirigió a su asiento, se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó sobre el reposabrazos del asiento donde colocar su maletín también en el compartimento superior. No le sobraba ni un gramo de grasa. Tenía el cuerpo esbelto y muy en forma.

Se sentó enfrente de ella.

—Deberíamos tener un vuelo tranquilo. La predicción meteorológica es buena —dijo mientras se abro chaba el cinturón—. Repasaremos esos papeles cuando despeguemos. Entonces, espero que podamos relajar nos un poco y dormir.

Recordó que él le explicó anteriormente que aque llos cómodos sillones se convertían en camas. Sin em bargo, jamás habían llegado a transformarlos. Habían tenido demasiada prisa. Se habían limitado a bajar los reposabrazos. Entonces, ichigo la agarró y...El vientre le dio un vuelco por la excitación. «Ni lo pienses», se advirtió.

El piloto cerró por fin su puerta y los dejó comple tamente solos. Entonces, los motores arrancaron y, después de unos pocos segundos, comenzaron a avan zar sobre la pista. Rukia miró por la ventana y com probó que estaba anocheciendo. Los vuelos nocturnos estaban muy bien. Después del día tan ajetreado que había tenido, seguramente no le costaría ningún tra bajo conciliar el sueño.

— ¿Te acuerdas de nuestro vuelo a París? —le pre guntó él, de repente.

—No. En realidad, no.

Ichigo sonrió. Ella se dio cuenta de que su respuesta no lo había engañado ni por un instante.

—Y me sorprende que lo recuerdes tú —añadió ella rápidamente—. Es decir, un revolcón a treinta y cinco mil pies debe de parecerse mucho a cualquier otro.

— ¿Tú crees?

Rukia se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada. De repente, él le dijo algo en griego.

Aunque su aspecto era muy mediterráneo, siempre le sorprendía escucharlo hablar en su idioma nativo, posiblemente por que su inglés era tan perfecto.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

—Significa que yo creía que el tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos fue bastante espectacular —comentó, riendo al ver que rukia se sonrojaba—. Me alegro de no haberte dicho la traducción exacta. Si lo hubiera he cho, podrías haberle prendido fuego a la cabina.

— ¡Basta ya, ichigo! —musitó ella, muy avergonzada—. El pasado está olvidado, ¿de acuerdo? Es un tema tabú entre nosotros.

Ichigo la miró con mofa. Justo en aquel instante, los motores de la nave rugieron y, de repente, comenzaron a avanzar a toda velocidad por la pista.

—Ha llegado la hora de despegar.

Ichigo parecía estar tomándose un perverso placer en tomarle el peló deliberadamente. ¿Cómo iba a conseguir superar esas horas que iba a pasar a solas con él? No creía que pudiera volver a sentirse có moda a su lado. Resultaba demasiado... peligroso. Él le hacía comportarse de un modo que no tenía nada que ver con lo que era ella en realidad. Le hacía dese arlo y necesitarlo. No quería recordar este hecho. Sin embargo, le resultaba imposible no hacerlo estando a su lado.

El avión se levantó por fin del suelo y, poco a poco, las luces de Londres fueron desapareciendo. Unos ins tantes después, el piloto apagó la luz de los cinturones de seguridad.

— ¿Quieres tomar algo antes de que nos pongamos a ello? —le preguntó él.

—No, gracias —respondió. Hasta el modo en el que ichigo hablaba la ponía nerviosa.

Se dijo que, mientras mantuviera la tranquilidad, todo saldría bien.

Él se levantó y sacó su maletín del compartimento superior.

—Bueno, no me lo has dicho. ¿En qué parte de Fran cia vive tu hermana? —le preguntó mientras sacaba los papeles.

—En el suroeste. En un pequeño pueblo llamado Aviger.

— ¿Está casada con un francés?

—No. Está soltera.

Su hermana tenía tan mala suerte con los hombres como ella. De hecho, las dos habían decidido no hacía mucho que era la maldición de las kuchiki. Su madre había cometido muchos errores en su vida sentimental y las dos hermanas habían sufrido mucho durante su in fancia como consecuencia. Rukia siempre había estado decidida a no ser como su madre. Cuando comenzó su relación con Kaien, lo había hecho creyendo que él era de la clase de hombres de los que una mujer se puede fiar. Había pasado mucho tiempo antes de que ella lo invitara a su cama querida estar segura. Sobre él.

Se había equivocado. Había resultado que él sólo la había visto como un desafío. Cuando logró acostarse con ella, se cansó de ella y se mostró más que dispuesto a ir a por su siguiente conquista. Decidió que en

La vida se aprende a base de sufrimiento. Miró a ichigo. Y ella ya no quería aprender más de ese modo.

—Tenemos que ponernos con esos plazos —dijo ella, cambiando de tema—. He estado pensando en algunos planes que podríamos incorporar para hacer que nues tro negocio sea más ecológico.

— ¿De veras?

—Sí, y tengo unas cuantas ideas que creo que debe ríamos explorar.

—Ahora me acuerdo por qué te quería a ti para este trabajo.

Ella se sonrojó, pero siguió hablando con voz rá pida y decidida. Ichigo observó cómo ella tomaba los papeles que había dejado en el asiento de al lado. Notó el modo en el que se mordía los labios mientras los ho jeaba.

Se había olvidado de que siempre hacía ese gesto cuando trataba de centrarse. Se había olvidado de lo profesional que podía sonar y, sin embargo, del as pecto tan vulnerable que podía presentar. Rukia tenía un aspecto casi inocente. Él recordó que pensó esto precisamente la primera vez que se la llevó a la cama. A pesar de que ella había afirmado que le bastaba una relación sin ataduras, siempre había sospechado que las palabras eran una barrera para proteger un corazón herido.

No era virgen, pero no tenía mucha experiencia en el arte del amor. Había tenido bastante miedo de entregarse a él, pero, al mismo tiempo, se había mostrado ansiosa y dispuesta ante los besos -y las caricias que ichigo le proporcionaba.

Para él, la combinación había sido completamente explosiva. Había disfrutando quitándole sus miedos, enseñándola cómo podía agradarlo. Sólo pensar en

Aquellos momentos le hacía desearla aún más.

Rukia lo miró y él se obligó a concentrarse en lo que ella le estaba diciendo. El trabajo era lo primero. Sin embargo, una cosa estaba muy clara. No podía esperar demasiado tiempo antes de volver a llevársela a la cama. Su cuerpo estaba impacientándose demasiado. Se sentía nervioso por la necesidad y ésa era una situa ción a la que estaba muy poco acostumbrado.

* * *

**espero que este capitulo fuera de su agrado y prometo que no tardare mucho en publicar ya que pronto subiré una nueva ****adaptación de una historia de sara craven que se titula esposa ala fuerza.**

**sin mas que decir me despido cuídense y que viva el ichiruki.**

**att:Naoko tendo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola aki de nuevo con el 4capitulo de embarazada del magnate griego espero que les guste si mas que recordar que esta historia no me pertenece yo solo la adapto y que los personajes de bleach no son mio.**

**ahora si los dejo con el ansiado capitulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

CUANDO Rukia abrió los ojos y miró por la ventana del avión pudo ver las luces de Manhattan reluciendo contra la oscuridad del cielo.

—Vamos a aterrizar dentro de veinte minutos —le dijo Ichigo mientras guardaba los papeles con los que había estado trabajando.

Rukia se dio cuenta de que debía de haberse quedado dormida. ¿Cómo había podido hacerlo cuando Ichigo había estado sentado frente a ella trabajando durante toda la noche? Había estado completamente decidida a no ceder al cansancio. Incluso cuando Ichigo le había dicho que dejara a un lado el trabajo y que convirtiera el asiento en cama, se había negado. No había querido bajar la guardia con él tan cerca ni siquiera durante un minuto para permanecer alerta y segura de sí misma. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Se colocó una mano sobre el cabello y trató de atusarse los mechones que se le habían escapado del recogido para rizársele alrededor del rostro. Se sentía completamente destrozada.

Miró a Ichigo y sintió que la tensión que había existido entre ellos a lo largo de toda la noche volvía a cobrar vida.

—Dios, no quería quedarme dormida —murmuró—. ¿Has terminado el horario?

—Sí. Todo está en orden. Deberías haberte tumbado adecuadamente. Espero que puedas funcionar en la reunión. —

Aquellas palabras la irritaron profundamente. Resultaba muy típico de él que sólo le preocupara el trabajo que los aguardaba y no el bienestar de ella. —Si tú puedes funcionar, estoy segura de que yo también podré —murmuró. La decisión de Rukia lo hizo sonreír. Durante un instante, se permitió observarla. Se había acurrucado como un gatito y así, en aquella postura, lo había vuelto completamente loco, tanto que había tenido que evitar mirarla para poder centrarse en el trabajo. La suave perfección de su piel lo fascinaba, al igual que las largas y espesas pestañas negras y la suave curva de sus labios. Incluso le gustaba el modo algo desordenado en el que el cabello se le rizaba en torno al rostro. Resultaba tan sensual... y eso antes de que los ojos se perdieran en un lento recorrido sobre sus suntuosas curvas.

Con cierta dificultad, levantó la mirada y, de repente, se dio cuenta de que ella parecía muy pálida.

Rukia apartó la mirada y trató de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran las náuseas que, inesperadamente, se habían apoderado de ella. ¿Qué diablos le ocurría? No podía ponerse enferma allí y mucho menos delante de él. Respiró profundamente y se alivió al notar que la sensación en el estómago comenzaba a aliviarse. Decidió que simplemente estaba cansada. Aparte del hecho de que había dormido sólo una hora, llevaba ya veinticuatro prácticamente sin parar. Un nuevo trabajo, una estresante reunión- seguida de montones de trabajo y luego un largo vuelo a Nueva York, además de, que por supuesto, Ichigo. No era de extrañar que no se sintiera bien.

Trató de animarse diciéndose que lo peor había pasado ya. Una larga y refrescante ducha y una cómoda cama durante unas pocas horas harían que se sintiera mejor.

Miró su reloj y ajustó la hora a la de Nueva York. Allí eran cinco horas menos que en Londres.

¿A qué hora es nuestra reunión? —le preguntó a Ichigo, que aún seguía observándola.

—A las nueve y media. Tendremos tiempo de ir a mi apartamento y dormir un poco.

— ¿A tu apartamento? —preguntó ella—. Había dado por sentado que íbamos a alojarnos en un hotel.

—No. Tengo un apartamento junto a Central Park. Resulta muy conveniente.

El avión ya estaba aterrizando, por lo que el fuerte sonido del motor sirvió para cubrir el tenso silencio que se produjo entre ambos. Ella cerró los ojos y trató de fingir que estaba en otro lugar que no fuera allí con él. Sin embargo, no hacía más que pensar que, muy pronto, los dos iban a estar solos en su apartamento.

Mientras el avión se dirigía al lugar que se le había asignado, los dos empezaron a recoger sus pertenencias y se prepararon para desembarcar.

— ¿Sabes una cosa, Ichigo? Creo que yo debería alojarme en un hotel —dijo ella, de repente. El pareció divertirse con el comentario.

¿Por qué?

Porque... porque me parece que esta situación resulta algo incómoda para ambos. Por eso.

—Mi apartamento tiene más de un dormitorio, Rukia. —No se trata de eso.

¿No? Entonces, ¿de qué se trata? ¿Te da miedo que no puedas estar a solas conmigo sin querer acostarte en mi cama? —preguntó con ironía y arrogancia.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —le espetó ella. Se sentía furiosa—. ¡Ni siquiera me he parado a pensar en algo así!

—Entonces, no veo el problema —comentó él mientras se ponía la chaqueta—. Por cierto, ¿has tomado nota de los nuevos datos de medio ambiente?

Sí, por supuesto —respondió ella. El rápido cambio a su anterior conversación la dejó sin palabras.

—Bien. Cuando lleguemos a esa reunión, podemos explicar las ideas. Creo que serán muy bien recibidas —añadió dándole a Rukia su maletín.

—Estoy segura de ello.

Desesperadamente, trató de centrarse. No quería que él pensara que tenía miedo de ir a su apartamento porque pudiera perder el control y arrojarse de nuevo entre sus brazos. La audacia de aquella pregunta aún le dolía. ¿O acaso era el hecho de que, en lo más profundo de su ser, sabía que él tenía razón?

En lo que se refería a Ichigo, tenía una debilidad. Actuaba primero y pensaba después. Resultaba un modo de comportamiento poco usual para ella, pero tenía que ser sincera consigo misma. Era lo que había ocurrido antes y no podía dejar que volviera a ocurrir.

Lo que necesitaba era escapar de aquella situación tan pronto como le fuera posible.

— ¿Cuándo vamos a regresar a Londres? —preguntó.

Posiblemente mañana, pero depende de cómo vayan esas dos reuniones.

La puerta del avión se abrió. Ichigo se dispuso a descender.

Yo pensaba que se trataba sólo de una reunión —replicó Rukia mientras trataba de seguirlo de camino al control de inmigración.

No, hay dos. La primera y más importante es en mi despacho de la oficina esta misma mañana. Sin embargo, hay otra en los muelles a primera hora de la tarde. Mi barco, el Octavia, está anclado allí y los contables estarán a bordo. Tenemos una reunión a las tres.

—Entiendo. No creo que eso nos cause muchos problemas. Podríamos volver esta misma noche.

—Esta noche tengo que asistir una fiesta que se celebra también a bordo del Octavia —le informó. Quiero que me acompañes —añadió—. Así tendrás oportunidad de conocer a algunas personas muy importantes.

—No me habías dicho que había una fiesta. No he traído nada apropiado.

—No te preocupes. Podrás elegir algo en una de las boutiques que hay a bordo del barco esta misma tarde.

Todo parecía muy lógico, muy relajado, pero a ella le traía muchos y muy dolorosos recuerdos. Había asistido a una de aquellas fiestas en uno de los muchos cruceros que él poseía en el puerto de Southampton. Había disfrutado mucho. A ella le había encantado tomarse una copa de champán y aparecer junto a Ichigo. Aunque había estado allí por motivos de trabajo, no se lo había parecido. Más tarde, cuando todos los invitados se hubieron marchado, ella bailó bajo las estrella con Ichigo.

—Es mejor que no pongas esto en tu informe —le había murmurado él mientras le desabrochaba el vestido y dejaba que éste cayera al suelo.

El recuerdo hizo que el cuerpo se le tensara. Necesitaba evitar algo como acudir con él a un acontecimiento social. Era territorio peligroso. De hecho, todo aquel maldito viaje le estaba empezando a parecer un campo de minas.

Sin embargo, antes de qué pudiera decir nada, estaban ocupándose de las formalidades del control de inmigración. Muy pronto estuvieron fuera del aeropuerto, en la limusina que estaba esperándolos.

—No hemos tardado mucho —comentó él mientras miraba el reloj—. Deberíamos tener unas cuantas horas en la cama.

Rukia apartó la mirada y se centró en la conocida silueta de Manhattan. Hacía poco más de un mes, habría disfrutado estando en la cama con Ichigo. Le habría encantado estar allí con él. Nunca antes había estado en Nueva York. Habría estado deseando dejar el trabajo a un lado y poder ir a visitar los lugares turísticos y poder pasar unas horas acurrucada contra él, junto a su poderoso cuerpo. Sin embargo, eso había sido cuando había estado convencida de que podía tener una relación sin ataduras con él. Sabía que eso ya no era posible.

El teléfono móvil de Ichigo comenzó a sonar y él se pasó el resto del trayecto en coche hablando con alguien en Londres. Así era estar con Ichigo. Todo su tiempo estaba empleado al máximo. Incluso cuando tenían una aventura, el tiempo que pasaban juntos se había organizado en función de su horario de trabajo.

Mientras avanzaban por la Gran Manzana, Rukia reconoció la Quinta Avenida, las tiendas y los nombres que sólo había visto en las revistas y en las películas. Entonces, la limusina giró y se detuvo delante de un impresionante edificio.

—Te llamaré más tarde, Harry, cuando las oficinas estén abiertas —dijo Ichigo para dar por terminada la llamada. Inmediatamente, el chófer descendió del vehículo para abrirles la puerta del coche.

Incluso a aquellas horas de la madrugada, el tráfico era constante. El olor a humo y a asfalto hizo que Rukia se sintiera indispuesta una vez más. A duras penas, siguió a Ichigo sobre la alfombra roja que conducía a las escaleras de entrada al edificio. Un portero se quitó el sombrero y les abrió las pesadas puertas de cristal. Inmediatamente, se dirigieron a un ascensor del impresionante vestíbulo de mármol y comenzaron a subir. Ninguno de los dos habló, pero Rukia era consciente de que Ichigo no dejaba de mirarla. Se preguntó en qué estaba pensando él. ¿Tendría una nueva mujer en su vida? No le cabía ninguna duda de ello. Seguramente estaba saliendo con una bella modelo. Ella, por su parte, ni siquiera había mirado a otro hombre. Lo haría muy pronto. Mientras tanto, no le importaba en lo más mínimo con quién pudiera estar saliendo Ichigo. Como sus predecesoras, no duraría mucho a su lado.

-Estás un poco pálida, Rukia.

-¿Sí? -preguntó ella, sorprendida-. Seguramente serán estos focos.

Ichigo asintió.

Durante un segundo, sus miradas se cruzaron. Inmediatamente, ella deseó que no hubiera sido así. Ichigo tenía los ojos más hermosos del planeta. Mieles, sugerentes y penetrantes, tanto que parecían ver lo que ella estaban pensando.

El ascensor se detuvo de repente y las puertas se abrieron. ichigo se dirigió a la puerta que quedaba enfrente de las del ascensor.

Giró la llave e hizo pasar a Rukia. Ella se encontró en medio de un lujoso apartamento con enormes ventanales que daban a Central Park.

-¿Te importaría preparar café mientras yo miro mis correos electrónicos? -le ordenó Ichigo al tiempo que arrojaba casualmente las llaves sobre una bandeja y encendía las luces.

Y eso que hacía pocos segundos que le había comentado que estaba muy pálida. Eso era más propio de Ichigo. Rukia dejó su maleta sobre una silla y se dirigió a la cocina americana para preparar café.

El apartamento resultaba muy elegante. Suelos de madera de roble y decoración minimalista.

-¿Te decoró la misma persona tu apartamento de Londres y éste de Nueva York? -preguntó para hacer conversación mientras buscaba unas tazas.

Ichigo no la respondió. Ella miró por encima del hombro y vio que estaba sola. Él había desaparecido a través de la puerta que daba al pasillo. Fue a buscarlo unos minutos después con una taza de café recién molido. Lo encontró en el despacho que estaba junto a uno de los dormitorios.

Café solo sin azúcar -dijo, tras dejarle la taza sobre el escritorio.

Gracias, Rukia. ¿Tenemos los códigos para los archivos que necesitamos hoy? -le preguntó sin levantar mirada.

-Sí. Los puse con los impresos que rellené antes.

-Genial. Ahora, puedes retirarte si quieres.

-Gracias. ¿Con qué dormitorio me puedo quedar?

-¿Cuál quieres? -replicó él mirándola de repente, con un brillo extraño en los ojos-. El mío es el que hay al final del pasillo. Puedes elegir.

El recuerdo del arrogante comentario que realizó anteriormente aún le escocía.

-Bien, en ese caso cualquiera de los dormitorios menos ese.

ichigo sonrió como si pensara que ella era la mujer más divertida que había conocido nunca.

Si es eso lo que quieres...

-Por supuesto que es lo que quiero -dijo. Al ver que él se levantaba, sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba. De repente, las alarmas empezaron a sonar a su alrededor con insoportable intensidad.

-Rukia, creo que nos conocemos ya lo suficiente para que dejes de fingir, ¿no te parece?

¡No sé de qué estás hablando! ¡Yo no estoy fingiendo nada!

-¿No? -preguntó él mirándola muy fijamente-. Yo creo que sí. Creo que el hecho de que aún haya química entre nosotros te está volviendo loca.

Sinceramente no sé de qué estás hablando -mintió. -¿No? Entonces, ¿por qué tienes esa mirada de pánico en los ojos?

-Eso no es cierto...

-Cielo, vamos a tener que ser sinceros sobre esto...

Yo no soy tu cielo y no hay nada sobre lo que tengamos que ser sinceros -le espetó. De repente se sentía furiosa, pero más consigo misma que con él porque sabía que Ichigo tenía razón. ¿Cómo iba a poder trabajar con él cuando se sentía así?

Hizo ademán de marcharse, pero él le agarró del brazo y la sujetó con fuerza.

-Rukia, no nos mintamos el uno al otro, ¿de acuerdo? -susurró-. Jamás lo hemos hecho antes, ¿verdad?

-Tienes razón. Lo único que había entre nosotros era sinceridad. Desde el primer día, los dos sabíamos que lo, que había entre nosotros no iba a ir más allá del día en el 'que terminara mi contrato con Naviera Kurosaki.

-Pero no ha sido así. Contra todo lo previsto, la química que hay entre nosotros sigue viva...

Rukia negó con la cabeza, pero él le agarró la barbilla y seda levantó, obligándola a mirarlo. El roce de los dedos de Ichigo contra la piel la turbaba profundamente. Ella deseaba que él intimara aún más sus caricias, que le acariciara el cabello, que bajara la cabeza, que reclamara su boca y que la poseyera allí mismo.

De hecho, la química es mucho más fuerte de lo que yo pensé que era -dijo él-. El recuerdo de lo bueno que era el sexo entre nosotros está latente cada vez que me miras. Estaba presente en el despacho, en el viaje en avión, en el ascensor hace pocos instantes...

-¡Que tontería! -exclamó, pero la voz le tembló suavemente al hablar.

-Probablemente, pero no por, eso deja de ser verdad. Tratar de fingir que ese deseo no existe no sirve de nada. Por lo tanto, la pregunta es qué es lo que vamos a hacer al respecto.

No vamos a hacer nada al respecto, Ichigo -dijo ella. La voz le temblaba de un modo alarmante-. Los sabemos que la relación que había entre los dos era historia. Se deja y no se mira atrás.

Ichigo no dejaba de mirarla a los labios.

-Pero eso no se puede hacer hasta que el deseo se superado. Es como un baile, Rukia. No se puede dejar atrás hasta que la música no se haya detenido... A menos que hayas conocido a otra persona, Rukia. ¿Se trata de eso? -preguntó mientras la observaba atentamente.

-No -admitió Rukia. En eso no podía mentirle-. No trata de eso.

Ichigo sonrió.

Pero tú aún me deseas, Rukia. Lo veo por el modo en el que me miras.

Ella experimentó una placentera sensación cuando el acarició suavemente la nuca.

De hecho, estás deseando que te posea ahora mismo -añadió susurrándole estas palabras al oído.

-No hagas esto, Ichigo...

-¿Hacer qué? ¿Decir la verdad?

Diablos, eres tan presumido -murmuró-. Presumido, arrogante y...Entonces, si yo te besara ahora mismo por los viejos tiempos, tú no disfrutarías en lo más mínimo, ¿es eso? Rukia no pronunció palabra alguna, pero respondió por medio del ligero rubor que le cubrió el rostro. -¿Ves? Estás muy lejos de sentir indiferencia hacia mi, Rukia -susurró. Entonces, le miró el cuerpo y notó que la respiración se le había acelerado rápidamente-. La química que hay entre nosotros dista mucho de ver terminado.

Como si quisiera demostrarle el poder que tenía sobre; ella, le agarró posesivamente la cintura y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Le extendió las manos sobre las costillas. Inmediatamente, el cuerpo de Rukia vibró de placer. Quería que él la tocara más arriba. Los senos se le tensaron y se irguieron por el deseo de sentir sus caricias...

Al notar su reacción, Ichigo sonrió.

-Los dos sabemos que esto es inevitable.

-Ichigo, por favor...

¿Por favor qué? -le preguntó, provocándola. No obstante, su voz no estaba libre de deseo.

De alguna manera, el hecho de que momentáneamente él estuviera tan perdido en el deseo como ella hizo que las defensas de Rukia comenzaran a desmoronarse.

Ichigo... -susurró. La voz se le quebró ligeramente mientras le ofrecía sus labios y lo besaba.

Él sintió una poderosa sensación de triunfo. Durante un instante, le permitió que tuviera los momentos preliminares del beso, saboreando su sumisión, su necesidad Efectivamente, Rukia lo deseaba. Ya se lo había imaginado. Entonces, tomó él el control, asaltándole la boca con duros y posesivos labios. De repente, no deseó dejar de besarla. La necesitaba con una potente y poderosa necesidad que no creía haber experimentado antes. Le dejaba sin sentido y también lo enojaba. Era un hombre que no necesitaba a nadie, que podía tomar o dejar a una mujer sin que le importara nada. ¿Qué tenía Rukia que le hacía sentirse de aquella manera? No le gustaba sentirse así. Sin embargo, esa ira simplemente pareció acicatear su deseo aún más.

Rukia levantó los brazos y le rodeó el cuello con ellos. Permitió por fin que sus sentimientos capitularan y que respondieran libremente. ¿Estaría muy mal acostarse con él una última vez? Estas palabras no hacían más que asaltarle el pensamiento.

Lo había echado tanto de menos... lo necesitaba tanto... Los papeles que había sobre el escritorio cayeron al suelo cuando él la colocó encima. Entonces, apartó los labios de los de ella y comenzó a desabotonarle la blusa.

Rukia lo deseaba tanto que no pudo detenerlo, pero, en lo más profundo de su ser, había otro sentimiento mezclándose con el deseo. Era el del miedo. Miedo por lo mucho que lo deseaba. No quería necesitar a ningún hombre, y mucho menos a alguien tan poco adecuado para ella como lo era Ichigo. No quería que se la utilizara sólo para el sexo para descartarla inmediatamente después.

-No deberíamos hacer esto -susurró mientras él le desabrochaba los vaqueros.

-¿Y por qué no? -replicó ichigo mientras le deslizaba las manos por la estrecha curva de la cintura. Entonces, le acarició aún más abajo, sobre la lisa llanura del vientre.

-Porque es sólo sexo. No significa nada. Nada... -No tiene que significar nada para resultar adictivo. Los dos lo sabemos...

Estas palabras no debían haberle hecho daño alguno, pero así fue.

-¡He dicho que deberíamos parar! -susurró ella-. Antes de que todo esto vaya demasiado lejos.

Estas palabras provocaron que él se apartara de su lado ligeramente y que tratara de contener su necesidad. Sin embargo, era lo mismo que tratar de oponerse a la fuerza de la gravedad. Imposible.

¿A qué estaba jugando? ¿Era tan sólo una bruja que sabía el efecto que ejercía sobre él e iba a por todas? Bien, pues ninguna mujer volvería a tener aquella clase de control sobre él. El furioso fuego de la necesidad lo estaba abrasando por dentro, pero sería él quien tendría el control. Sería él quien decidiría cuándo terminaba aquella relación, no ella.

—No se trata realmente de lo que tú quieras, ¿verdad, Rukia? No te gustaría que me detuviera, porque deseas esto...

Mientras hablaba, deslizó la mano un poco más abajo y apartó las delicadas braguitas que ella llevaba puestas. Entonces, con envidiable exactitud, encontró el centro de la feminidad de Rukia e hizo que su cuerpo vibrara de placer.

Ichigo tenía razón. No quería que se detuviera. Cerró los ojos al sentir una potente oleada de placer. ¿Cómo sabía lo que tenía que hacer? ¿Cómo podía darle placer con tan sólo una ligera caricia...?

De repente, él se detuvo. Rukia abrió los ojos. La necesidad que tenía de él era poderosa y evidente.

—Sin embargo, tal vez tengas razón. Ahora no es el momento.

Entonces, se retiró por completo. El corazón de Rukia le latía con fuerza en el pecho. Deseaba suplicarle que continuara. El deseo que le ardía en su interior era prácticamente insoportable.

Durante un momento, se limitaron a mirarse fijamente el uno al otro. Ichigo sonrió al ver cómo ella estaba batallando consigo mismo. Deseaba mucho tener relaciones sexuales con ella. Sabía que podía poseerla en aquel mismo instante...

No iba a hacerlo. Sólo una rendición completa lo satisfaría. Decidió que iba a hacerle pasar hambre pará, más adelante, poder darse un festín. Tal y como él quisiera.

Observó cómo a Rukia le temblaban las manos mientras empezaba a abrocharse pantalones y blusa.

—Hemos puesto a prueba la teoría —dijo él—. Aún nos deseamos. Más tarde, decidiremos cómo vamos a dejar aliviar la química que existe entre nosotros. Tal vez a bordo del Octavia.

Tanta seguridad por parte de Ichigo resultó insultante para Rukia.

—No va a ocurrir, Ichigo. ¡Quiero que te mantengas alejado de mí!

El se echó a reír. Aquel sonido la atormentó profundamente. Aunque trató de decirse que se alegraba de que él se hubiera detenido, en lo más profundo de su ser le resultaba imposible librarse de aquel poderoso anhelo. Evidentemente, él lo sabía perfectamente.

Lo digo en serio, Ichigo. ¡Espero mucho más de una relación de lo que tú estás dispuesto a darme! Y no te preocupes. Te aseguro que tú serías la última persona que yo elegiría para una relación estable y con compromiso. No tengo ningún designio para ti. Por lo tanto, simplemente te pido que te mantengas alejado de mí. Hemos tenido nuestra aventura y ya ha terminado.

Es mejor que le digas todo eso a tu cuerpo —le replicó él con una irónica sonrisa—. Díselo a tus labios cuando me besan, a tus ojos cuando me invitan con la mirada.

— ¡Te lo estoy diciendo ahora mismo!

Con la cabeza muy alta, Rukia se marchó del despacho. Sin embargo, toda su compostura exterior era una mina por dentro. La verdad era que, efectivamente, lo deseaba. ¿Cómo podía ser tan débil? Después de los pensamientos sensatos, después de todo lo que había pasado, ¿cómo podía sentirse de aquella manera?.

* * *

**Que emocionante a estado este capitulo y cada vez se pondrán mas emocionante quiero agradecerles a todas las lindas personas que leen esta adaptación y mis otras dos adaptaciones muchas gracias esto no seria posible sin sus lindos comentarios y sus palabras de aliento muchas gracias.**

**sin mas que decir me despido prometiendo que mientras mas reviews mas rápido actualizo jajajaj.**

**att:Naoko tendo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

En los momentos que había entre el sueño y el despertar, lo primero que Rukia pensó fue en Ichigo... y en lo mucho que echaba de menos no

Tenerlo en su vida. Era ya un sentimiento familiar, algo con lo que se había despertado la mayoría de las mañanas desde que terminaron con su relación. Sin embargo, le parecía que, hasta hacía muy poco, el dolor iba disminuyendo. En aquellos momentos, le parecía peor que nunca.

Suspiró y se dio la vuelta, estirándose en la cómoda y grande cama. No recordaba dónde estaba. Por la ventana que había frente a la cama, podía ver un trozo de cielo azul. Además, el sol entraba a raudales, extendiéndose por la moqueta blanca y por la ropa de la cama.

De repente, se despertó y la realidad volvió a apoderarse de ella. Recordó su nuevo trabajo, el largo vuelo, el hecho de que estaba allí, en el apartamento de Ichigo... Recordó también que, a pesar de toda su insistencia y de toda su determinación por no caer bajo el embrujo de él, ese beso le había devuelto el mismo y profundo anhelo de siempre...

Recordó la mirada de ichigo cuando ella le dijo que no le interesaba una relación casual. La cautela y la intranquilidad se habían apoderado de su mirada. No era de extrañar, dado que todo el mundo conocía su fobia por el compromiso.

Al menos, había salvado la situación y lo que quedaba de su orgullo asegurándole que no quería una relación seria con él. Eso era cierto. No quería implicarse emocionalmente con alguien que pudiera cansarse de ella cuando la novedad de la pasión que compartían hubiera desaparecido. Sería un desastre. El lado más sensato de su personalidad sabía que el problema era que el lado más apasionado de su naturaleza ansiaba las caricias y los besos de Ichigo. Aquello debía de ser parecido a lo que sentía un drogadicto. Sabía que Ichigo era malo para ella, pero, a pesar de todo, lo deseaba.

De repente, decidió mirar el reloj. ¡Eran casi las ocho! Había dormido durante mucho más tiempo de lo que había pensado. Apartó las sábanas y tomó su bata azul. Como no había cuarto de baño dentro del dormitorio, había querido levantarse tan temprano como le fuera posible para poder ducharse y regresar a su dormitorio antes de que Ichigo se despertara. En aquellos momentos el tiempo se le había agotado y corría el riesgo de encontrarse con él en el pasillo.

Se acercó a la puerta y escuchó. No se oía nada,

o pensó no significaba que él no se hubiera levantado vía. Decidió arriesgarse de todos modos. Tomó su bolsa de aseo, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo. Desgraciadamente, justo en aquel momento Ichigo pasaba por el pasillo Ella estuvo a punto de chocarse con él.

—Buenos días, Rukia —dijo él, sonriendo. Inmediatamente, ella sintió que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago.

Al contrario que Rukia, Ichigo estaba completamente vestido. Se había puesto un traje de lino claro y una camisa azul clara. A ella no le pasó desapercibido el modo en el que él la miraba, haciéndola recordar lo ocurrido en su despacho la madrugada anterior.

Tenemos que marcharnos dentro de treinta minutos —añadió.

—Estaré lista.

Bien. Voy a ir a la cafetería que hay enfrente para comprar café y algo para comer. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

No, gracias —replicó. No creía que los nervios le permitieran comer.

—¿Segura?

—Sí, gracias. Ahora, si me perdonas, Ichigo, voy a darme una ducha.

—Adelante.

Lo haré si te quitas de mi camino

—Dios santo, conejita, podría pasar un tanque a mi lado sin rozarme y tú tienes el tamaño de una muñeca.

ichigo no la había llamado conejita desde hacía mucho tiempo. Solía utilizar ese nombre cuando estaban haciendo el amor. El recuerdo la llenó de una profunda emoción.

—No me llames así.

¿Y por qué no? Antes te gustaba.

—Bueno pues ahora no. Éste es el inicio de una nueva relación profesional, ¿recuerdas? Y creo que deberíamos empezar olvidándonos del pasado.

Ichigo sonrió, lo que provocó que la ira ardiera dentro de ella. Sin embargo, éste sentimiento no trató en sufrir una metamorfosis cuando notó cómo él volvía a mirarla.

¿Cómo lo conseguía? ¿Cómo podía mirarla y despertar en ella el deseo de un modo tan automático?

Y, para que conste, yo no tendría que andar así vestida si hubiera un cuarto de baño en mi habitación —le espetó.

¿No?

¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Resulta de lo más inconveniente!

-En ese caso, es mejor que te mudes al dormitorio ay al otro lado del pasillo —dijo él Inmediatamente, tiró la puerta que él le había indicado—. Éste apartamento tiene cuatro dormitorios, Rukia. Tú has elegido el dormitorio que no tiene cuarto de baño.

¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

Bueno, teníamos otras cosas en las que pensar, ¿no?

Ichigo sonrió y vio lo fácilmente que ella se sonrojaba. Disfrutaba irritándola.

—¡A veces resultas verdaderamente intolerable! —exclamó. Se metió a toda velocidad en el cuarto de baño y se encerró de un portazo.

¡Maldito hombre! Resultaba tremendamente enojoso... y tremendamente guapo a la vez. El pensamiento se adueñó de ella con una fuerza irrefrenable. Estaba segura de que él se podía meter en la cama a la mujer que quisiera con sólo una mirada.

Se miró en el espejo. A ella no. A ella no.

Se dirigió hacia la ducha y abrió el grifo. Estaba a punto de quitarse el camisón cuando, de repente, se sintió muy mareada.

¿Qué le ocurría? Se aferró con fuerza a la pila y esperó a que la sensación desapareciera. Había dormido mas horas, por lo que no podía ser cansancio. No había comido nada que le pudiera haber sentado mal. Además, no podía estar embarazada porque se había hecho la prueba y el resultado había sido negativo.

De repente, un fuerte sentimiento de aprensión se apoderó de ella. Aún no había tenido la regla y ya llevaba más de un mes de retraso. El pánico se apoderó de ella. Todo saldría bien. La prueba había sido negativa y sus periodos eran a veces muy irregulares.

Sin embargo, jamás había tenido un retraso tan grande.

Se miró en el espejo una vez más. Tenía muy mala cara, pero no podía estar embarazada. No obstante, tal vez no estaría de más que se hiciera otra prueba de embarazo...

Rukia estaba aprisionada entre Ichigo, que presidía la reunión, y un corpulento hombre que parecía decidido a robarle el espacio vital. Prácticamente tenía uno de los codos de aquel caballero hundido en las costillas No hacía más que tratar de apartarse de él, pero eso la acercaba demasiado a Ichigo y prefería que aquel codo le cortara la respiración antes de acercarse más a él.

La mañana había sido un infierno. Resultaba muy extraño estar en una situación como aquélla con un hombre que conocía íntimamente cada rincón de su cuerpo. ¿Cómo se podía olvidar algo así? ¿Cómo se pasaba de ser amantes a compartir como amigos un apartamento?

Además, ¿qué iba ella a hacer si descubría que estaba esperando un hijo suyo?

Agarró con fuerza el bolígrafo y trató de centrarse en la conversación para poder anotar la información que necesitaba.

—Bien, caballeros, si miran la página dos, podrán ver el esquema en el que se representa el proyecto de expansión en el mercado...

Rukia no hacía más que decirse que no podía estar embarazada. Probablemente sólo tenía un virus estomacal. Eso le hizo sentirse un poco mejor. En cuanto a lo de compartir el apartamento, no tendría que hacerlo durante mucho tiempo. Estaba segura de que lo que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos desaparecería poco a poco.

Levantó la mirada y, de repente, aquella teoría le pareció una locura. ¿Cómo podía acostumbrarse a estar con alguien que la empujaba sin remedio al caos emocional?

—Rukia, ¿quieres informarnos de los plazos?

-Sí, por supuesto —respondió ella, tratando de inyectar la cantidad exacta de profesionalidad al tono de su voz mientras se ponía a hacer lo que él le había ordenado. Era consciente de que Ichigo la estaba mirando se puso de pie y se dirigió a encender el proyector para poder explicarse con la ayuda de la pantalla—. Como pueden ver, las ventas han subido en ese sector, pero necesitamos concentrarnos en nuestros principales objetivos.

Ichigo trató de concentrarse únicamente en los gráficos que Rukia estaba presentando, pero ella no hacía mas que desviar su atención. Estaba fantástica con aquel traje gris tan ceñido. Se le veía cada curva del cuerpo cuando se estiraba.

—He tomado las cifras provisionales de los contables y, como pueden ver, los resultados son muy prometedores —explicó ella mientras mostraba otro gráfico en la pantalla.

Ichigo no hacía más que pensar en lo sensual que era Rukia. Mientras ella recorría la mesa repartiendo copias de los gráficos para cada uno de los asistentes a la reunión, no pudo evitar pensar en lo diferente que ella era de la imagen con la que la había visto a primera hora de la mañana. En aquellos momentos, llevaba el cabello recogido con un estilo muy severo que dejaba al descubierto la delicada forma de su rostro y sus éxitos pómulos Tenía un aspecto sofisticado y eficiente. A él le parecía tan sexy como cuando la había topado en la puerta de su dormitorio con el cabello reto. Se imaginó echando a todo el mundo de la sala de juntas y poseyéndola allí mismo, sobre la brillante mesa. La deseaba en aquel mismo instante.

Como si presintiera la mirada de Ichigo, miró hacia él y, durante un segundo, éste notó que ella se distraía. Por un instante, el mundo de las altas finanzas dejó de existir. Entonces, Rukia volvió a mirar precipitadamente las notas a las que se estaba refiriendo.

Podía fingir todo lo que quisiera, pero la química que había entre ellos aún seguía viva. Los dos lo sabían. Sólo era una química sexual, pero era muy potente, mucho más de lo que Ichigo hubiera conocido nunca. Jamás había sentido una necesidad tan fuerte. Además, por mucho que fingiera Rukia que no le afectaba, él sabía que, si la volvía a tocar, ella se desharía entre sus brazos. Habría podido hacer con ella lo que hubiera querido.

En aquellos momentos, Rukia no hacía más que afirmar que ella quería una relación seria, algo que él, ciertamente, no buscaba. Ni quería ni creía en el amor. Sin embargo, sí la deseaba a ella. Además, por mucho que Rukia lo negara, ella también seguía deseándolo a él. La verdad de todo había estado en el beso que habían compartido, en el lenguaje corporal de Rukia. Necesitaban terminar lo que habían empezado para que los dos pudieran seguir con sus vidas.

Lo más extraño de todo era que ella parecía haberle hecho presa de un embrujo. Ichigo no había podido seguir con su vida desde que ella se marchó de su lado un mes atrás.

Cada vez que decidía llevarse a otra mujer a la cama para olvidar a Rukia, se le venía al pensamiento una imagen de su sensual y perfectamente proporcionado cuerpo y se lo impedía. Recordaba el modo en el que ella lo miraba con aquellos maravillosos ojos Violáceos, el modo en el que sonreía... y las imágenes que veía lo volvían loco.

La necesitaba. Necesitaba sentir su sensual cuerpo

gozando de placer contra el suyo. Se trataba del típico yo masculino. Rukia lo había dejado a él, por lo quería que volviera a su lado. Cuando se hubiera saciado de ella, aquellos sentimientos desaparecerían siempre.

Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el hilo de la reunión. Sin quererlo, Rukia estaba

afectando su trabajo. Se prometió que más tarde se enfrentaría a esta situación. Entonces, no le permitiría a ella que realizara juego alguno y la tendría exactamente donde quería.

—Bien, ¿tiene alguien alguna pregunta? —quizás pregunto Rukia mientras apagaba el proyector.

Se produjeron un par de cuestiones, que ella respondió con mucha seguridad, antes de que, de repente, desviara una pregunta a Ichigo.

—Tal vez tú podrías responder a eso —le dijo. Entono que, él notó que ella tenía el rostro desencajado.

—Sí, por supuesto —respondió él. Examinó las notas que había tomado anteriormente y respondió la pregunta sin dejar de mirar a Rukia con un ojo mientras

a la fuente de agua para servirse un vaso. Ella no abría tenido problema alguno en responder esa pregunta. Entonces, ¿por qué se la había pasado a él?

Notó que Rukia estaba muy pálida. Al notar que ella se tambaleaba, se puso en pie inmediatamente.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Rukia?

—Sí. Simplemente hace un poco de calor aquí dentro —dijo ella, con una sonrisa.

No parecía estar bien. Durante un instante, a Ichigo le había parecido que ella se iba a desmayar. Decidió que había llegado el momento de dar la reunión por terminada.

Habían tratado ya de todos los puntos importantes y había sido más que suficiente. Además, tenía razón. Hacía mucho calor allí. Por alguna razón, el aire acondicionado no parecía estar funcionando correctamente.

Bien, caballeros. Si no hay más preguntas, creo que daremos la reunión por terminada.

Se produjo un murmullo de disensión alrededor de la mesa, pero Ichigo había tomado su decisión y concluyó precipitadamente la reunión. Ésta quedó pospuesta. Todos se levantaron y comenzaron a recoger sus papeles antes de marcharse. Rukia nunca se había sentido más agradecida. De repente, le había parecido que la sala iba a cerrarse sobre ella y se había sentido muy mareada. No se había desmayado en toda su vida, pero había pensado sinceramente que su primera vez iba a ser en aquella sala.

Empezó a recoger todos los expedientes mientras los asistentes se marchaban uno por uno.

Creo que la reunión ha ido bien —murmuró cuando Ichigo se acercó a su lado.

Sí, salvo el hecho de que has estado a punto de desmayarte —respondió secamente—. ¿Qué te ocurre?

—No me ocurre nada —replicó ella mirándolo con impaciencia—. Simplemente creo que hacía demasiado calor aquí.

—Deberías haber desayunado esta mañana.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Te agradecería mucho que te dejaras de sermones —le espetó mientras cerraba su maletín—. Tú cuida de tus asuntos que yo me cuidaré de los míos.

—Estoy cuidándome de mis asuntos. ¡No quiero que tengas que tomarte una baja por malnutrición! Tienes mucho que realizar en las próximas semanas y te necesito en plena forma.

—Vaya, tu preocupación por mi bienestar resulta abrumadora.

Ichigo sonrió.

—Todo forma parte de mi trabajo como jefe tuyo.

—Dado que estamos de nuevo hablando de trabajo, -te envió el contable las cifras que le pedimos' —le preguntó ella, para cambiar de tema. Además, si él podía centrarse únicamente en el trabajo, ella también.

—Sí, me ha enviado un correo electrónico. Te lo imprimiré. Sin embargo, nos ocuparemos de eso después de almorzar —le dijo—. Ahora, nos vamos a marchar de aquí y vamos a ir a comer a bordo del Octavia.

—¿A qué hora es nuestra próxima reunión?

—A las tres.

Rukia consultó el reloj. Quería estar lejos de él durante la hora de comer. Necesitaba ir a una farmacia para comprar una prueba de embarazo tan rápidamente como le fuera posible.

—Ve tú. Yo iré más tarde.

—Bueno, podrías acompañarme ahora. Aquí no tienes mucho que hacer.

—Quiero que una de las administrativas me escriba a limpio estas notas —dijo, tratando de encontrar un modo de escapar.

—Haré que una de las secretarias del Octavia se ocupe de ello.

Sí, pero también necesito ir de compras.

—Si se trata de un vestido para la fiesta de esta noche, haré que las boutiques que hay en el barco te envíen una selección. La mayoría de los diseñadores importantes tienen tienda a bordo. Por lo tanto, estoy seguro de que encontrarás algo que te guste.

Gracias, pero también tengo que comprar algunas cosas personales.

—Muy bien. Te dejaré que te vayas de compras. Rukia se sintió aliviada, pero la sensación no le duró mucho tiempo.

—Yo iré en taxi a los muelles y mi chófer puede llevarte donde quieras y luego esperarte. Yo te veré de vuelta en el barco para almorzar digamos dentro de... cuarenta y cinco minutos —añadió tras consultar el reloj.

Rukia sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies. No quería que su chófer la llevara a ninguna parte. Quería ir sola. De todos modos, suponía que se estaba comportando como una paranoica. Al chófer no le iba a interesar en lo más mínimo adónde iba ella. El hecho de que ella fuera a una farmacia no podía ser demasiado interesante y, además, suponía que podía hacer que luego la dejara en unos grandes almacenes para poder ir al cuarto de baño.

—Muy bien, gracias —dijo. Había accedido a cualquier cosa en aquel momento con tal de librarse de él.

Inmediatamente, tomaron el ascensor para descender las cincuenta y siete plantas que lo separaban del suelo. En el exterior, el ambiente era vibrante. Los taxis amarillos avanzaban en medio de una corriente de tráfico continuo y las aceras estaban llenas de gente mientras los, edificios que los rodeaban alcanzaban alturas de vértigo contra el cielo azul. Rukia se sintió muy pequeña e insignificante.

El chófer se acercó a ella y le abrió la puerta de la limusina. Ichigo le dijo algo y luego le dedicó a ella una sonrisa.

—Muy bien. Fred te llevará a donde quieras ir. No llegues tarde. Tienes que comer antes de la reunión que tenemos a las tres.

El almuerzo era lo último que preocupaba a Rukia en aquellos momentos. ¿Qué iba a hacer si aquella prueba resultaba positiva?

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero que este capitulo les gustara como ami me encanto prometo actualizar mas rápido lo juro por el ichiruki , agradezco sus comentarios muchas gracias a todas las personas que comentan esta historia muchas gracias.**

**att:Naoko tendo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola seque tarde mucho pero con la universidad pues se imaginaran que no tengo mucho tiempo para publicar por eso publicare en mis fines de semana paraque todos los amantes ichiruki puedan leer esta adaptación.**

**recuerden que bleach no pertenece yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta adaptación. **

**ahora si los dejo con el esperado capitulo de embarazada del magnate griego.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

Rukia, observó la delgada línea azul con incredulidad. Según el folleto explicativo de la prueba, estaba embarazada. ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Cómo podía ser que la prueba que se realizó hacía cuatro semanas hubiera dado negativa? Tal vez había realizado la primera prueba demasiado temprano. O tal vez el segundo estaba defectuoso... Tal vez debería comprar un tercero... A la tercera va la vencida, según se dice...

Sin embargo, en lo más profundo de su ser, sabía que el resultado era el correcto. Se guardó el folleto que venía con la prueba en el bolso y tiró todo lo demás. Entonces, en estado de shock, abandonó el aseo y se unió a los cientos de compradores que estaban en aquellos momentos en el conocido gran almacén.

Saks de la Quinta Avenida era un lugar muy extraño para descubrir que estaba embarazada. Mientras recorría los departamentos de la tienda sin saber dónde iba, dijo que el lugar no importaba. No había un modo o un lugar más adecuado porque aquel resultado cava un absoluto desastre.

¿Cómo se lo iba a decir? Esta pregunta la atravesaba por dentro como si fuera un instrumento de tortura.

Tal vez no debería decírselo. Tal vez debería ingresarse en una clínica y ocuparse del problema en secreto.

De todos modos, probablemente sería lo que él querría que hiciera, en especial si los rumores sobre la razón por la que su matrimonio había fracasado eran ciertos.

Ichigo no había hablado nunca ni mucho sobre su matrimonio. Ella sabía que sólo había durado nueve meses. Nada más. Cada vez que había tratado de hablar sobre el tema, él se había cerrado en banda o había cambiado la conversación abruptamente. Resultaba evidente que no quería hablar sobre el tema y ella no había querido presionarle ni había sentido deseos de que él supiera lo mucho que le habría gustado conocer los detalles Leyendo entre líneas, le parecía que Ichigo había amado mucho a Inoue. Debía de haber sido así para que se hubiera comprometido de tal modo con ella. No obstante, habían esperado cosas diferentes de la vida y eso le había empujado a mantenerse alejado de las relaciones estables.

Ocho años era mucho tiempo para estar solo. Rukia había oído decir que, si un hombre no se vuelve a casar en los primeros dos años después de una ruptura sentimental, era muy poco probable que volviera a hacerlo. En el caso de Ichigo, esto era probablemente muy cierto.

De repente, notó que había entrado sin darse cuenta en el departamento de puericultura. Enormes fotografías de madres embarazadas la observaban. Todas las mujeres mostraban un aspecto radiante en su maternidad Al ver dónde se encontraba, Rukia se dio media vuelta. No podía entrar ahí. De soslayo, vio una cuna decorada con encaje y lazos rosas. Era tan delicada y bonita...

¿De verdad sería capaz de abortar? Si no lo hacía, ¿cómo podría arreglárselas sola con un bebé? Siempre se había jurado que esperaría hasta que llegara el momento adecuado para ser madre. Quería darle a su hijo todo lo que ella no había tenido en su infancia. Quería que su bebé se sintiera seguro y amado. Quería una familia my unida... y en esa familia se incluía la figura de un padre.

La situación en la que se encontraba distaba mucho de su sueño ideal. ¿Cómo iba a poder trabajar y cuidar a su hijo al mismo tiempo? Su trabajo no tenía horarios.

No podía pensar. No era capaz de decidir qué era lo que iba a hacer al respecto.

Se marchó de los grandes almacenes. Resultó un alivio entrar en la limusina y acomodarse en su oscuro interior

Mientras el coche avanzaba por las calles de la ciudad, Rukia recordó la mirada en los ojos de Ichigo aquella mañana.

Cuando ella le había dicho que quería una relación estable. La palabra «paternidad» probablemente sería suficiente para asustarlo de por vida. Un hijo en el mayor compromiso que podía haber en la vida.

Rukia jamás se había sentido más sola en toda su vida. De repente, sintió unos profundos deseos de hablar con su hermana. Necesitaba a alguien que comprendiera lo que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos y Hisana era precisamente esa persona.

Sin siquiera pararse a pensar en qué hora sería en Francia en aquellos momentos, sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó el número de su hermana. Sólo consiguió contactar con el buzón de voz. Muy desilusionada, Rukia colgó.

Lo que tenía que decir no era la clase de mensaje que se puede dejar en un buzón de voz.

Cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse y pensar lógicamente. Si era cierto que estaba embarazada, ¿de cuántas semanas estaba? Según sus cálculos, de sólo dos meses. Sin embargo, necesitaba ver a un médico cuanto antes para verificar su situación.

No volvió a abrir los ojos hasta que la limusina llegó a la zona de los muelles y el chófer fue a abrirle la puerta. La brisa del mar la saludó y ella respiró pro- fundamente para aspirar el aire fresco.

El Octavia estaba fondeado a unos pocos metros de distancia. Era un imponente crucero y uno de, los barcos más prestigiosos y lujosos de la flota de Ichigo. Si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras, a ella le habría encantado poder subir abordo. Desgraciadamente, en aquellos momentos en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en escapar. ¿Cómo iba a poder almorzar con Ichigo y fingir que no pasaba nada?

A la entrada del buque la esperaba un hombre de uniforme. Deseaba ver su pasaporte antes de permitirla subir. Rukia se lo entregó.

—Bienvenida al Octavia, señorita Kuchiki —dijo, tras examinarlo—. El señor Kurosaki ha dado orden de que vaya usted directamente a su zona privada. Que tenga un buen día.

El hombre le indicó el ascensor, que debía tomar para subir a la planta superior.

Rukia decidió que se lo iba a tener que contar a Ichigo. No era algo que pudiera mantener en secreto. El problema tenía que ver con un hijo, con una entidad viva. Ya no tenía que ver sólo con ella. Como padre, Ichigo tenía todo el derecho del mundo a saberlo.

Encontró la suite privada de Ichigo sin ninguna dificultad. Permaneció ante la puerta durante unos segundos, tratando de recuperar la compostura antes de llamar.

Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par. Ichigo estaba al teléfono, ocupándose como siempre de sus negocios, pero le indicó que pasara.

—Esto ya ha ocurrido antes y no puedo consentir que alguien del equipo cometa esa clase de errores— gritó al auricular. —Tendrás que librarte de él inmediatamente. El tiempo es oro.

Su voz sonaba cruel y decidida. Rukia sintió que el vientre se le tensaba al entrar en el camarote. ¿Utilizaría el mismo tono de voz con ella cuando le diera la noticia?

«Tendrás que librarte de él inmediatamente». No hacía más; que recordar estas palabras.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que aquello no era en absoluto lo que ella deseaba. Quería tener a su hijo. —Cuando hayas solucionado la situación, vuelve a llamarme

Ichigo colgó el teléfono y la miró. Durante unos segundos, ninguno de los dos articuló palabra.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal las compras? —le preguntó él por fin.

—Bien.

¿Has conseguido lo que querías?

Sí, gracias —respondió ella con voz controlada.

Parecías estar muy pensativa al otro lado de la puerta —comentó él, para sorpresa de Rukia.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Ichigo le indicó unos monitores de seguridad que tenía en la pared y en los que se veía el pasillo exterior. Entonces, Rukia comprendió que él la había estado observando mientras esperaba fuera.

Hay cámaras por todas partes. Son parte de las nuevas medidas de seguridad que hemos introducido. —Muy al estilo de Gran Hermano.

—Resulta útil. He pedido que nos traigan el almuerzo. he pensado en lo que podrías querer tú.

— ¿De verdad? Qué caballeroso por tu parte.

—Una ensalada... y un plato de patatas fritas. ¿Te parece bien? —comentó él, con una sonrisa.

Aquello era lo que Rukia siempre había pedido cuando tenían que almorzar en horario de trabajo Ella siempre había afirmado que sabía que no debía comer patatas fritas, pero que eran su único pecado de por la tarde. Ichigo se limitaba a sonreír y decía que él se encargaría de que no fuera el único...

Rukia no quería recordar ese tipo de cosas. No quería recordar la afabilidad y la pasión que había entre ellos porque no había sido real ni le ayudaba en la situación en la que se encontraba en aquellos momentos.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Para serte sincera, no tengo mucha hambre. -¿Sigues encontrándote mal?

-No. No estoy enferma -dijo apartando la mirada de él-, pero tienes razón. Debería comer algo. Gracias.

Antes de que pudiera comentar algo más, alguien llamó a la puerta. Era un camarero con el almuerzo que Ichigo había pedido. Rukia se alegró mucho de la interrupción. Observó cómo el camarero colocaba la mesa en una parte sombreada de la cubierta. La escena tenía un aspecto íntimo y acogedor. No se parecía en nada a un almuerzo de trabajo.

Seguramente, aquél era el mejor momento para decírselo. Volvieron a quedarse solos. Ichigo le indicó que tomara asiento y se sentó también.

-¿Te apetece una copa de vino? -le preguntó.

-No, gracias -respondió ella-. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer esta tarde.

Siempre tan sensata...

Rukia no se sentía especialmente así, sino más bien como si estuviera nadando en un mar de incertidumbre. Entonces, se obligó a sonreír.

Ésa es una de las razones por las que te gusta tenerme cerca, ¿verdad? O, al menos, eso era lo que solías decirme.

-Una de las razones...sí. La otra es que combina esa sensatez con la sensualidad. Es una combinación única a la que resulta imposible resistirse.

-No te burles de mí, Ichigo -susurró ella.

Rukia, te aseguro que no me estoy burlando de ti dijo Ichigo, muy serio.

Durante unos instantes, el aire entre ellos parecía lleno de emociones que Rukia no era capaz de comprender. Lo único que sabía era que ella ansiaba que Ichigo la tomara entre sus brazos desesperadamente, no podía ser en especial en estos momentos.

Si le permitía que la tocara, que la llevara a la cama, sólo sería sexo, una vez. Ichigo no podía ofrecerle nada más.

Se miraron una vez más por encima de la mesa. Tal vez no era el instante adecuado para hablarle sobre el bebé. No se sentía fuerte y, además, tenía que estar completamente segura sobre lo que quería antes de poder hablarlo con él.

Buscó un modo de escapar y lo encontró en el trabajo.

-¿Crees que gustaron mis ideas en la reunión de hoy? -preguntó mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

Ichigo sabía que ella se estaba escondiendo deliberadamente detrás del trabajo. La miró y vio cómo tenía la camisa desabrochada justo lo suficiente para mostrar la parte superior del sujetador. Sintió que el deseo se apoderaba de él y se preguntó si debería permitirle aquel cambio de tema tan fácilmente. No obstante, había notado una extraña expresión en sus ojos, una expresión que no le había visto nunca antes. Tras dudarlo un instante, se dejó llevar.

-Había algunas personas que no parecían estar muy seguras sobre si podías alcanzar resultados que pretendes en un espacio de tiempo tan corto, pero creo que, en general, tus ideas fueron bien recibidas. También creo que vas a tener que gastar más dinero en publicidad. Tus cifras no concuerdan en esa zona en particular.

¡Claro que concuerdan! —Protestó Rukia—. He realizado un amplio estudio y hay un plan equilibrado entre la televisión y los periódicos de tirada nacional. Será más que suficiente para un lanzamiento inicial.

—Sí, pero no queremos que sea suficiente, sino algo con más lujos y extravagante.

Si quieres, podemos volver a repasar las cifras —dijo ella tomando su maletín. Sacó las notas que había hecho anteriormente y las colocó sobre la mesa.

No lo creo —replicó él mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Había decidido que no iba a dejarla llegar tan lejos. Había llegado el momento de hablar de ellos—. Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar de eso más tarde.

Inmediatamente, una luz de cautela se encendió en los ojos de Rukia.

Ichigo, si esto tiene que ver con la conversación que hemos tenido antes, no creo que haya nada más que decir.

— ¿No?

Rukia se sonrojó. Sabía que eso no era cierto. Justo en aquel momento, su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Lo sacó rápidamente del bolso con mano temblorosa y miró la pantalla. Era su hermana.

—Perdona —dijo haciendo ademán de levantarse de la mesa—, voy a tener que aceptar esta llamada.

—No —replicó Ichigo. Entonces, extendió la mano y le quitó el teléfono. Cortó inmediatamente la llamada.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso? —le espetó ella poniéndose de pie. Se sentía furiosa con él.

Ya podrás llamar a quien sea más tarde.

Lo miró fijamente y frunció el ceño. Sabía que ocurría algo, aunque no estaba segura de qué se trataba. Tal vez no era nada, pero no le gustaba. Le hacía sentirse nerviosa e intranquila.

—Siéntate —le ordenó.

Durante un instante, ella no obedeció. Lo hizo un segundo después.

—Tenemos que aclarar el aire.

—No creo que podamos —replicó ella—. Lo que creo que tengo que presentar es mi dimisión —añadió antes que pudiera pensar con claridad. Se quedaría embarazada y sin trabajo, pero sentía que tenía que huir. Ya encontraría otra cosa.

—Creo que eso se llama huir, Rukia.

—Creo que se llama ser realista.

—Has firmado un contrato de cuatro meses con esta empresa. Creo que eso es ser realista —replicó él frunciendo el ceño—. Esto no es propio de ti, Rukia. Tú y yo nos parecemos mucho. Los dos ponemos el trabajo en primer lugar y tú acabas de empezar en este proyecto. Ahora, quieres huir por la química que hay entre nosotros, ¿no?

De repente, una brisa hizo volar los papeles que Rukia había dejado sobre la mesa. Salieron volando por todas partes. Rápidamente, los dos se levantaron para recogerlos.

Las manos de ambos se entrecruzaron cuando los dos trataron de alcanzar la última página. Rukia apartó las manos como si hubiera tocado un fuego. Lentamente, los dos se pusieron de pie.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Rukia? —le preguntó él suavemente.

Ella se sonrojó. De repente, su teléfono móvil empezó de nuevo a sonar. Se apartó de Ichigo y fue a contestar.

-Hola, Hisana... ¿puedo llamarte un poco más tarde? En estos momentos no puedo hablar contigo.

Mientras ella estaba hablando, vio que Ichigo volvía a abrir su maletín para guardar los papeles. Entonces, sintió que el pánico se apoderaba de ella al ver que él se había fijado en el folleto que Rukia había colocado allí anteriormente.

Él lo miró y lo sacó del maletín.

-¿Por qué hay un folleto sobre una prueba de embarazo entre tus papeles de trabajo? -le preguntó mirándola fijamente-. Rukia, ¿qué es esto?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hey espero que este capitulo fuera de su gusto seque soy mala por dejarlo asta y pero sean comprensibles que todo tiene su tiempo, se que todas se mueren por saber que ara rukia ahora, que pensara el guapo de ichigo y mas como reaccionara ante la noticia de ser papa.**

**pero esto y mucho mas en el próximo capitulo jijijijijii. **

**agradecimientos a.**

**lorenis-chan**

**rukia kurosaki-chan**

**anahis**

**vickyallyz**

**may hudson**

**mayy kia-chan**

**ghost iv**

**leslie**

**hachi**

**hotaru saturn black**

**gzn**

**varie77**

**sakura-jeka**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios mil gracias a todas.**

**att:Naoko tendo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	8. Chapter 8

**.Hola aki de nuevo trayendo el capitulo 7 de esta hermosa historia, como sabrán habido muchos problemas para poder subir capítulos así que con la gran ayuda de mi amiga zerezo-kittzz gracias a ella puedo actualizar y traerles este capitulo así que solo recuerden que es una adaptación y que los personajes no me pertenecen así que a leer se a dicho. **

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.Ichigo se quedó atónito al ver que ella palidecía. De repente, todo empezó a encajar.

-Te he hecho una pregunta, Rukia -dijo a cercándose a ella con el folleto en la mano-. ¿Qué es esto?

Es la verdadera razón por la que no puedo seguir trabajando para ti -susurró-. Estoy embarazada, Ichigo.

¿Es mío el bebé? -le preguntó él. Tenía una mirada inescrutable en los ojos.

¡Por supuesto que es tuyo!

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ocultándomelo?

-¡No te lo he estado ocultando! ¡Te lo acabo de decir ahora mismo!,

-¡Porque te has visto obligada a hacerlo!

Eso no es cierto. Estaba pensando en cómo hacerlo. Simplemente no sabía cómo hacerlo. Para ser sincera contigo, Ichigo, aún no me he hecho a la idea yo misma. Estaba tratando de pensar en todo adecuadamente, dejar que se me aclarara la mente para saber que quería hacer antes de hablar contigo.

¿Y cuánto tiempo iba a llevarte eso? -le preguntó, en un tono de hostilidad en la voz que ella no le había escuchado nunca-. ¿Habría sido antes o después de librarte del bebé?

¿Cómo te atreves a decirme algo así a mí? -re plicó Rukia, furiosa.

-¿Cómo te atreves a intentar ocultarme esto? ¿Es ésta la razón por la que decidiste no seguir trabajando para mí en Naviera Kurosaki?

— ¡Claro que no! Entonces, ni siquiera sabía que es taba embarazada. Admito que me hice una prueba an tes de que termináramos nuestra relación, pero el re sultado fue negativo. Me asustó mucho, Ichigo, lo que me hizo darme cuenta de que nuestra aventura era un territorio muy peligroso. Entonces, esta mañana co mencé a sentir náuseas y estuve a punto de desma yarme en la reunión. Comencé a preguntarme si la prueba que me hice entonces había sido exacta. Presa del pánico, hoy fui a comprar otra. ¡Cuando me salió un resultado positivo, no me lo podía creer! No sabía ni lo que decir ni lo que hacer...

—Y por eso, lo primero que se te pasa por la cabeza es dejar tu trabajo, tratar de alejarte sin siquiera decír melo.

—Por el amor de Dios, Ichigo. ¡Dame un respiro! ¡No sé ni siquiera cómo me siento! No he podido pensarme bien las cosas. Aún sigo sorprendida por lo que acabo de descubrir.

Ichigo asintió como si eso lo aceptara, pero el silen cio entre ellos estaba cargado de tensión.

—Por eso, esta mañana, cuando hablaste de querer una relación más seria, ¿estabas pensando en esta si tuación?

—No. ¡Ni siquiera estaba contemplando esta situa ción! Sin embargo, te aseguro que no tienes que preo cuparte, Ichigo. Tú no tienes nada que ver con esto. Es mi hijo. Si decido seguir adelante con el embarazo, no voy a querer nada de ti —añadió muy enfáticamente—. No te verás comprometido a nada, ni tiempo ni dinero.

La mirada de Ichigo se endureció un poco más.

—Eso ni hablar, Rukia —replicó—. Tengo que ver con esto, tanto si tú quieres como si no.

—No me puedes obligar a toma una decisión que no quiero. Haré lo que me convenga a mí...

—Sin embargo, esto ya no tiene que ver contigo —la interrumpió Ichigo.

— ¿Acaso te crees que eso no lo sé? La responsabilidad que siento es enorme, tanto que me está aplastand o.

—Razón por la cual tenemos que compartirla. —No tendremos que hacer nada de eso.

—No te enfrentes a mí en esto, Rukia, porque te aseguro que tienes las de perder.

¡No me puedes obligar a que aborte si yo no quiero!.

Creo que no he mencionado la palabra «aborto».

—Aún —le espetó ella—, pero sé en qué estás pen sando. Estás pensando que, si me pagas una clínica privada en la que pueda abortar, habrás cumplido con tu parte de la responsabilidad, o, al menos, de la parte de la responsabilidad que tú quieres. Sólo quieres que el problema desaparezca.

— ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que yo estoy pensando en estos momentos!

—Te conozco. Sé que odias los compromisos y que eres la última persona del mundo que querría conver tirse en padre.

—Admito que, desde que mi matrimonio terminó, he mantenido alejado de las relaciones serias, pero no te da a ti derecho alguno a juzgarme por eso.

—Cuando estabas casado no querías hijos, y mucho menos ahora. He oído lo que se dice de ti...

— ¿Tú crees?

— ¡Sí! No querías tener hijos y tu ex esposa sí —le dijo Rukia. Ya no le importaba nada—. Así que no finjas querer algo que no eres. No creas que me puedes poner una venda sobre los ojos y luego sugerirme veladamente una clínica muy cara cuando llegue el momento de decidir.

—No sabes de qué diablos estás hablando, Rukia —re puso Ichigo. Su voz estaba marcada por una furia que a ella le hizo echarse a temblar.

—Lo siento. Probablemente no debería haberte di cho eso.

—Por supuesto que no!

—Jamás has hablado de tu matrimonio conmigo, por lo que...

—Decidiste fiarte de lo que se rumoreaba sobre mí. Para que conste, Rukia, quiero que sepas que yo amaba a mi esposa y que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ella. Sin embargo, tienes razón. Cuando mi matrimo nio se rompió, decidí que era una institución que pre fería evitar en el futuro. Llegué a la conclusión de que no me interesaba invertir de nuevo en relaciones de verdad. Los romances casuales eran lo único que me interesaba y ciertamente no tenía plan alguno de empe zar una familia.

—Precisamente por eso no tienes por qué preocuparte por el hecho de que yo esté embarazada —afirmó Rukia. Ichigo no le había contado nada que ella ya no supiera—. No tienes que invertir en nada conmigo, ni emocional ni económicamente. Vi el modo en el que me mirabas esta mañana cuando te dije que yo buscaba una relación se ria. No tienes que preocuparte. Te aseguro que no te es taba sugiriendo nada. Además, te repito que en ese mo mento no sabía que estaba embarazada y hablaba en serio cuando te dije que no creía que nos fuera a ir bien juntos. Lo que tuvimos fue sólo una aventura. No se su ponía que tenía que acabar de este modo.

—En eso tienes razón. Tuvimos mucho cuidado. To mamos precauciones, pero los accidentes ocurren de todas formas.

Rukia sintió un enorme vacío en su interior. A pesar de todo, mantuvo con firmeza la mirada de Ichigo.

—Lo que importa a partir de ahora es cómo afronte s esta situación.

Ella asintió y trató de tragar el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta. Ichigo notó que, de repente, pare cía muy cansada. Recordó que aquella mañana había estado a punto de desmayarse.

Tienes que sentarte —le dijo.

Te aseguro que estoy bien, Ichigo —replicó ella mi rándole con gesto desafiante—. No soy una inválida ni necesito que empieces a tratarme como si lo fuera.

Te aseguro que ésa no era en absoluto mi inten ción, pero insisto en que deberías sentarte y en que de berías comer algo. Llevas todo el día sin probar bo cado.

Lo último que a Rukia le apetecía hacer era comer, en especial en compañía de Ichigo. No obstante, decidió tomar un vaso de agua. Tenía la boca muy seca.

— ¿De cuánto crees que estás? —le preguntó mientras

Los dos volvían a sentarse.

De dos meses... creo. Haré que me lo confirme todo un médico.

—Te concertaré una cita con Richard May esta tarde. Es el médico del barco —añadió a modo de explica ción—. Después, ya veremos lo, que hacemos.

—De repente has empezado a hablar como si estu vieras; organizando un negocio.

Tenemos que ser prácticos, Rukia.

Se miraron. En aquel instante, a Rukia le habría gus tado decirle que hubiera dado cualquier cosa para dejar la conveniencia a un lado. Que sólo quería que la to mase entre sus brazos. Sin embargo, se limitó a asentir ella sabía que él tenía razón.

-Sí, por supuesto.

—Puedes tomarte libre el resto de la tarde.

—Prefiero mantenerme ocupada y, además, tenemos una reunión a las tres.

—Esta mañana ya nos hemos ocupado de los asuntos más importantes. No tienes por qué asistir a la reunión de esta tarde.

El teléfono móvil de Ichigo comenzó a sonar. Él contestó con un gesto impaciente.

—Estaré ahí dentro de un minuto —dijo antes de col gar—. Tengo que marcharme, Rukia. Le diré al médico que te llame para que puedas concertar una cita con él. Hablaremos después.

Rukia se encogió de hombros. No había razón para discutir con Ichigo cuando utilizaba ese tono de voz.

Richard May era un hombre muy agradable de unos cincuenta años. Examinó a Rukia y declaró a continua ción que su estado de salud era perfecto y que estaba embarazada de poco más de dos meses.

—Enhorabuena —le había dicho—. Va a tener un re galo de Navidad muy especial. Yo diría que la fecha probable de parto será sobre el veinte de diciembre.

Tras el examen, Rukia se encontraba tumbada en la cama del camarote, tratando de pensar en todo lo ocu rrido. Intentaba visualizar su pequeño piso en Navi dad, decorado como de costumbre para aquellas fe chas, con las tarjetas, el árbol de Navidad... y una cuna de bebé. Todo parecía completamente surrealista.

Sin embargo, era muy real. Había decidido que quería tener ese hijo con todo su corazón. Cada vez es taba más segura de ello. Fuera lo que fuera lo que Ichigo le dijera, no iba a cambiar de opinión al res pecto.

Era consciente de que sería muy difícil sola y sabía que tendría dificultades económicas. Probablemente le ayudaría terminar su contrato para con Ichigo, a pesar de que sólo iba a durar cuatro meses. A pesar de todo, esto le permitiría tener un colchón económico adecuado. Después, podría buscar un trabajo a tiempo parcial.

El problema era que no se creía lo suficientemente fuerte emocionalmente para permanecer al lado de Ichigo durante ese tiempo. Todavía no había conse ntido que se le quitara de la cabeza presentar su renuncia y marcharse.

Después de todo, ¿qué clase de am biente podría haber entre ellos si se quedaba? Si Ichigo quería que se librara del bebé y ella se negaba, la situa ción podría ser muy tensa. Por otro lado, tampoco po dría soportar su conformidad... ni su caridad.

Cerró los ojos y recordó cómo había reaccionado él al conocer la noticia. Su ira había sido más intensa de lo que había esperado. Recordó retazos de la conversa ción.

«Para que conste, Rukia, quiero que sepas que yo amaba a mi esposa y que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ella. Sin embargo, tienes razón. Cuando mi matri monio se rompió, decidí que era una institución que prefería evitar en el futuro. Llegué a la conclusión de que no me interesaba invertir de nuevo en relaciones le verdad. Los romances casuales eran lo único que me interesaba y ciertamente no tenía plan alguno de empezar una familia».

Se colocó la mano con gesto protector sobre el vientre.

—Nos las arreglaremos sin él —susurró, muy emo cionada—. No lo necesitamos.

Al escuchar que se abría la puerta principal del ca marote, se levantó rápidamente. Enseguida, se dirigió al espejo que había sobre la cómoda para comprobar su aspecto. Estaba muy pálida y tenía el cabello revuelto y suelto sobre los hombros. Sin embargo, no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto, dado que se había dejado el bolso en el salón del camarote. Se peinó el cabello con los dedos y se frotó un poco los labios para poder devolverles un poco de color.

¿Rukia? —preguntó la voz de Ichigo mientras lla maba con los nudillos a la puerta del dormitorio. Antes de que Rukia pudiera responder, él abrió la puerta—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Bien. ¿Cómo ha ido la reunión?

—Los contables se quedaron muy impresionados con tus planes —respondió mientras entraba en el dor mitorio Inmediatamente, arrojó la chaqueta que lle vaba en la mano sobre una silla—. Te alegrará saber que respaldan tus ideas al cien por cien.

—Me alegro. He ido a ver al médico —añadió.

—Sí. Me lo ha dicho. Sé que estás embarazada de algo más de dos meses.

¿Te lo ha dicho?

¿Te molesta?

—Sí, claro que me molesta —replicó ella—. Se trata de mi hijo y me gustaría que se respetara mi intimidad.

—Se respeta y, como le dije a Richard cuando con certé la cita para ti, se trata también de mi hijo.

— ¡Te ruego que no hagas esto, Ichigo!

— ¿Hacer qué? —preguntó él. La miró durante un ins tante. No pudo evitar reparar en los rizos que se le arremolinaban sobre los hombros. Tenía un aspecto pálido y frágil, pero muy hermoso.

Tratar de hacerte cargo de todas mis cosas. Te co nozco, Ichigo y sé cómo eres. Estás tratando esta situa ción como si se tratara de algún plan de negocios del que estás a cargo. Pues no lo es. Yo estoy a cargo de lo que me está ocurriendo.

Ya te lo dije antes, Rukia. No permitiré que me dejes de lado. Se trata de mi hijo. Estoy implicado en tanto si te gusta como si no... Y deseo tener este hijo.

-¿Quieres al niño? —repitió ella muy sorprendida.

-Sí.

, ¿De verdad?

Sí, acabo de decirlo.

¿Tú, que tienes fobia al compromiso? ¿Tú, que sólo quieres relaciones casuales? ¿Quiere que me crea que deseas aceptar la mayor responsabilidad que puede haber en la vida... la de un hijo?

No seas así, Rukia. No es propio de ti.

—Venga, vamos ya, Ichigo. Tienes que admitir que es un salto enorme para ti.

Ichigo se encogió de hombros.

—Todo en la vida comienza por un único paso, ¿no crees? —Afirmó él mirándola a los ojos—. Ya hemos dado ese paso. Ahora no hay vuelta atrás.

Rukia sintió una cálida sensación de alivio en el cuerpo. Jamás se habría imaginado que él le diría algo así.

—Yo también quiero tener este niño —susurró—. Tanto que casi me duele.

—Entonces, estamos de acuerdo —dijo él mirándola fijamente a los ojos—. Me alegro, Rukia. Así se simpli fica todo. Un niño necesita la seguridad de un padre y de una madre. Por eso, nos vamos a casar.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir? —preguntó ella. Durante un instante, creyó que había oído mal.

—Que nos vamos a casar —afirmó, muy seguro de sí mismo—. En cuanto pueda organizarlo.

Durante unos instantes, Rukia estuvo considerando la posibilidad.

—Pero si no nos amamos...

— ¿Acaso importa eso? —preguntó Ichigo mirándola muy seriamente—. De todos modos, ese sentimiento sólo complica las cosas.

¡Claro que importa! —protestó ella volviendo de nuevo a la realidad de un zarpazo.

—Rukia, el hecho de proporcionar a nuestro hijo una infancia segura es lo que importa. Piénsalo. No puedes arreglártelas tú sola. Para empezar, vives en un mi núsculo apartamento que es totalmente inadecuado para un niño.

Te aseguro que me las arreglaré perfectamente bien —le espetó ella llena de ira.

Ichigo negó con la cabeza.

De todos modos, no tienes por qué hacerlo. Estás embarazada de mi heredero. Resulta evidente para cualquiera que voy a cuidar de ti. Debo hacer lo que debo.

— ¡Yo no quiero que hagas lo que debes! —exclamó ella, casi gritando—. Y si ésa es la idea que tú tienes de cómo pedir a una mujer que se case contigo, te puedes quedar con ella.

—Es la idea que yo tengo de una solución.

Bien, pues no me gusta.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que sugieres tú? ¿Crees que sería mejor que yo esperara hasta que naciera el niño y luego llevarte a los tribunales porque quiero la custo dia?

¡No serías capaz de eso! —rugió ella, dolida y asombrada por aquel comentario.

Rukia, te aseguro que haré lo que haga falta, y créeme si te digo que no quieres estar enfrentada a mí. Tengo el dinero y los recursos suficientes para llegar hasta el final y te aseguro que ganaré.

— ¡Ningún juez te dará la custodia! —exclamó ella—. Ninguna persona en su sano juicio le quitaría un niño a su madre.

-Veamos... Quitarle un hijo a una madre soltera y sin muchos recursos y transportarlo a la cariñosa familia de una de las dinastías más poderosas y ricas de Europa ¿A ti qué te parece?

Rukia tragó saliva. El sentimiento de alivio inicial que había experimentado al saber que Ichigo quería a su hijo se había transformado en un absoluto terror.

— ¡No me puedo creer que me estés diciendo estas cosas! ¡Que pudieras considerar durante un instante el hecho de arrebatar por la fuerza a un niño de los brazos de su madre! ¡Es una barbaridad!

—No lo estaba considerando. Espero que muestres sentido común y no lleguemos a eso.

¡Sentido común! Las palabras la escocieron profun damente. Le estaba ofreciendo el matrimonio del mismo modo que ofrecía un trato en una sala de juntas. —Tal vez tengas más dinero que yo, pero eso no sus tituye al amor, Ichigo. Un juez considerará los dos lados de la ecuación.

— ¿Acaso crees que el niño no será amado a mi lado? Debes de tener una pobre opinión de mí si crees eso. Está bien, tú y yo no estamos enamorados, pero eso no significa que yo sea incapaz de amar. Quiero lo mejor para mi hijo y eso incluye una madre... una unidad fa miliar que lo proteja. Tú formas parte de eso, Rukia... Te quiero en mi vida.

—Me quieres como una especie de niñera de conve niencia, más bien —replicó ella con amargura.

—No. Te quiero como mi esposa... en mi cama.

Se acercó un poco más a ella y le acarició suave mente una mejilla. Fue una caricia tierna, casi cariño sa.

Un matrimonio sin amor jamás funcionaría afirmó tratando de centrarse en la realidad.

Durante un instante, la ira se apoderó de Ichigo. No se podía creer que ella estuviera rechazándolo. Lle vaba toda la tarde sin poder pensar en otra cosa y, cuanto más lo pensaba, más sentido tenía todo. De he cho, no podía creer el anhelo que sentía en su interior, la intensidad apasionada con la que sabía que la deseaba. Por supuesto, era por el niño, no por el deseo que ella despertaba en su interior. Podía chascar los dedos y te ner un harén entero de mujeres si así lo deseaba. No la necesitaba, pero por Dios que iba a tenerla.

—Tal vez no estemos perdidamente enamorados, pero somos compatibles, Rukia. En especial en el dor mitorio. Sólo tengo que tocarte para despertar el deseo en ti...

Rukia negó con la cabeza, en parte para tratar de lu char contra la vocecilla que, desde el interior, le decía que él estaba en lo cierto.

— ¡Eres el hombre más arrogante que he conocido nunca!

—Eso ya lo dijiste esta mañana, antes de que me be saras. Lo que soy es sincero, Rukia —añadió, acaricián dole suavemente el rostro—. Siento el calor de tu deseo cuando te toco. Lo saboreo cuando te beso...

Se acercó un poco más y, antes de que Rukia pu diera dar un paso atrás, la besó. Ella sintió un anhelo tan profundo que no pudo resistirse. Intuitivamente, abrió los labios y le devolvió el beso. Ya no escuchaba voz alguna ni podía realizar ningún tipo de razona miento. Lo único que sabía era que lo deseaba deses peradamente, que quería que él la tocara íntimamente, que le hiciera el amor...

Fue él quien rompió el hechizo y se apartó primero.

— ¿Ves? —le dijo, sonriendo.

La arrogancia de Ichigo la devolvió a la realidad. No sabía con quién estaba más enojada, si con él o con ella misma por responder instantáneamente a su pasión.

—No veo nada.

— ¿Acaso necesitas más pruebas? ¿Quieres que vol vamos a probar?

— ¡No! ¡Basta ya, Ichigo! —gritó ella, presa del pá nico. El se echó a reír.

—Todo saldría bien entre nosotros. ¿Por qué arries garte a pasarlo mal por hacerlo todo sola?

—No sería ningún riesgo...

—Estoy siendo razonable, Rukia. Te estoy ofreciendo el matrimonio. No quiero que nuestro hijo tenga que sufrir por lo que diga un tribunal ni por padres que no hacen más que pelearse. Quiero que tenga la misma in fancia segura que yo disfruté de niño en Grecia.

¿Te lo llevarías del país? —preguntó ella, horrori zada

—Por supuesto. Es medio griego y yo tengo una gran familia con la que estaría seguro.

— ¿Y si resulta que es una niña? Podría ser que en tonces no estuvieras tan interesado.

¡El sexo de ese bebé no tiene ninguna importancia para mí! ¿Acaso crees que una niña no necesita padre? Bueno, ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer, Rukia? ¿Vas a acceder a mis deseos y vas a pensar primero en el bienestar de nuestro hijo o esto va a desembocar en una batalla por conseguir la custodia del niño?

Rukia se encogió de hombros. Sabía muy bien lo importante que era sentirse parte de una familia, sen tirse segura y protegida, porque ella no lo había disfru tado. Trató de fingir que él no la había asustado y que controlaba la situación.

Lo pensaré.

Te aseguro que formaremos un buen equipo. ¡Sólo te he dicho que lo pensaré!

Bien. Me puedes dar la respuesta esta noche en la fiesta.

—No, Ichigo. No voy a consentir que me metas pri sas.

—Ni yo que me tengas esperando. Cuando he to mado una decisión sobre algo, no tengo paciencia al guna.

Llamaron a la puerta principal del camarote.

—Seguramente se trata de la boutique con la selec ción de vestidos de cóctel que les he dicho que te traje ran —dijo Ichigo tras mirar al reloj—. Les abriré y me marcharé. Te veré en cubierta más tarde y esperaré a que me des una respuesta. Digamos que nos veremos sobre las seis y media, antes de que la fiesta empiece.

Rukia observó cómo se marchaba. En una ocasión, había oído decir que Ichigo Kurosaki siempre con seguía lo que quería, pero pensaba que aquel comenta rio se refería principalmente a sus negocios. Había visto su determinación en muchas ocasiones en las reuniones a las que había asistido con él y, a menudo, se había apiadado de todos los que se interponían entre sus objetivos y él. Sin embargo, jamás lo había visto actuar de aquel modo a nivel personal. Hasta aquel día.

Estaba segura de que, si la llevaba a los tribunales, probablemente ganaría.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

**.Espero que este capitulo no haya causado infartos , ni daños de alguna especie prometo publicar pronto no desesperen que esta historia esta por ponerse muchísimo mejor.**

**agradezco a todas las hermosas persona que comentan este capitulo esta dedicado a todas ellas.**

**att:Naoko tendo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**hay como están todos se que me fui y ni adiós dije pero tuve fallas técnicas, pero regrese con el capitulo mas emocionante de todos , así que ha leer. **

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Ichigo estaba de pie al lado de la barandilla de cubierta mirando al mar. El dorado ocaso del sol extendía sus rayos por el horizonte, convirtiendo el agua en oro liquido.

Si alguien le hubiera di cho aquella mañana que cuando se pusiera el sol le ha bría pedido a una mujer que se casara con él, se habría reído a carcajadas. Sin embargo, allí estaba, esperando la respuesta de Rukia y no sólo con fría indiferencia, sino más bien con impaciente necesidad.

Siempre había confiado en sus instintos. Había sido su intuición la que le había empujado a convertir el ne gocio familiar en un conglomerado de empresas por todo el mundo. Su único error había sido su matrimo nio, pero se había dicho que todo el mundo tenía dere cho a cometer un error en su vida y se había prometido que no volvería a ocurrir jamás. Jamás volvería a ca sarse. Jamás volvería a amar a una mujer.

No obstante, la vida tiene un extraño sentido del humor. Efectivamente, no se trataba de un matrimonio por amor. Jamás volvería a sentir por una mujer lo que había experimentado por Inoue. Esa clase de amor sólo produce dolor.

Sin embargo, Rukia iba a tener un hijo suyo. Y la deseaba... la deseaba terriblemente. La necesidad de llevársela a la cama llevaba corroyéndolo por dentro desde hacía semanas. La química sexual que había en tre ellos era demasiado fuerte.

Cuando descubrió que ella estaba embarazada, sin tió un crisol de sentimientos enfrentados. Una parte de él volvió al pasado, a Inoue. Casi nunca había podido mirar a Rukia sin ver a Inoue, sin recordar el día en el que había descubierto la verdad.

Pero todo esto pertenecía al pasado. Rukia y el bebé eran el futuro. Cuando ella lo miró y le dijo que quería tener a ese niño, Ichigo había sabido sin duda alguna que el matrimonio era el camino correcto.

Tenía ya treinta y cinco años y no se iba a hacer más joven. Su imperio empresarial necesitaba un here dero. Su propio padre llevaba pidiéndoselo mucho tiempo.

La calidez de la tarde le recordó a Grecia. Pensó en su hogar. Tenía una imponente mansión en un enorme terreno frente al mar. Las vistas eran espectaculares. Había huerto y piscina. La había heredado de sus abuelos, quienes habían esperado que, un día, él vivi ría allí con su esposa e hijos. Sin embargo, no habla sido del gusto de Inoue. Ella prefería vivir en la ciu dad, por lo que la casa había permanecido cerrada du rante todos aquellos años. Ichigo casi nunca iba allí. No le resultaba muy práctico vivir allí solo porque la casa era demasiado grande. Sus apartamentos de Atenas. Londres y Nueva York resultaban mucho más conve nientes.

Con el anuncio del embarazo de Rukia todo había cambiado. No había ningún lugar en el mundo que fuera tan hermoso como Grecia. Su propia infancia allí había sido idílica y eso era precisamente lo que quería para su hijo o hija. De repente, deseó regresar con to das sus fuerzas.

Al día siguiente. Se marcharía con Rukia a Atenas al día siguiente. Antes se casarían en la capilla que había a bordo del Octavia.

Tras tomar su decisión, no vio motivo alguno para esperar. Ya había hablado con sus abogados y había puesto todos los mecanismos en movimiento. Legal mente, necesitaban veinticuatro horas. Había hablado con un juez y con el capitán del barco. Todo estaba or ganizado. Lo único que necesitaba era que Rukia acep tara.

Se dio la vuelta para contemplar la fiesta, que se ce lebraba como homenaje para el personal de Ichigo por haber trabajado tan duro para terminar la remodelación del Octavia a tiempo. Habían llegado ya algunos de los invitados. Miró su reloj y se preguntó dónde estaba Rukia.

-Ichigo, me alegro de verte —dijo uno de sus asocia dos de negocios mientras se acercaba a estrecharle la mano y le presentaba a su elegante y joven esposa.

Trató de concentrarse en la conversación, pero sólo podía pensar en Rukia. Quería escuchar su respuesta. ¿Dónde diablos estaba ella? ¡Ya eran casi las siete! Estaba a punto de excusarse para ir a buscarla cuando una puerta se abrió. Era Rukia.

Completamente cautivado, Ichigo observó cómo ella se acercaba a la barandilla de cubierta para admirar la vista. Estaba maravillosa. Llevaba un vestido de cóctel negro, sin tirantes, que se le ceñía perfectamente a sus corvas y destacaba aún más una figura perfecta y unas largas piernas. Llevaba el cabello suelto y éste le caía en rizos perfectos sobre los cremosos hombros.

Como si notara la mirada de Ichigo, se dio la vuelta. Cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron, Ichigo sintió el fiero azote del deseo.

—Ichigo, ¿estás de acuerdo? —le preguntó la esposa de su socio.

Él frunció el ceño y apartó los ojos de Rukia durante segundo.

Claire, te ruego que me disculpes —murmuró—. Acabo de ver a alguien con quien tengo que hablar.

Sí, pero ¿estás de acuerdo?

—Kana...

No sabía de qué estaba hablando. Le dedicó una sonrisa.

Tendremos que retomar esta conversación un poco más tarde —añadió, con una inclinación de cabeza. En tonces, se dirigió directamente al lugar en el que es taba Rukia.

Ella trató de fingir tranquilidad y despreocupación, pero le resultó muy difícil. El modo en el que él la ha bía mirado le provocó pánico y deseo al mismo tiempo. Le iba a pedir respuesta a su proposición y ella no sabía qué le iba a decir. Se había pasado las últimas horas tratando de recuperar el equilibrio, tratando de decirse que no necesitaba precipitarse a la hora de to mar una decisión, que él simplemente tendría que es perar. Sin embargo, Ichigo no parecía dispuesto a hacerlo.

Buenas tardes, Rukia. Llegas tarde.

¿Sí? —replicó encogiéndose de hombros—. Estaba leyendo las notas de la reunión de esta mañana y perdí toda noción del tiempo —mintió. A pesar de que lo ha bía intentado, no había podido leer ni una sola palabra de las notas en cuestión. No había hecho más que pen sar en la proposición de Ichigo.

—¿De verdad? —repuso él, con impaciencia—. Bueno, supongo que ha merecido la pena esperar —añadió—. Estás preciosa.

—Gracias —respondió Rukia. Como no pudo evitar sonrojarse, él sonrió.

—Bueno, ¿has pensado en mi oferta, Rukia?

—¿Ahora estás hablando de trabajo o de tu proposi ción de matrimonio?

Sabes muy bien de qué estoy hablando.

—Sí, desgraciadamente lo sé muy bien, pero lo que no puedo entender es cómo puedes tratar el asunto del matrimonio como si fuera un negocio.

—En realidad, tanto si te gusta como si no, el matri monio es un negocio —observó él—. Es una asociación .

—Ahora hablas como si fueras abogado —murmuró ella—, pero ahora me acuerdo que, efectivamente, estu diaste Derecho, ¿no? Recuerdo que me lo contaste.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nada?

—Mucho, créeme. No me quiero ver atrapada en un frío matrimonio, Ichigo.

Él se echó a reír.

—Rukia, cielo, ¿a quién quieres engañar? La pasión que arde entre nosotros es como un horno.

Ella sabía que aquella afirmación era muy evidente. Se sintió temblar al recordar lo profundamente que él podía satisfacerla.

A pesar de todo, no iba a dejar que él la presionara. Tenía su orgullo y un matrimonio con un hombre que no la amaba resultaba muy difícil de asimilar. No es taba segura de que pudiera aceptarlo, aunque fuera por el bien del niño.

No obstante, ¿qué alternativas tenía? ¿Enfrentarse a Ichigo en una batalla legal para conseguir la custodia del niño? Sólo pensarlo la llenaba de ansiedad, sobre todo porque sabía que llevaba las de perder.

-Ichigo, ¿hablabas en serio cuando me dijiste que te enfrentarías conmigo para conseguir la custodia?

-Yo jamás digo nada que no tenga intención de ha cer, pero te aseguro que no quiero hacerlo. No quiero hacerte daño.

-Entonces, no me lo hagas.

-Entonces, no me hagas hacerlo —replicó él, sin ceder—. Esto no sólo tiene que ver contigo, Rukia. Tiene que ver con un niño... con el heredero de la fortuna Kurosaki nada menos.

—Todo eso es lo único que te importa, ¿verdad? Te ner el control sobre tu precioso hijo y heredero.

—¿Acaso eso te parece malo? Además, no estoy de acuerdo con la palabra «control». Me suena algo dura. Lo que quiero por encima de todo es ser buen padre.

—¿Y controlarme a mí?

Ichigo sonrió.

—Rukia, yo quiero controlarte de un modo completa mente diferente —susurró. Le miró las curvas de su cuerpo y el aire pareció restallar entre ambos

Rukia sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería él. Re cordaba demasiado bien lo agradable que era sentirlo controlándole el cuerpo...

-Estamos bien juntos, Rukia. ¿De verdad quieres que nuestro hijo crezca conociendo a las diferentes pa rejas que pasen por nuestras vidas y que, al final, ter minen por afectar la suya?

Instintivamente, ella se colocó una mano sobre el vientre a modo de protección. Efectivamente, aquello era lo último que deseaba. Durante un instante, re cordó a algunos de los amigos de su madre, con los que ella salía durante unas semanas para luego termi nar desapareciendo. Recordó uno en particular que ha bía sentido una profunda antipatía por ella. •—¿Rukia? —preguntó Ichigo al ver que ella palidecía de repente.

—Tienes razón. No quiero esa situación —susurró.

-En ese caso, deja que os cuide a los dos —afirmó Ichigo. Extendió la mano y le levantó la barbilla para poder mirarla a los ojos—. Puedo darte todo lo que pue das desear...

Menos amor, precisamente lo que ella quería más desesperadamente. ¿Por qué tenía que importarle tanto? Seguramente, lo más importante era que su hijo tuviera una infancia feliz y segura.

«Porque lo amaba». Durante un instante, la verdad la iluminó por dentro como si se le hubiera encendido una bombilla. Por eso había tenido tanto miedo de en cariñarse demasiado con él. Por eso quería huir.

Todos los hombres que había conocido a lo largo de su vida le habían hecho daño, pero Ichigo podía hacerle más que ninguno de ellos. No física, pero sí emocio nalmente. Las cicatrices que podría dejarle serían mu cho más profundas que nada de lo que hubiera sufrido en su vida.

Había tratado de terminar con el dolor cortando todo vínculo con él, pero no le había servido de nada. En aquellos momentos, estaba metida aún más profun damente en aquel lío. ¿Cómo iba a poder cortar todo vínculo con el padre de su hijo? Aunque se negara a ,casarse con él siempre formaría parte de su vida.

—Necesito que me respondas ahora mismo, Rukia. ¿Qué va a ser?

Si decía que no, ¿lo lamentaría el resto de su vida? Se imaginó su futuro. Vería a Ichigo desde la distancia, en los cumpleaños de su hijo, en las fiestas del cole gio... Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. ¿No era me jor estar con él que no estarlo? Además, el bienestar de su hijo era lo primero.

—Está bien —susurró, provocando un inmediato sen timiento de euforia en Ichigo—. Trato hecho, pero sólo con mis condiciones —se apresuró a añadir—. Tendre mos un largo compromiso y...

—Ni hablar. Con mis condiciones o nada. A mi ma nera a o nada.

Ichigo...

He hablado con el capitán Roberto para que nos case aquí a bordo del Octavia antes de que nos mar chemos a Grecia mañana.

—Espera un momento...

—No, Rukia. Tú serás la esposa modelo. Harás todo lo que yo te pida y, a cambio, yo te trataré con respeto y generosidad. Ésas son las condiciones.

—¡Yo no soy una de tus posesiones, Ichigo! —replicó ella. Se sentía humillada y herida.

—Todavía —afirmó él. Extendió las manos y le aga rró por las muñecas para tirar fuertemente hacia él—, pero yo deseo poseerte, Rukia. Una y otra vez...

Rukia lo miró y vio cómo la pasión se le reflejaba en los ojos. En vez de apartarse de él, se acercó un poco más. Efectivamente, Ichigo no la amaba, pero la deseaba.

Justo en aquel momento, él se inclinó sobre ella y le capturó los labios con una pasión fiera y posesiva que Rukia sabía que tendría que bastarle porque era incapaz de decirle no.

Tal vez ella lo amaba lo suficiente por los dos.

Le devolvió los besos con idéntica pasión, abrasándolo con fuerza. No quería necesitarlo de aquel modo, pero así era. Por lo tanto, lo único que podía hacer era rendirse.

Cuando Ichigo por fin la soltó, se sentía temblorosa y sin aliento. El silencio entre ellos estaba ocupado por el sonido de la fiesta, la conversación de los invitados entremezclada con la música, y el rápido sonido de los latidos del corazón de Rukia.

—Te deseo, Rukia —susurró, con la voz plena de de seo. Le acarició suavemente la piel provocando miles de sensaciones en ella—, pero tenemos que hacer esto bien. Esta noche, dormirás sola aquí, a bordo del barco. Mañana, consumaremos nuestro matrimonio.

Un miembro del personal del barco se acercó hacia ellos. Rukia aprovechó la oportunidad para soltarse de él.

Señor, estamos listos para los fuegos artificiales. ¿Quiere usted decir algunas palabras antes de que co mencemos?

Ichigo miró por encima del hombro y asintió.

-Iré dentro de un momento —dijo.

Cuando volvieron a quedarse a solas, los dos guar daron silencio durante unos minutos. Rukia sentía mu cho miedo por la velocidad con la que estaban progre sando las cosas y por los sentimientos que ella misma estaba experimentando.

-Ichigo, tenemos más de seis meses antes de que nazca el bebé.

-Y vamos a utilizar ese tiempo para conocernos. Para disfrutarnos...

Rukia trató de no excitarse por la pasión que vio en los ojos de Ichigo. Trató de decirse que no iba a permitirle que la tratara como a un objeto sexual, pero su cuerpo no parecía estar de acuerdo. Su cuerpo le decía que lo deseaba y que era cuestión de gran urgencia.

Ichigo sonrió al ver la llama que se reflejaba en los ojos de ella.

—Mañana me pertenecerás de nuevo, Rukia. He re servado la capilla para las tres y media de mañana. Después del servicio, nos marcharemos a Grecia para disfrutar de unos días de luna de miel y ponernos al día.

Antes de que Rukia pudiera responder, él se alejó de ella. Se dio la vuelta y se apoyó contra la barandilla del barco. Contempló el mar, sobre el que se reflejaban las luces de la isla de Manhattan y se preguntó si había he cho bien aceptando casarse con Ichigo. Lo deseaba mucho, quizá demasiado...

La brisa le rozó la piel, provocándole un violento dolor.

Se giró para contemplar la fiesta. Habría unos cien invitados sobre la cubierta y la orquesta no paraba de tocar. Vio que Ichigo se encontraba hablando con la or questa. Entonces, él tomó el micrófono al tiempo que la música dejaba de sonar. Los invitados lo recibieron con un cálido aplauso y muchos vítores, lo que hizo que Rukia sonriera.

Todo el mundo apreciaba a Ichigo. Era un empresa rio duro y cruel, pero se le daba bien la gente. Suponía que era porque siempre era justo y sincero. Uno siem pre sabía en qué situación estaba con él.

Deseó que no fuera así. Casi deseó que él hubiera mentido y le hubiera dicho que se estaba enamorando de ella. Sin embargo, si lo hiciera, no sería Ichigo. Ade más, a ella no le gustaba que la trataran de tonta.

—Señoras y caballeros. Me gustaría darles la bienve nida a todos aquí esta noche y agradecerles su presen cia. También me gustaría darles las gracias a todos los que tan duramente han trabajado para asegurarse de que el Octavia estuviera, terminado a tiempo —dijo. Los presentes entonaron una nueva ovación—. También, me gustaría anunciar mi compromiso con la señorita Rukia kuchiki. Algunos ya la conocen. Trabajó como direc tora de proyecto en Naviera Kurosaki durante unos me ses y ahora está a mi lado en Madison Brown. Ha con sentido en convertirse en mi esposa y nos casaremos aquí, a bordo del Octavia, mañana.

Todos los presentes rompieron a aplaudir. Un foco comenzó a dar vueltas, buscando a Rukia. Cuando la encontró, todos se volvieron y aplaudieron.

Rukia lo estaba pasando muy mal. ¿Por qué había tenido que anunciar su boda de aquella manera?

El foco dejó de iluminarla cuando Ichigo siguió ha blando.

—Sólo me resta decirles que espero que disfruten de esta velada. Los fuegos artificiales están a punto de co menzar, por lo que les pido que levanten sus copas por el Octavia. La siguiente pieza de música será en honor de Rukia, mi futura esposa.

En cuanto él terminó de hablar, el cuarteto de cuerda comenzó a tocar una pieza de música clásica. La sentida melodía resonó en la noche, reflejando la emoción que provocaba en todos los presentes.

Aquélla era una de las piezas de música favoritas de Rukia. Siempre le había hecho emocionarse mucho. Recordó que se lo contó a Ichigo en una ocasión, cuando puso un CD que la contenía en su apartamento.

Se sorprendió mucho de que él se acordara.

«¡Maldito sea!», pensó. Parpadeó para que no se le

amaran las repentinas lágrimas que le habían acu mulado en los ojos y se apartó un poco de todos los que la rodeaban

De repente, necesitaba desesperadamente estar a solas. No le costó encontrar un lugar oscuro y tran quilo en la popa del barco. Observó cómo los fuegos artificiales explotaban sobre el cielo para derramarse luego sobre el agua iluminando la oscuridad.

—¿Qué te parece? —le susurró Ichigo al oído. Ella se dio la vuelta y se encontró demasiado cerca de él.

-Me ha sorprendido un poco el anuncio...

—Es mejor que la gente se entere para evitar los rumores.

—Supongo que sí.

—Antes, se nos olvidó algo.

¿El qué?

Ichigo se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una pequeña cajita.

—Esta tarde fui de compras y adquirí esto, por si acaso —dijo. Abrió la tapa. Mostrando un enorme diamante que había en su interior brilló bajo los destellos de los fuegos artificiales.

Es muy bonito, Ichigo —susurró ella, con voz tré mula—. Evidentemente, no tenías muchas dudas de que dijera que sí, ¿verdad?

Él se encogió de hombros.

Pensé que prevalecería el sentido común.

Resultaba muy extraño. Todo resultaba muy román tico, el anillo perfecto y él era el hombre de sus sue ños. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo Rukia sentía que se le estaba rompiendo el corazón.

* * *

**Espero que les gustara este capitulo en el fin de semana subiré el siguiente capitulo recordando que esposa a la fuga fue borrado lo podrán encontrar con el nombre de matrimonio forzoso si no dan con el busque ha lutzya tendo.**

**att:Naoko tendo..**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola se que he tardado mucho pero pido mil disculpas sigo con mi mudanza y no he podido conectar bien la red , pero a qui les traigo el nuevo capitulo espero que les guste y porfas alguien que se apiade de mi y queme cuente en que va el anime y el manga de bleach.**

* * *

Capítulo 9

Lo primero que Rukia vio cuando abrió los ojos aquella mañana fue su anillo de compromiso. Relucía brillantemente bajo los rayos del sol de la mañana cada vez que ella movía la mano.

Aquél era el día de su boda. ¡Iba a casarse con Ichigo Kurosaki! Aquel pensamiento se abrió paso por su cuerpo con la fuerza de una corriente eléctrica. Todo estaba ocurriendo demasiado deprisa: la confir mación de su embarazo, la boda... Se sentía confusa y desorientada.

Se levantó de la cama. Decidió que no podría pasar aquel día si no creía que, al menos, las cosas iban a sa lir bien.

La noche anterior, cuando se metió en la cama, llamó a su hermana para darle la noticia. Hisana se quedó muda durante unos momentos.

Sólo porque estés embarazada no significa que tengas que casarte —le había dicho su hermana—. Sé que nuestra infancia fue lo peor, pero no puedes dejar que el pasado te influya en las decisiones que afectan a tu futuro.

Hisana, estoy siendo práctica. Criar a un hijo en so litario es muy difícil. Además, mi situación económica no es la más idónea. Sigo pagando una enorme hipo teca por mi piso e Ichigo más o menos me ha exigido que me case con él. Quiere este niño y es un hombre muy poderoso e influyente.

— ¿Quieres decir que te está chantajeando para que te cases con él?

Rukia lo pensó durante un instante mientras se mi raba en el espejo. A continuación, miró a su alrededor. En un rincón había una maleta nueva llena de todo lo que podría necesitar para los pocos días que iban a pa sar en Grecia. En el armario, había una selección de trajes nuevos para que eligiera entre ellos para la cere monia de la boda. Todo había estado esperándola la noche anterior cuando regresó al camarote, incluso el camisón que llevaba puesto en aquellos momentos.

No se sentía chantajeada, sino comprada. Era como si Ichigo la estuviera tratando como si fuera una concubina a la que iba a mantener para su propio placer. Todo se le había escapado de las manos. Ya no controlaba nada.

Ichigo siempre conseguía lo que quería y la deseaba a ella. Sin embargo, sólo era por el bebé. Así era su realidad. No era demasiado tarde para cambiar de opi nión, pero, el problema era que no quería hacerlo. Quería casarse con Ichigo porque lo amaba.

Así se lo dijo a su hermana durante la conversación de la noche anterior. Hisana se relajó inmediatamente.

—¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes? ¡Eso es diferente!

No obstante, no le había dicho a su hermana que los sentimientos no eran correspondidos ni que Ichigo sólo es taba interesado en el bebé. La verdad era demasiado dolo rosa incluso para revelársela a una persona tan querida para ella como su hermana Hisana. Rukia tenía su orgullo.

De repente, sintió ganas de vomitar y tuvo que ir precipitadamente al cuarto de baño. ¿Serían las náu seas típicas de las embarazadas o los nervios de una novia en el día de su boda?

¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto?

La pregunta le había mantenido despierta gran parte de la noche y seguía molestándola mientras se duchaba y examinaba las ropas que se le habían enviado para que eligiera. Los trajes eran todos sencillos, muy elegantes y de color crema, creaciones de grandes diseñadores.

Se quedó con el primero que se probó porque no te nía ganas de probarse ninguno más y, de todos modos, le sentaba muy bien. La chaqueta tenía un diseño muy mono con cuello en forma de corazón e iba acompa ñada de un vestido recto que le sentaba muy bien. Re sultaba formal, pero no demasiado llamativo, lo que parecía estar en consonancia con la situación.

Alguien llamó a la puerta cuando se estaba termi nando de arreglar el cabello y el maquillaje. El pánico se apoderó de ella. ¿Y si era Ichigo? Aún era temprano. Rá pidamente observó el monitor de seguridad y vio que se trataba simplemente de un mozo con un ramo de flores.

Eran muy hermosas. Se trataba de rosas y orquídeas de color rosa que formaban un pequeño ramo de mano. Cuando volvió a cerrar la puerta, leyó la tarjeta que lo acompañaba:

Pensé que deberías tener flores para que acompa ñen en el altar. Nos vemos a las tres. Ichigo.

. Él ni siquiera había podido mentir y utilizar una pa labra afectuosa para terminar la tarjeta. De todos mo dos, Rukia se dijo que no importaba. Era mejor que fuera sincero. Aspiró el suave perfume de las flores y trató de calmarse los nervios.

Volvieron a llamar a la puerta. La abrió sin mirar, pensando que sería otro mozo que le llevaba alguna otra cosa. En aquella ocasión se trataba de Ichigo. Es taba muy guapo con un traje oscuro. Cuando él la miró, sintió que se deshacía por dentro.

-¡Llegas pronto! —exclamó ella—. ¡En la tarjeta decía las tres! ¿Acaso has venido a verme por si seme ocurre escaparme? —le preguntó, tratando de que la frase sonara a broma. No lo consiguió.

—¿Es así como te sientes?

Me siento algo aturdida, si he de serte sincera. Todo está ocurriendo demasiado rápido.

—Si te sirve de algo, yo también me siento un poco así.

—¿Es ésa la razón de que nos estemos casando con tanta precipitación? ¿Por si te arrepientes y cambias de opinión?

—Te aseguro que eso no va a ocurrir, Rukia. Nos va mos a casar tan rápido por nuestro hijo... y porque ne cesitamos tiempo para estar juntos y para acostumbrarnos a vivir en pareja antes de que nazca el niño. Por cierto, estás preciosa —añadió, mientras la miraba como si la estuviera desnudando con la mirada.

—Gracias.

Bueno, ¿me vas a dejar entrar o vamos a seguir aquí en el pasillo, hablando de nuestra vida?

—Lo siento —dijo ella, echándose a un lado.

—Hay unos, documentos que tienes que firmar antes de que nos casemos —comentó él al entrar en el camarote. Por primera vez, Rukia se dio cuenta de que lle vaba una carpeta.

Pensaba que los documentos se firmaban después de la ceremonia.

Se trata simplemente de un acuerdo prenupcial —le informó él, como si no tuviera importancia, mientras ex tendía los papeles sobre la mesa—. Nada muy complicado.

—Entiendo... —susurró ella observándolo fijamente.

—No me mires así, Rukia. Resulta evidente que tene mos que tener un acuerdo de estas características. Es un requisito que los abogados de la empresa ponen para proteger el negocio.

Y el negocio siempre es lo primero.

—Es un trámite inevitable.

-Por supuesto —dijo ella tratando de sonar como si le importara.

Bueno, ¿vas a firmar o no?

¿Acaso tengo elección?

-No —admitió él cruzándose de brazos—, pero lee cuidadosamente. Si quieres que algo se cambie, lo hablaremos.

-No hay demasiado tiempo para todo eso, ¿no te parece? —replicó ella mirando el reloj.

-Es un contrato muy sencillo, Rukia. Con los cono cimientos que tú tienes, tardarás diez minutos en leerlo.

-Y tú tardarás un minuto en decir que sus términos no se pueden negociar. No olvides que te he visto en acción en muchas negociaciones.

—Nos conocemos muy bien —dijo él con una son risa. Cuando vio que ella no respondió, la agarró por los brazos y tiró de ella—. Estoy seguro de que todos los términos te resultarán. aceptables. Te proporciono una cantidad de dinero más que generosa mientras sigas casada conmigo —añadió mientras no dejaba de acariciarle los brazos con los dedos.

La suavidad de aquel gesto parecía casi insultante mientras hablaba de economía con ella. Sin embargo, para su consternación, aquellas caricias la hacían sen tirse viva con una necesidad que no quería, con un de seo que se sentía desesperada por satisfacer.

-Es decir, que se trata de una especie de pago por los servicios prestados, ¿no? —dijo ella levantando la barbilla con un profundo gesto de desafío.

¿Quién se está mostrando cínica ahora?

-Pero es cierto, ¿no?

Si quieres verlo así. Yo simplemente creo que lo mejor es que lo dejemos todo bien organizado para que podamos proceder con nuestra boda... y con nuestra vida juntos.

Rukia se apartó de él. Se sentía furiosa consigo misma por su reacción.

—Bien. En ese caso, es mejor que lo lea.

Ichigo la observó tranquilamente mientras ella pa saba las páginas. La miró de la cabeza a los pies. Tenía una figura espléndida con aquel traje. Se moría de ga nas por quitárselo...

Desgraciadamente, vamos a tener que marcharnos al aeropuerto inmediatamente después de la boda —murmuró—. El vuelo a Atenas es muy largo, por lo que tendremos que pasar nuestra noche de bodas en el avión. Lo bueno es que llegaremos a Atenas a una hora del día muy razonable.

—No sé por qué nos molestamos en ir a Grecia —replicó ella con una voz tan profesional como él—. Me parece absurdo fingir que vamos a disfrutar de una ro mántica luna de miel. Los dos sabemos que este matri monio es sólo un acuerdo de conveniencia. Nada más.

—Eso no significa que no podamos divertirnos. Se rán sólo unos días, pero creo que es apropiado que los primeros días y noches juntos como marido y mujer los pasemos en Grecia.

Aquellas palabras resultaban muy evocadoras. Ella de repente se preguntó cómo iba a mantener la fría y pragmática apariencia cuando él por fin la reclamara como esposa. El pensamiento la hizo arder de deseo. Si quería quedarse con un poco de dignidad, iba a te ner que intentarlo. Trató de encontrar una respuesta adecuada a sus intenciones.

¿Quieres decir que dónde podemos consumar me jor nuestra unión es en el corazón de tu imperio? Ichigo sonrió.

¡Así es!

Rukia tomó el bolígrafo que él había dejado junto a los papeles, pero dudó durante unos instantes. Al final decidió que no le quedaba elección. Tenía un niño en el que pensar.

Con mano temblorosa, firmó los papeles.

—Ya está. Ya tienes lo que querías.

—No del todo, Rukia, pero casi... —musitó Ichigo. En los ojos tenía reflejada una promesa que hizo que la sangre de Rukia hirviera hasta convertirse en fuego.

El rugido del motor del avión se acrecentó cuando el piloto hizo que el aparato descendiera para sobrevo lar los cielos de Atenas. Estaban listos para aterrizar.

Ichigo recogió sus papeles y miró a Rukia. Estaba sentada frente a él y llevaba profundamente dormida varias horas. No era de extrañar, después de los mu chos acontecimientos ocurridos en las últimas horas. Ichigo recordaba la vulnerabilidad que había visto re flejada en los ojos de Rukia cuando él le colocó la alianza de bodas en el dedo. La ceremonia había du rado unos veinte minutos, pero Ichigo no hacía más que recordar ese momento una y otra vez con una insisten cia que le resultaba desconcertante.

No sabía por qué no hacía más que pensar en ello. No tenía dudas sobre el matrimonio. Deseaba a aquel niño y estaba convencido de que los niños necesitan tener a su lado a ambos padres. Además, deseaba tener a Rukia en la cama. El matrimonio era la solución per fecta para todo aquello.

De repente, Rukia abrió los ojos y las miradas de ambos se cruzaron.

Buenas tardes, dormilona —comentó él con una sonrisa.

Durante un instante, ella le devolvió la mirada, pero la apartó enseguida.

¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Rukia.

Casi las dos y media hora de Grecia. Estamos esperando que la torre de control nos dé permiso para aterrizar.

¡No me puedo creer que haya dormido tanto! -Ha sido un vuelo muy largo y, evidentemente, te encontrabas muy cansada.

Rukia asintió. Se sentía emocionalmente agotada. Tragó saliva y recordó su boda. La ceremonia había sido muy rápida. El número de personas presentes la había sorprendido. Todos ellos eran empleados, perso nas que simplemente querían desearles lo mejor en su nueva vida juntos, personas que creían que los dos es taban locamente enamorados y que no hacían más que decirle que formaban la pareja perfecta.

Rukia notó que parecía que a Ichigo le divertían mu cho todos aquellos comentarios y le había dado ver güenza, en especial cuando él la besó al final de la ce remonia y todos aplaudieron.

No podía olvidar aquel beso. Había pensado que cuando se subieran de nuevo al avión él la volvería a besar. No lo había hecho.

-Veo que has estado trabajando -comentó, al ver los papeles sobre la mesa.

Sí. Pensé que me quitaría del medio algunas cosas para que podamos relajarnos durante los siguientes días y noches.

Ichigo la observó mientras ella se estiraba el traje con un gesto nervioso. Hasta aquel momento, había te nido que usar todo su autocontrol para no tocarla. Que ría que la primera vez que hicieran el amor como ma rido y mujer fuera en Grecia, para que fuera relajado, especial...

¿Qué tenemos planeado para el resto del día? -quiso saber ella. Se lamentó de haber hecho la pre gunta en cuanto las palabras le salieron de los labios.

Voy a llevarte a mi casa, te voy a quitar ese bonito traje y te voy a hacer el amor...

Rukia se sonrojó, Ichigo sonrió.

-Te ruborizas como una virgen, ¿lo sabías?

Bueno, pues está claro que no lo soy dado mi estado. -Ah, sí. ¿Cómo está Junior?

-Bien. Al menos no hace que me sienta mal, lo que es mejor considerando cómo me sentí antes de la boda.

Esperemos que se comporte durante los próximos meses y que te permita relajarte.

No estoy tan segura de eso. Tengo un montón de documentos que revisar durante estos meses. De hecho, debería haber empezado ya.

Ichigo se echó a reír.

-No importa. Estás con el jefe. Puedes escaquearte del trabajo con impunidad, al menos durante los próxi mos días -dijo. Ella sonrió-. Y si no te encuentras con fuerzas para seguir con tu trabajo, Rukia, sólo tienes que decirlo. Encontraré a otra persona para que se haga cargo de tus responsabilidades.

-¡Por supuesto que me encuentro con fuerzas! -exclamó ella. Necesitaba mantenerse ocupada y... mantener también su independencia-. Te aseguro que tengo noción de seguir trabajando incluso después de que nazca nuestro hijo.

-Eso depende de ti, pero te aseguro que no hay necesidad.

-Bueno, yo creo que sí. Creo que es necesario que yo sea completamente independiente de ti económica mente. Ni siquiera quiero esa cantidad que me has asignado. No quiero nada de ti -afirmó, para sorpresa de Ichigo-. Lo digo en serio. No quiero tu caridad.

-¿Caridad? Rukia, tú eres mi esposa y la madre de mi hijo. La caridad no tiene nada que ver con esto. Quiero que estés bien cubierta.

—¡Yo puedo ocuparme de eso!

Durante un instante, Ichigo la observó fijamente. asombrado por la fiereza de sus palabras. Si se paraba a pensarlo, siempre había sido muy independiente. ¿Qué había detrás de aquella necesidad que sentía por controlar absolutamente su vida?

-Como tu esposo, quiero protegerte, Rukia, y me lo puedo permitir.

-No es necesario, pero gracias.

Había empezado a preguntarse qué ocurriría si el embarazo iba mal y si ella perdía al bebé. Estaba de muy pocas semanas y podría ocurrir cualquier cosa. Si perdía al niño, ¿le sugeriría él de repente un rápido di vorcio? A Rukia no le sorprendería. Todo aquello le pa recía razón de más para mantener su independencia.

El silencio cayó entre ellos. Rukia miró por la ven tana. Parecía que hacía un hermoso día sobre Grecia_ Se preguntó si Ichigo la llevaría al apartamento que te nía en Atenas.

De repente, la voz del piloto resonó por los altavoces.

-Tenemos permiso para aterrizar, señor Kurosaki. Diez minutos.

—¿Dónde vamos a alojarnos mientras estemos aquí?

-Tengo una casa cerca de la de mis padres. Pensé que podríamos pasar estos días allí.

-Bien —dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Lleva cerrada algún tiempo, pero he hecho que va yan a airearla y a limpiarla. Debería estar lista para cuando lleguemos.

Los motores del avión volvieron a acelerarse. Rukia sintió la típica presión en el estómago mientras el apa rato comenzaba a descender. Sin poder evitarlo, co menzó a pensar en la noche que la esperaba...


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10**

**Hola a todos los amantes a esta historia se que tarde mucho pero con la escuela y la familia no se puede actualizar de repente asi que no los entretengo.**

**con ustedes el capitulo de embarazada del magnate griego numero 10.**

* * *

LO CONTRARIO que en anteriores viajes, no había limusina esperándolos. Ichigo se dirigió al aparcamiento, donde se detuvo junto a unas mercedes descapotables de color rojo.

-¿Es tuyo? —le preguntó Rukia mientras se acomo daba en el lujoso asiento de cuero beis.

—Por supuesto —respondió él tras meter el equipaje en el maletero y sentarse tras el volante—. Siempre tengo un coche aquí. Cuando no estoy trabajando, me gusta conducir.

-Estoy segura de que eso no ocurre con frecuencia.- No con tanta como me gustaría.

Ichigo apretó un botón y comenzó a retirar la capota del coche. Rukia levantó el rostro para recibir plena mente los rayos del sol.

-¿Has sido siempre un adicto al trabajo o es algo te ocurrió al cumplir los treinta años? —le preguntó ella mientras se marchaban del aeropuerto.

—Supongo que siempre me ha gustado mucho mi trabajo. Me resulta emocionante, lleno de desafíos. Ciertamente, después de mi divorcio, decidí que se guramente resultaba más satisfactorio que la vida social. ¿Y tú? ¿Has sido siempre una adicta al tra bajo?

—Supongo que me ocurre lo mismo que a ti, sólo que yo no me he divorciado. También me gustan los desafíos.

¿Qué ocurrió con ese tipo... con el que te hizo daño? Lo inesperado de aquella pregunta tan personal hizo que Rukia dudara.

-Simplemente no funcionó. Yo pensaba que iba en serio, pero resultó que me equivocaba.

-¿Y lo amabas?

Rukia se mordió los labios. Siempre había creído que sí. Sin embargo, había comprendido por fin que los sentimientos que tenía hacia Kaien no se parecían en nada a lo que sentía por Ichigo.

-Creo que ya no importa, ¿no te parece?

-No. Supongo que no.

Lo más extraño de todo era que sí importaba. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Él no era celoso. Jamás lo había sido y nunca lo sería. Además, aquel tipo era ya histo ria. Rukia le pertenecía a él. Tal vez la falta de sexo le estaba afectando el cerebro. Más de un mes de absti nencia le estaba pasando evidentemente factura y ne cesitaba ponerse al día con las necesidades de su. Cuerpo. Un tiempo de relax en el dormitorio, en el sa lón, en la cocina... Donde fuera.

Habían llegado ya a una carretera secundaria. El paisaje se había ido haciendo más suave. Iban rodeando la costa, donde las montañas cubiertas de árboles lle gaban hasta el mismísimo Mediterráneo. De vez en cuando, se vislumbraba una playa de arenas blancas completamente desierta.

El silencio se apoderó de ellos.

-Todo esto es muy hermoso -dijo ella.

-Sí.

De repente, Ichigo se apartó de la carretera y aparcó en un mirador desde el que se podía admirar la costa. El corazón de Rukia empezó a latir alocadamente hasta que se dio cuenta de que él se había detenido para con testar a una llamada.

Trató de relajarse. Hacía mucho calor. Ichigo estaba hablando en griego y su voz le resultaba a Rukia increí blemente sexy. La envolvía como el día, de un modo cálido, lánguido y placentero.

Observó la costa. Se veía un yate de velas blancas sobre el mar azul. Justo en la curva de la bahía se aso maba al mar una casa medio oculta por el verdor de la colina. Estaba pintada de blanco y los tejados eran ro jos.

Ichigo terminó su llamada y se fijó en lo que Rukia estaba mirando.

-¿Qué te parece esa casa?

-Es muy hermosa.

Me alegro de que te guste, porque me pertenece a y allí es donde me gustaría crear un hogar contigo. Estas palabras provocaron una emoción apenas

Contenida en el corazón de Rukia.

-¡Parece muy grande! Pensaba que te gustaban los apartamentos situados en el corazón de las grandes ciudades.

-Así es, pero ahora me voy a convertir en un padre de familia y mis prioridades han cambiado.

Una vez más, las palabras sonaron muy bien, tanto que Rukia tuvo que tragar saliva para tratar de mantener se anclada a la realidad. Ichigo estaba haciendo todo aquello por su hijo, no por ella. No debía olvidarlo nunca.

-Por supuesto, si quieres proseguir con tu profe sión, podría ser que esto te resultara algo aislado, pero ya veremos cómo podemos solucionarlo. Puedes ir y venir a Atenas desde aquí.

¡Primero tendré que aprender griego!

-Bueno, con eso puedo ayudarte yo. Creo que te podría dar unas cuantas clases particulares...

Con eso, Ichigo volvió a arrancar el coche. Rukia se dijo una vez más que debía aferrarse a la realidad, re cordar por qué y por quién estaba allí.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la casa, Rukia la observó completamente maravillada. Jamás había pensado que podría vivir en un lugar como aquél.

—Creo que todo mi apartamento entraría en una pe queña parte de una de las habitaciones de esta casa —comentó.

—Bueno, ya no necesitas tu apartamento. Sería me jor que lo pusieras a la venta.

Rukia decidió que no iba a tomar esa decisión preci pitadamente. Su apartamento era una red de seguridad de la que no quería desprenderse. De todos modos, no le dijo nada a Ichigo sobre sus intenciones.

Juntos, subieron las escaleras que conducían a la casa.

—Como es tradición, debería atravesar el umbral contigo en brazos —dijo él.

—No creo que haya necesidad alguna de eso. No se puede decir que seamos una pareja tradicional, ¿no?

En cuanto ella terminó de hablar, Ichigo la tomó en brazos. Como la pilló desprevenida, a Rukia no le quedó más remedio que agarrarse a los hombros para no caerse. Estar entre los brazos de él le provocó una oleada de recuerdos. Se acordó de la primera vez que hicieron el amor en el piso de Rukia. Recordó los senti mientos, la exquisita ternura de sus caricias combinada con la dominación total a la que sometió a su cuerpo.

Quiso apoyarse contra él y estrecharse con más fuerza contra su cuerpo, ceder a la necesidad que se acababa de despertar en él. Tuvo que echar mano de todo su autocontrol para no hacerlo.

— ¿Me vas a dejar en el suelo? —le preguntó en cuanto cruzaron el vestíbulo.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió él. Comenzó a subir por las, escaleras y a recorrer la galería de la pri mera planta.

El corazón de Rukia comenzó a latir a toda veloci dad al ver que él abría una puerta y la colocaba en el interior de un dormitorio. Durante un instante, no supo qué hacer. Ichigo la miraba con una intensidad que pa recía capaz de incendiarla.

—Bien, señora Kurosaki. Éste es exactamente el lugar en el que he querido tenerte todo el día... donde te he imaginado... De hecho, quizás por más tiempo que eso...

Rukia tragó saliva. Allí era precisamente donde tam bién ella llevaba todo el día imaginándose. Lo deseaba mucho, pero también se sentía asustada de mostrarle sus verdaderos sentimientos y de entregarle su corazón sólo para que él lo hiciera pedazos.

Ichigo comenzó a acariciarle suavemente la mejilla. —Esto es lo que tus ojos me han estado pidiendo desde que entraste en mi despacho.

— ¡Eres el hombre más arrogante y presumido que he conocido nunca, Ichigo! —exclamó, con voz temblo rosa, pero no tanto como su cuerpo cuando, con la otra mano, comenzó a desabrocharle el botón superior de la chaqueta.

Ichigo notó el modo inconfundible en el que ella co menzó a temblar cuando los dedos le rozaron la piel y cómo los pezones se le erguían contra la cremosa seda. Sonrió. A pesar de la oposición que ella presentaba, la química aún seguía ardiendo entre ellos. El lo sabía y ella también.

Rukia sentía cómo el corazón le latía con fuerza contra el pecho. Los labios de Ichigo estaban a pocos centímetros de los suyos y deseaba que él la besara. Lo deseaba tanto que le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Desesperadamente, trató de contraatacar sus senti mientos.

—Si quieres que te diga la verdad, no te he mirando con nada más que desconfianza desde el momento en el que entré de nuevo en tu despacho.

Se obligó a decir estas palabras. No podía permitir que él pensara ni por un instante que su corazón le per tenecía. Tenía que mantenerse fuerte. Tenía que acordares de que él le había permitido que se alejara de él, que no había querido tener una relación verdadera con ella hasta que se enteró de que estaba embarazada.

Ichigo se echó a reír.

—Entonces, aquella mañana en mi apartamento es sólo producto de mi imaginación, ¿no?

El rostro se le cubrió de rubor al recordar lo mucho que lo había deseado. ¿Cómo se atrevía a mencionar algo así y a reírse de ella?

—A veces ni siquiera me gustas.

— ¿No? Pero sí que te gusta lo que mi cuerpo puede hacer por ti. Siempre ha sido así —susurró. Entonces, le rozó los senos con los dos y se los acarició a través de la seda. Rukia cerró los ojos al sentir un éxtasis inme diato.

Ichigo se acercó más a ella y la besó apasionada y posesivamente. Así era como Rukia quería estar, entre sus brazos mientras que los labios de él la devoraban. Le devolvió el beso y levantó las manos para acariciar los amplios contornos de su musculado torso.

— ¿Ves? Puedes fingir todo lo que quieras, Rukia, pero los dos sabemos que estamos bien juntos y que tú sigues deseándome tan desesperadamente que te duele.

Mientras hablaba, deslizó una mano por el cuello del vestido. Entonces, comenzó a quitarle la chaqueta. Al terminar, la tiró al suelo. La respiración de Rukia se, aceleró con una mezcla de aprensión y deseo.

—Ahora, tú me perteneces...

Las arrogantes palabras de Ichigo inflamaban sus sentidos, del mismo modo que lo hacían los labios contra su piel. Rukia se inclinó sobre él débilmente, go zando con el contacto de sus cuerpos y la sensación posesiva de las manos sobre la cintura.

Ichigo comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de la par te posterior del vestido hasta que se le cayó de los hombros. Ella levantó las manos para tratar de su jetarlo, pero él se las apartó rápidamente.

Inmediatamente, el vestido cayó al suelo y Rukia quedó frente a él ataviada con un conjunto de lencería de braguitas y sujetador de encaje. Ichigo admiró el cuerpo que tenía enfrente. Era tan hermosa... Había perdido un poco de peso desde la última vez que hicie ron el amor, pero su cuerpo seguía aún siendo perfecto. Tenía los senos levantados y redondeados sobre el su jetador. La cintura era muy estrecha y las caderas pre sentaban una suave curva. Sólo mirarla le proporcio naba una sensación de placer increíble.

-Eres tan bella, Rukia...

El modo en el que la miraba y el sonido gutural de su voz hicieron que ella se deshiciera por dentro. Lo deseaba tanto... Ichigo levantó las manos y le acarició los senos a través del encaje.

-Hay tantos asuntos inacabados entre nosotros...

Rukia levantó la cabeza para encontrar los labios de Ichigo. Cuando se unieron, ella sintió que las defensas que había construido para defenderse se desmorona ban y se hacían pedazos. Gruñó de placer cuando él le tiró del sujetador y comenzaron a acariciarla con una pasión que le hizo gemir de deseo. Cerró los ojos cuando él la apretó, jugando con ella, torturándola, an tes de bajar la cabeza y meterse un duro y erecto pezón en la cálida boca.

Tembló de excitación y terminó por perder definitivamente el control. Le enredó las manos en el anaranjado cabello y luego le arañó la espalda a través de la ca misa con las uñas mientras se apretaba con más fuerza a él. El deseo que sentía por Ichigo era una fiebre que la consumía sin remisión.

—Ah, veo que mi gatita salvaje ha regresado —dijo él, riendo de placer. Después, la tomó en brazos y la tumbó sobre la cama.

Entonces, se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella, besándole, acariciándola y torturándola con la lengua hasta que ella empezó a jadear y se volvió loca de deseo por él. Rukia trató de desabrocharle los botones de la ca misa, pero las manos le temblaban demasiado. Ichigo la ayudó y muy pronto la camisa terminó en el suelo. Du rante un segundo, Rukia admiró aquel poderoso torso.

—Tienes un cuerpo perfecto —murmuró mientras le recorría los hombros con una mano.

Ichigo se echó a reír.

—Me has robado la frase —susurró, sin dejar de aca riciarle los senos. Apretó los pezones con los dedos, hasta que vibraron de placer y necesidad. Presa del éx tasis, ella cerró los ojos—. Te gusta eso, ¿eh?

Sin esperar a que ella respondiera, comenzó a ba jarle las manos por encima de las costillas hasta llegarle a las braguitas. Cuando encontró la entrepierna, empezó a atormentársela a través de la delicada seda. Ella gruñó de placer a medida que las caricias fueron haciéndose más firmes y más insistentes.

Rukia no podía pensar en nada que no fuera el pla cer que él podía darle y el vacío de necesidad que tenía en su interior.

—Ichigo, te deseo tanto...

De repente, él se apartó de ella.

— ¿Adónde vas? —le preguntó ella abriendo los ojos presa del pánico. Ichigo se echó a reír.

-Créeme si te digo que no me voy a marchar a ningun a parte...

-Había estado conteniendo su deseo por un hilo, pero dado que ella se encontraba completamente pre parada para él, decidió que iba a saborear el momento. Se desabrochó el cinturón y se quitó los pantalones.

-Dime otra vez lo mucho que me deseas —le ordenó suavemente mientras se quitaba los calzoncillos.

-Ya sabes lo mucho que te deseo —susurró ella. Se humedeció los labios y lo miró con aquellos ojos jugue tones y sugerentes...

Estos gestos provocaron en Ichigo un deseo tan inminente que incluso comenzó a sentirse incómodo. Incap az de soportarlo ni un segundo más, la tomó entre brazos y la estrechó contra su cuerpo.

-Te he echado tanto de menos, Rukia...

Estas palabras le proporcionaron un placer como no da sentido en mucho tiempo. Ichigo comenzó a besarle suavemente el rostro antes de tomar sus labios con pasión. Rukia gimió de placer cuando él se tumbó encima de ella. Las sensaciones eran puro gozo sensual.

-No sé cómo he podido esperar tanto tiempo para ver a poseerte...

Suavemente, le introdujo la lengua entre los labios agarró con fuerza la cintura. Con un rápido movimiento, le quitó las delicadas braguitas que ella lle vaba puestas.

Cuando Rukia sintió que la penetraba, gritó de placer . Le recorrió ávidamente los anchos contornos de su cuerpo y se pegó a él todo lo que pudo. Ichigo sonrió. —Esta es la Rukia que yo recuerdo tan bien, la Rukia que me gusta hacer jugar, atormentar y dar placer... Aderezó las palabras con deliciosos besos en el ello Ella le rodeó la cintura con las piernas, sujetándolo así con fuerza y entregándose al placer que le pro porcionaba su cuerpo.

Ichigo la deseaba con una fuerza que lo abrumaba por su intensidad. Se sentía como si hubiera estado pa sando hambre, por lo que se dispuso a darse un ban quete. La poseyó con fuerza, hundiéndose en ella con profundos movimientos hasta que los dos se convirtie ron absolutamente en un cuerpo. Le habló en griego. Olvidándose de todo, casi hasta de quién era en la bruma de tan poderoso deseo. Al tiempo que ella igua laba su pasión y que su cuerpo se fundía con el de él. Rukia comenzó a gritar su nombre hasta explotar presa de un largo y orgásmico placer. Ichigo la siguió poco después y ella lo abrazó con fuerza, absorbiendo los temblores de su cuerpo y acariciándole suavemente los hombros. Entonces, giró el rostro para encontrar sus labios y beber de ellos.

Durante mucho tiempo después, los dos permane cieron abrazados, completamente agotados. El cuerpo de Ichigo estaba muy caliente y sus brazos eran como apretadas bandas de posesión contra ella. Rukia se acu rrucó contra él, gozando con el sentimiento de calidez y cercanía. Lo había echado tanto de menos... Quería gritar de puro placer al sentirse de nuevo entre sus bra zos. El hecho de que él le hubiera dicho que la había echado también de menos se entrelazaba placentera mente con sus felices sentimientos.

Tal vez aquel matrimonio podría funcionar. Tal vez tenían una posibilidad. Tal vez él comenzaría a enamorares de ella.. Después de todo, en la situación co rrecta, el amor podía nutrirse y cultivarse hasta que brotara como una flor.

Ichigo le dio un beso en la frente y ella sonrió. Se sentía tan feliz... Entonces, él se apartó de Rukia ligera mente y la miró. Había sabido que la deseaba, pero la fuerza total de esa necesidad lo había sorprendido por completo. Había perdido el control y eso nunca le ocu rría a él.

La deseaba de nuevo, en aquel mismo instante. Esa repentina necesidad lo enojó profundamente. No que ría sentirse así. Ansiaba sentirse saciado, que el em brujo con el que ella le había hechizado remitiera para que pudiera poseerla de nuevo a su gusto y cuando le conviniera. Quería controlar por completo sus senti mientos.

—Dime otra vez que me has echado de menos —su surró ella. La pregunta se clavó en él como si fuera una espina.

—Ya sabes que te he echado de menos. Eres muy buena en la cama, Rukia.

Ella sintió que su mundo se hacía pedazos. Real mente lo había creído cuando él le había dicho que la había echado de menos. Sin embargo, lo que de verdad había añorado había sido su cuerpo, nada más. ¿Aprendería alguna vez? ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida? La vergüenza se apoderó de ella al recor dar lo apasionada y ávidamente que lo había necesi tado.

— ¿Te apetece algo de beber? —preguntó él para apar tarse de ella.

—Me vendría bien un poco de agua —respondió. Al canzó rápidamente sus ropas y su ropa interior. Las ma nos le temblaban mientras trataba de abrocharse el su jetador.

Ichigo la observó. Le encantaba el aspecto que tenía después de las relaciones sexuales, con el cabello todo revuelto y la piel sonrojada. Dios, la deseaba tanto...

—Haremos el amor otra vez más tarde —le dijo seca mente.

—Creo que iré a darme una ducha y a cambiarme.

—Rukia, ¿te encuentras bien? —le preguntó, sujetán dola antes de que pudiera marcharse.

—Por supuesto.

—No te he hecho daño, ¿verdad?

—No. Ha estado bien.

— ¿Bien? —Preguntó él frunciendo el ceño—. Pensaba que había estado más que bien.

—No estarás preocupado por tu habilidad sexual, ¿verdad, Ichigo? Has estado bien. No tienes motivo de angustia. Ha sido más que... adecuado.

Supo que había ido demasiado lejos cuando vio que los ojos de Ichigo se oscurecían. estaba acostum brado a que lo alabaran en la cama, a mujeres que lo idealizaban.

— ¿Adecuado? —repitió él. Entonces, Rukia se enco gió de hombros y trató de marcharse, pero él la aga rró por la cintura y tiró de ella—. Dímelo otra vez —añadió, al tiempo que se la sentaba sobre las rodi llas. Ella estaba muy sexy con sólo la chaqueta y la ropa interior.

—Ichigo, me voy a dar una ducha. No tengo energías para calmar tu ego.

—Muy divertido, Rukia. Bien, veamos si puedo con jurar algo de energía, ¿quieres?

La estrechó contra su cuerpo y la besó. Durante un instante, ella trató de resistirse, de comportarse como si aquel beso no significara nada, pero después de un instante la pasión empezó a tomar forma dentro de ella. Le devolvió el beso ardientemente.

—Dímelo otra vez —murmuró él mientras introducía la mano por debajo de la chaqueta para acariciarla.

El modo en el que la estaba acariciando hizo que ella sintiera miedo de que él pudiera demostrar su teo ría demasiado fácilmente.

—No, Ichigo, detente...

Volvió a bajarle el sujetador y le acarició duramente los senos.

—¿Qué era lo que estabas diciendo? —le preguntó él juguetonamente mientras sentía cómo el cuerpo de ella comenzaba a responder.

¿Qué había estado diciendo? No se acordaba. No recordaba nada excepto lo bueno que era lo que Ichigo le estaba dando.

—Ichigo, no pares —susurró.

—No tengo intención alguna de ello —respondió él, con voz ronca—. Ninguna en absoluto.

Rukia levantó la cabeza para recibir de pleno los chorros de la ducha y dejó correr el agua sobre el ros tro. Después del calor de su pasión, necesitaba refres carse un poco. ¿Cómo era posible que Ichigo fuera ca paz de excitarla de aquella manera? ¿Cómo podía hacer que se sintiera tan viva, tan excitada, delirante de pasión y luego completamente saciada? Y después, tan triste...

La primera vez que hicieron el amor fue salvaje, pero en la última Ichigo la había poseído tan tierna mente que ella había sentido unas profundas ganas de llorar.

Se recordó que era sólo sexo. Ichigo sólo había que rido demostrarle lo mucho que podía controlarla y ex citarla. Y la ternura había sido sólo por deferencia al hecho de que ella estuviera esperando un hijo.

No había motivo alguno para soñar o esperar amor o palabras cariñosas. Simplemente no iba a ocurrir.

Cerró el grifo del agua y salió de la ducha. Se puso uno de los esponjosos albornoces que colgaban de la puerta antes de regresar de nuevo al dormitorio.

Ichigo se había marchado ya hacía treinta minutos, pero debía de haber regresado mientras ella estaba en la ducha porque sus maletas estaban junto al armario. Abrió la suya y se preguntó qué se iba a poner.

Ichigo había mencionado algo sobre una cena íntima a la luz de las velas en la terraza. Aquel pensamiento le tensó el corazón de dolor. Tenía todo lo que se podía esperar de una luna de miel romántica, pero no había sentimientos. ¿Estaba destinada a seguir así con su matrimonio? ¿Y si Ichigo se cansaba de ella? A él le gustaban los desafíos y, si ella dejaba de suponerlo. Podría ser que quisiera buscarse otra conquista. Ella se convertiría exclusivamente en la esposa que le había dado un heredero.

Se sentó en la cama. ¿Por qué se torturaba con esos pensamientos? Necesitaba parar. Necesitaba conseguir que no le importara.

Miró a su alrededor. Todo era lujo y comodidad. Le habría gustado tumbarse un poco a descansar después del viaje, pero sabiendo que Ichigo podría entrar en el dormitorio en cualquier momento, se levantó y se diri gió hacia las ventanas.

La noche había caído rápidamente. Apenas podía distinguir las oscuras siluetas de los cipreses contra el cielo y el plateado brillo del mar a la luz de la luna. Después de respirar ávidamente el aire del mar, se sin tió un poco mejor. En la distancia, se escuchaba el canto de las cigarras y el murmullo constante del mar contra la playa.

Decidió que se vestiría. Se reuniría con Ichigo y se mostraría fría y reservada. No podía hacerlo así cuando él la besaba o le hacía el amor, pero sería capaz de conseguirlo en circunstancias normales del día a día. Tenía que ser fuerte si quería conseguir que aquel matrimonio funcionara.

Rebuscó en la maleta y encontró un vestido de flores en tonos pastel. Se lo probó y comprobó que resultaba femenino, pero muy sexy. Lo que buscaba.

Se tomó su tiempo para secarse el cabello y maqui llarse. Eran casi las nueve cuando salió del dormitorio bajó las escaleras.

La casa era magnífica. Una araña arrojaba luz sobre grandioso vestíbulo y a ambos lados se abrían salas proporciones majestuosas. Cada una de ellas, a su vez, daba a una gran terraza que recorría la parte prin cipal de la casa. Mientras estaba en el umbral de una las dos salas, vio que Ichigo estaba en la terraza mirando el mar. Parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

¿En qué estaría pensando? Se preguntó si aquella casa tendría recuerdos de su primera esposa... si habían vivido allí juntos.

Iba a marcharse de allí cuando él se dio la vuelta y la vio.

—Ven aquí conmigo —dijo—. Hace una tarde pre ciosa.

Rukia hizo lo que él le había pedido. Ichigo estaba vestido con unos pantalones y una camiseta negros. ; estaba tan guapo, tan fuerte y tan vital que sintió que le hacía un nudo en el estómago. Habría hecho cualqui er cosa por abrazarlo, pero no se atrevió. Había vuelto a colocar sus barreras de protección. Tenía que manejar la situación con mucho cuidado y protegerse. Ichigo la miró. Ella rápidamente se puso a observar paisaje.

—Desde aquí hay una vista fabulosa —murmuró. El jardín conducía a una playa privada con un muelle en que había anclado un pequeño yate.

—Sí, es un lugar muy bonito.

— ¿El yate es tuyo?

Durante un momento, Ichigo no respondió. Parecía mido en profundos pensamientos.

¿Ichigo?

—En realidad, lo compré para Inoue —dijo. De re pente, se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda a la vista y centrar en Rukia toda su atención—. Quería aprender a navegar, pero no le tomó gusto al agua y se aburrió después de un tiempo. Debería librarme de él, pero no he tenido tiempo.

Tal vez tampoco quería. Tal vez los recuerdos se lo impedían.

-¿Significa eso que Inoue y tú vivisteis aquí? —preguntó, tratando de que su voz sonara casual.

-Durante unos meses, pero ella es una mujer de ciudad, por lo que regresamos a Atenas. Esta casa per tenecía a mis abuelos. Me le dejaron a perpetuidad, para mis hijos y para los hijos de mis hijos. Yo solía venir mucho aquí cuando era niño.

—Debiste-de tener una infancia idílica.

—Sí, tuve suerte. Provengo de una familia muy grande y muy unida. Mi infancia fue muy segura. Eso es lo que quiero para nuestro hijo.

—Eso es lo que yo quiero también.

—Hemos hecho lo que debíamos, ¿sabes?

Rukia asintió, aunque no parecía muy contenta. Ichigo frunció el ceño al notar el gesto de preocupación de su esposa.

—Seremos felices. Nos esforzaremos por ello.

—Sí, claro que nos esforzaremos. Y el hecho de que no nos amemos se convertirá de algún modo en algo aceptable.

Probablemente no debería haber pronunciado estas palabras. Durante un instante, se produjo un tenso si lencio entre ambos. Entonces, él simplemente se enco gió de hombros.

—Bueno, simplemente tendremos que esperar a que ocurra lo mejor, ¿no te parece?

El teléfono comenzó a sonar en el interior de la casa.

—Perdona, Rukia. Tengo que ir a contestar esa llamada.

Ella observó cómo se marchaba y, a continuación, volvió a centrarse en la vista. El yate flotaba suave mente sobre las aguas, mecido por una suave brisa que susurraba y silbaba entre las cuerdas que lo sujetaban. Rukia pensó tristemente que era casi como el fantasma de su primer matrimonio, que la observara desde el muelle, riéndose de ella...

* * *

**Que les parecio el capitulo espero que con esto pueda compensar la tardansa que tuve y que me perdonen por la fala de actualizacion.**

**ademas quiero prometerles que actualizare todas mis historias"como la de esposa ala fuga, que la pueden encontrar con la autora lutzya tendo que soy yo tambine."**

**att:Naoko tendo.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola se que no tengo perdón pero como salí mal en la escuela me mandaron a cursos y pues no podía actualizar también pero aki les traigo uno de los 4ultimos capítulos de esta historia espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

LA LLAMADA de teléfono había sido para invi tarlos a una fiesta en casa de los padres de Ichigo. Se iba a realizar una gran celebración familiar en honor de los recién casados. Cuando se marcharon al día siguiente por la tarde, Rukia se sentía bastante nerviosa.

—Tranquilízate —le dijo Ichigo mientras avanzaban por la serpenteante carretera, rodeados de un especta cular paisaje—. No hay nada de lo que preocuparse.

—Pensé que habías dicho que no les había gustado que nos casáramos —replicó ella—. A mí me parece que eso es motivo de preocupación.

—No les ha gustado el hecho de que nos casáramos en secreto. Les habría gustado estar presentes. Hubie ran preferido una gran boda, con bailes y canciones, más al estilo griego, pero eso ya lo hice en mi primera,boda y, además, esa clase de ceremonia no era muy apropiada para nosotros. Lo comprenderá cuando se lo explique.

— ¿Y cómo piensas explicárselo? ¿Les vas a decir que en realidad no estamos enamorados, por lo que no había motivo para tener una gran boda familiar?

—Por supuesto que no —replicó Ichigo, frunciendo el ceño—. Voy a decirles que lo decidí de la noche a la mañana.

— ¿Y vas a decirles lo del bebé?

—Iba a hacerlo, sí.

—Bueno, yo preferiría que no lo hicieras. Aún es pronto, Ichigo. Podría ocurrir cualquier cosa. En reali dad, ni siquiera deberíamos habernos dado tanta prisa en casarnos. Deberíamos haber esperado hasta que yo estuviera al menos de tres meses para estar seguros o in cluso haber esperado hasta que el bebé hubiera nacido.

—Rukia, te aseguro que nada va a ir mal.

—Eso no lo sabemos.

—Sé que hemos hecho lo que debíamos, así que relájate, ¿de acuerdo? Ponerte tan nerviosa no va a ayudar en nada a Junior.

Rukia asintió y trató de relajarse en el asiento.

—Si tanto te preocupa, no les diremos nada sobre el bebé —añadió él suavemente—. Esperaremos hasta que tú decidas que ha llegado el momento adecuado.

—Gracias. Creo que eso es lo mejor.

Los dos quedaron en silencio. Ichigo la miró. Aque lla mañana, mientras estaban junto en la piscina, se ha bía tostado un poco con el sol y tenía un aspecto ra diante con aquel vestido blanco que llevaba puesto. Sin embargo, tenía una mirada en los ojos que le preo cupaba, algo que ella trataba rápidamente de ocultar en cuanto él la miraba.

La noche anterior no había dormido muy bien tam poco. Se había levantado al alba para ir a beber agua a la cocina. No regresó al dormitorio hasta que Ichigo es taba ya en la ducha. Ella le había dicho que aún estaba sufriendo por el cambio horario, pero a Ichigo le daba la sensación de que era algo mucho más importante que eso.

Incluso cuando hicieron el amor la noche anterior, Ichigo había sentido como si ella se estuviera conte niendo. Aunque lo había besado con pasión y urgencia, había notado en ella ciertas reservas. ¿Acaso se lamen taba de su matrimonio? ¿Podría ser que la hubiera obligado a hacer algo que estuviera- haciéndola muy desgraciada?

Frunció el ceño. Tenían un niño en el que pensar. Rukia cambiaría de opinión muy pronto. Tendría que hacerlo.

Llegaron a la casa de los padres del ojimiel justo cuando estaba empezando a anochecer. Rukia jamás ol vidaría la impresión que le causó la casa. La mansión resultaba imponente, con unas maravillosas vistas del mar. Detrás de la casa, el bosque se fundía con el color rosado del cielo durante el atardecer.

Ya había muchos coches aparcados frente a la casa. La luz y la música se derramaban por la puerta abierta.

—Parece que la fiesta está en su pleno apogeo. ¿Lle gamos tarde? —preguntó Rukia mientras se bajaban del coche.

—No llegamos a tiempo. Probablemente querían que todos estuvieran aquí antes de que llegáramos no sotros para así darnos la bienvenida adecuadamente. Tengo que advertirte que tengo suficientes tíos y pri mos para repoblar la ciudad perdida de Atlantis, por lo que no tienes que preocuparte si no te acuerdas de to dos los nombres. Incluso a mí me cuesta a veces —aña dió con una sonrisa.

Al entrar, Rukia comprendió a qué se refería. Había muchas personas en el enorme vestíbulo. Cuando lle garon al salón, Ichigo le había presentado ya a tantas personas y ella había recibido abrazos de tantos desco nocidos que ya no sabía quién era quién.

Los padres de Ichigo estaban en el patio, organi zando una barbacoa.

El padre de Ichigo seguía siendo un hombre muy atractivo para sus sesenta y cinco años. Tenía el mismo físico y espeso cabello que su hijo, pero el de Isshinestaba teñido de gris. Masaki, la madre de Ichigo, era probablemente diez años más joven que su esposo. Te nía un aspecto elegante y sofisticado con un vestido blanco y negro, pero parecía muy cercana, como si fuera la clase de persona con la que se puede hablar si uno tiene, un problema. Rukia sintió una inmediata simpatía por ellos.

Le gustó el hecho de que, cuando vieron a su hijo, lloraron y le dedicaron una efusiva bienvenida en griego. Rukia se mantuvo en un segundo plano, pero el trío la incluyó inmediatamente y la saludó como si fuera una hija a la que no habían visto en mucho tiempo. —Estamos tan contentos —decía la madre del pelinaranja y otra vez—. Muy contentos por los dos. Bienve la a la familia, Rukia.

Las palabras la emocionaron. Ella jamás había for mo parte de una familia como aquélla, tan abierta y cariñosa. Hablaban con ella con un afecto tan auténtic o que le robaron el corazón.

Le encontraron una silla en una mesa que estaba re ta de comida. Parecía que el festín se había preparado para más de doscientas personas. Le pusieron una copa de champán en la mano. Todos los presentes le hablaban a la vez.

Les presentaron también a las dos hermanas de Ichigo. Eran dos mellizas muy atractivas, las dos más jóvenes que Ichigo. Yuzu y Karintenían 25años. Esta última estaba casada y tenía una hija de seis meses llamada Hikari. Resultaba evidente que las dos adoraban a su hermano mayor.

Rukia experimentó una sensación muy extraña ando vio a Ichigo con su sobrina en brazos. Parecía tan mono, tan tierno, mientras acunaba a la niña y le habl aba con afecto y cariño en la voz... El cruel y poderoso hombre de negocios había desaparecido para dejar paso alguien que Rukia no había visto antes. Esa imagenhizo que el corazón se le llenara aún de más amor... más amor del que se creía capaz de soportar.

Sería un buen padre. Un padre maravilloso.

Él la miró y, durante un instante, sus miradas se cruzaron a través de la sala. Ichigo le sonrió.

-Bueno, háblame de vuestra boda -le preguntó Masaki-. ¿Dónde os casasteis? ¿Cuándo te pidió Ichigo que te casaras con él?

-En realidad, todo ocurrió como si fuera un torbe llino. Para ser sincera, aún no me lo creo ni yo misma.

-iEso es propio de Ichigo! -exclamó su madre. Riendo-. Cuando mi hijo decide que quiere algo, nor malmente no le gusta esperar.

-¿Y tu familia, Rukia? ¿Te estarán esperando en In glaterra para celebrarlo contigo cuando regreséis? -preguntó Isshin.

-Desgraciadamente, sólo tengo una hermana, y ella vive en Francia. Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía die ciséis años y jamás conocí a mi padre.

-Bueno, pues ahora nos tienes a nosotros, Rukia-dijo-la madre de Ichigo agarrándole con fuerza la mano.

-Sí, que Dios te ayude -bromeó Ichigo-. Toda la fa milia está loca.

-No le hagas ni caso -dijo Masaki con una sonrisa-. Si no se comporta, te contaré algunas historias sobre los líos en los que se metía cuando era niño... Cosas que tienes que conocer, ya sabes -añadió guiñándole un ojo a Rukia.

Cuando el sol desapareció, las luces del jardín se encendieron y los invitados comenzaron a bailar alre dedor de la piscina. Llegaron más invitados. Rukia se vio separada de Ichigo durante un rato porque la gente se agolpaba para conocerla.

El padre del ojimiel trató de llenarle el plato con más comida.

-En serio, no podría comer ni un bocado más -contestó ella, riendo-. Me pondré como una vaca. -Tonterías -replicó Isshin-.. Tenemos que alimentarte bien.

Rukia sonrió. Era un comentario tan propio de un padre... Resultaba extraño lo cómoda que se sentía en tre ellos, como si fuera su propia familia. Nunca antes se había sentido así y le gustaba mucho. Le gustaba el modo en el que el padre de Ichigo abrazaba a su esposa y le daba un beso al pasar a su lado.

Parecían muy felices juntos, como si aún siguieran enamorados después de tantos años de matrimonio. ¿La miraría Ichigo alguna vez de ese modo? Sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Debían de ser las hormonas. Jamás pasaba de estar contenta a llorar con tanta facilidad...

-Ah, tú debes de ser la radiante novia -le dijo una mujer rubia, de aproximadamente la misma edad que Rukia, con una impresionante figura que lucía sin reparos con un ceñido vestido negro-. Soy una prima lejana de Ichigo. Me llamo Halibel Tier.

-Encantada de conocerte.

-Tengo que decir que me sorprendí mucho cuando vi. No eres lo que esperaba.

-¿Y qué era lo que esperabas? -replicó Rukia, sorprendida por aquel comentario. No le gustaba el tono e voz que había utilizado aquella mujer.

-Perdóname, Rukia. No debería decirlo, pero estaba esperando que te parecieras a Inoue. Es que Ichigo es taba tan... tan absolutamente enamorado de ella. De hecho, se moría por ella. Por eso esperaba que se hu biera enamorado de alguien similar.

-Creo que eso habría ocurrido más bien si se hubiera casado hace ocho años, ¿no te parece?

-Sí, claro. Tienes razón. No debería haber dicho nada. Espero que me perdones.

—No hay nada que perdonar.

—Vi a Inoue recientemente en Atenas. En realidad, iba de camino a París para otro reportaje. Estaba gua písima. Debe de tener ahora unos veintinueve años, lo que supongo que es demasiado para una modelo, pero sea lo que sea lo que hace para conservarse así, le está funcionando. Por supuesto, la seguridad en una misma ayuda mucho, ¿verdad? El hecho de estar en la portada de Vogue de este mes debe de ser muy emocionante.

Yuzu se acercó a ellas Inmediatamente, Halibel co menzó a hablar con otra persona y terminó por mar charse.

-¿Qué te estaba diciendo? —le preguntó Yuzu sin ocultar su desagrado.

—Me estaba contando lo exitosa y hermosa que es Inoue.

-¡No me digas! —Exclamó Yuzu sacudiendo la ca beza—. Seguramente está celosa porque tú te hayas casado con Ichigo. Cuando Inoue y él se divorciaron. pensó que tenía alguna posibilidad con mi hermano. Pero a él nunca le interesó.

—Entiendo. ¿Es cierto que Inoue es una supermodelo?

-Sí. Estaba empezando a darse a conocer como mo delo cuando Ichigo la conoció. Ahora, está trabajando para algunas de las firmas de moda más importantes del mundo.

-Ichigo nunca habla sobre ella.

-Bueno, se quedó bastante dolido después del di vorcio, pero todo eso forma- ya parte del pasado. Me alegro mucho de volver a verlo tan feliz. Me alegro mucho por los dos. No hagas caso de lo que te haya di cho Halibel.

-¿A qué no tiene que hacer caso? —preguntó Alexia cercarse a ellas.

-A Halibel —respondió Yuzu—. Es una mala perso na.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha estado diciendo? —le preguntó Karin a Rukia.

—Nada importante —replicó Rukia. No quería repetir conversación—. Ésta es una fiesta maravillosa. Tus padres han sido muy amables por haberse tomado tantas molestias por nosotros —añadió para cambiar de tema.

— ¿Te gustaría bailar?

Rukia observó a las parejas que bailaban abrazadas la música era lenta y el ambiente muy sentimental. No podría soportar bailar así con Ichigo.

—No, gracias.

Sin embargo, Ichigo no le prestó atención. Le tomó mano y la llevó a la improvisada pista.

—Si nos disculpas, Yuzu...

Cuando llegaron a la pista de baile, todo el mundo em pezó a aplaudir. De repente, Rukia se sintió como la ma s, hipócrita del mundo. Todas aquellas personas pensa ban que Ichigo estaba enamorada de ella y no era cierto. Se echó a temblar cuando Ichigo la tomó entre sus brazos a pesar de que la noche era cálida y agradable. —Relájate, Rukia —le murmuró al oído. Entonces, le dio un beso en la mejilla y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Rukia sabía que, probablemente, aquel gesto era ira los que los observaban. Sin embargo, durante un instante se permitió apoyarse contra él y soñar, imagi nar que eran una pareja corriente que acababa de ca nse porque se amaban. Porque estaban locos el uno por el otro.

—La velada ha sido un éxito —dijo él mientras le aca riciaba la espalda—. Todo el mundo te adora.

Todos excepto la única persona que realmente le importaba. Sintió un profundo dolor en su interior. Trató de ignorarlo, pero no pudo. Le resultaba-imposi ble enfrentarse a aquella situación. Cuando la pieza de música terminó, se apartó de él bruscamente.

—Ichigo, ¿crees que nos podríamos marchar ya?

Él la miró a los ojos y se quedó atónito al ver la in felicidad que habitaba en ellos.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —susurró. La suavidad de su voz hizo que Rukia se sintiera aún peor, pero se obligó a sonreír.

—Sí. Sólo estoy un poco cansada. Creo que el reloj que rige mi cuerpo está completamente descompen sado.

Ichigo asintió y la soltó.

—De todos modos, se está haciendo un poco tarde —dijo, con una sonrisa—. Además, estamos de luna de miel. No se puede esperar de nosotros que socialice mos demasiado. -

Rukia trató de devolverle la sonrisa, pero no pudo.

Tardaron más en marcharse de lo que ella había es perado. Se liaron mucho con las despedidas y la madre de Ichigo insistió en que se llevaran comida a casa con ellos.

—Tengo la impresión de que ella ha pensado que tú necesitas una buena comida —comentó Ichigo, riendo cuando por fin estuvieron en el coche—. El hecho de que yo tengo una despensa bien pertrechada en casa también un cocinero parece carecer de importancia para ella.

—Eso es porque es tu madre y quiere cuidar de ti jamás deberías dar eso por sentado —le dijo Rukia—. No todo el mundo tiene una relación así con sus padres.

El silencio cayó entre ellos a medida que fueron alejándose de la casa. La carretera estaba completamente a oscuras, a excepción de los poderosos haces de luz de los faros del coche.

—Esta noche te he oído decir que no conoces a tu padre. Eso ha debido de ser muy duro para ti.

—Sí.

— ¿Qué le ocurrió?

—No le ocurrió nada. Yo nací, pero no le interesaba en lo más mínimo No todo el mundo tiene tu sentido del deber, Ichigo.

—No quiero a mi hijo por mi sentido del deber, Rukia —susurró—. Mis sentimientos hacia él son mucho más profundos.

-Sí, por supuesto.

-Entonces, ¿tu padre se marchó cuando tú naciste o acaso tus padres nunca fueron pareja?

-Nunca fueron pareja. En realidad, Hisana es her mana mía tan sólo por parte de madre. Mi madre se di vorció cuando Hisana tenía tres años y creo que nunca se recuperó de verdad de ese divorcio. El padre de Hisana fue el verdadero amor de la vida de mi madre, como ella solía decirnos con frecuencia.

— ¿Y tu padre?

—Fue sólo una aventura que tuvo para tratar de sen tirse mejor después del divorcio. Cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada, no quiso saber nada. La ironía de todo esto es que mi madre siempre pensó que el padre de Hisana terminaría volviendo con ella excepto que, aparentemente, no me quería. Yo no debía formar parte de la ecuación.

—En ese caso, no creo que la quisiera. Si la hubiera querido, el hecho de que tu madre tuviera un hijo de otro hombre no le habría importado. Debería haberte querido a ti también porque tú eras parte de ella.

—Desgraciadamente, mi madre no era muy racional en lo que se refería a asuntos del corazón. Jamás superó lo de Ukitake y no hacía más que elegir hombres equivocados. Iban y venían constantemente. Después de unos años, Hisana se marchaba de vez en cuando para irse con su padre y la nueva esposa de éste. Eso era lo peor. La vida sin Hisana era... insoportable. Solíamos compartir dormitorio y, de algún modo, me parecía más seguro cuando ella estaba en casa.

Ichigo sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco. Sólo Dios sabía lo que Rukia habría tenido que soportar.

—De todos modos... No sé por qué te estoy contando esto... —susurró. Se sentía avergonzada por haberse abierto a él de aquella manera—. Mi madre era una buena mujer. Se esforzaba mucho en hacer todo lo que podía por Hisana y por mí. Ciertamente, no resulta fácil ser madre soltera.

Ichigo comprendió de repente su fiera necesidad de independencia. Seguramente jamás se había sentido amada de niña. Comprendía lo vulnerable que debía de haberse sentido cuando descubrió que estaba embara zada. Comprendió también por qué había accedido a casarse con él, quería que su hijo tuviera todo el amor y la seguridad que ella jamás había tenido. Era muy importante para ella, más importante si cabe que su propia felicidad.

En aquel momento, recordó el modo en el quedo había mirado cuando Ichigo le colocó la alianza de boda en el dedo. Resultaba completamente evidente que aquel matrimonio era lo último que deseaba, pero estaba tratando desesperadamente de hacer lo que de bía. Probablemente se sentía atrapada y completa mente desgraciada y él era el responsable de esos sen timientos al haberle exigido que se casara con él y, además, empujarla a hacerlo rápidamente.

Aparcó el coche frente a su casa. Trataba de encon trar algo que decir, algo que la tranquilizara.

—Rukia, sé que esta boda no ha sido el cuento de ha das que probablemente hubieras querido, pero te prometo que te cuidaré... Siempre estaré a tu lado.

—Ya te he dicho, Ichigo, que no necesito que nadie me cuide —susurró, tragando saliva—, pero nuestro hijo sí. Quiero que él o ella tenga todo aquello de lo que yo carecí... y ahora no estoy hablando de riquezas mate riales.

—Lo sé.

Durante un segundo, permanecieron sentados en si lencio. Rukia deseaba que Ichigo la abrazara o que, por lo menos, le tomara la mano, pero él no lo hizo. Se aseguró que era lo mejor. Sus sentimientos estaban de masiado a flor de piel en aquellos momentos y podría haber dicho algo realmente estúpido. Podría haberle revelado sus verdaderos sentimientos y lo habría estro peado todo.

Tenía que ser fuerte. Como Ichigo le había dicho, no se trataba de un romance de cuento de hadas, sino de un contrato. Nada más.

**Queles parecio la familia verdad que son geniales mas que na da su mama de ichigo simplemente me encanto cuando le da la comida esa es una clasica madre,**

**espero sus comentarios y recordarles que esposa ala fuga esta aun viva la historia solo que la pueden encontrar con el nombre de autor de lutzya tendo que soy yo o dígame si quieren que la vuelva a poner con la cuenta de Naoko.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

TE IMPORTARÍA imprimir dos copias de ese documento y enviar una al despacho de Ichigo para que lo pueda examinar más tarde, por favor? —le dijo Rukia, a su secretaria mientras recogía algunos ex pedientes que tenía sobre la mesa.

— ¿Va a estar hoy aquí? —le preguntó Petra.

-Sí. Su avión llega sobre las dos y media y va a ve nir directamente aquí.

Mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras, Rukia sin tió un sentimiento de anticipación y alegría. Hacía casi cuatro días que no veía a Ichigo. El había estado en Nueva York en viaje de negocios y ella no lo había echado de menos terriblemente.

Miró su reloj. Eran las doce y media. Siempre se había jurado que no se engancharía a ningún hombre hasta el punto de contar las horas y los minutos cuando estaban separados, pero eso era exactamente lo que es taba haciendo. Una parte de ella sentía la tentación de ir al aeropuerto a recogerlo. Eso sería una locura, sobre todo cuando se suponía que debía mantener las distan cias con él emocionalmente hablando. No era reco mendable ir a buscarlo al aeropuerto. Él saldría co rriendo hacia el otro lado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Apartó la silla del escritorio cuando Petra se hubo marchado y se dirigió a la ventana.

Habían pasado ya cuatro semanas desde el día de su boda. Se había decidido que ella trabajara desde la oficina de Atenas y que residiera en la casa de Ichigo. A ella le gustaba esto. Era mejor que vivir en el aparta mento que Ichigo tenía en Londres. Había vivido allí durante una semana después de la luna de miel y no le había gustado nada. El apartamento pertenecía a la vida de soltero de Ichigo. Era el dominio de un hombre. La decoración moderna y austera, como las sábanas de raso negras, pertenecía a una época sobre la que Rukia no quería pensar y mucho menos vivir a diario.

Algunas veces, cuando regresaba a casa del trabajo por la tarde, había mensajes en el contestador de anti guas novias, que le preguntaban si estaba libre para sa lir a cenar o al teatro. Al principio, los había borrado, pero más tarde los había dejado para ver qué hacía Ichigo cuando llegara a casa.

No tendría que haberse preocupado de nada. Sim plemente los borraba sin terminar de escucharlos. Eso había hecho que se sintiera mejor, pero le desconcertaba saber que las mujeres seguían persiguiéndolo aunque todo el mundo sabía que estaba casado.

Había sido idea de Rukia trabajar desde Atenas. Te nía que viajar a Londres cada pocas semanas, pero po día hacer la mayor parte del trabajo desde la capital griega. Además, Ichigo parecía contento por haber vuelto a Atenas. Ya le había dejado muy claro que, cuando el niño naciera, quería que Grecia fuera el ho gar de la familia, por lo que no le importaba comenzar inmediatamente.

A ella le encantaba la casa. A pesar de su relación con el primer matrimonio de Ichigo, le gustaba la tran quilidad que reinaba en ella. Además, el ojimiel le había dado permiso para imprimir su estilo personal en la de coración. Rukia disfrutaba comprando cosas y prepa rando la habitación del bebé. Cuando Ichigo estaba de viaje, a veces veía a las hermanas o a los padres de éste. Esto hacía que se sintiera segura y amada, aunque el amor no viniera de su esposo.

Decidió no pensar en aquello para que este pensa miento no se, convirtiera en una nube negra, no mere cía la pena. En vez de eso, se volvió a mirar el reloj y se preguntó qué diría Ichigo cuando ella le dijera que se había comprado un coche. Él le había dejado una limu sina a su disposición, pero a ella le resultaba raro que otra persona la estuviera esperando constantemente. No era propio de ella. Le gustaba hacer su vida. Por lo tanto, el día anterior se había ido a comprar un coche de segunda mano Aquella misma mañana había ido de paseo con él a lo largo de la carretera que bordeaba la costa para ir a trabajar y le había gustado la experien cia.

El teléfono de su escritorio comenzó a sonar. Fue a contestarlo.

-Hola, soy yo —dijo Ichigo. El tono aterciopelado de su voz le provocó un inmediato escalofrío de excita ción por la espalda.

— ¿Desde dónde llamas? Pensaba que aún seguirías en el aire.

—Ha habido un fallo técnico. Estoy en París. — ¿En París?

—Me temo que sí. Ha habido un problema en esta oficina y he tenido que venir para solucionarlo.

—Entiendo —dijo ella, tratando de ocultar su desilu sión—. ¿Cuándo crees que regresarás?

—No estoy seguro. Podría tener que quedarme hasta mañana.

-Supongo que no hay nada que podamos hacer. ¿Sabes qué? —le preguntó, cambiando rápidamente de tema.

— ¿Qué?

—Me he comprado un coche.

-¿Sí? Si querías un coche, deberías habérmelo di cho. Te habría acompañado y te habría comprado uno.

-Gracias, Ichigo, pero me lo puedo comprar yo sola. Además, ha sido un impulso. Pasaba por delante del patio delantero de un concesionario cuando lo vi. Pensé que era justo lo que necesitaba.

—Bueno, espero que esté bien. Las carreteras son algo peligrosas por esa zona. Habría preferido que hu bieras esperado un poco hasta que las conocieras me jor...

-Ichigo, no pasa nada. De verdad.

—Lo revisaré cuando llegue a casa —dijo, con voz re signada—. ¿Cómo está Junior?

Le preguntaba lo mismo todos los días cuando le lla maba. Seguramente el bebé era la razón de que le preo cupara que ella condujera sola por las carreteras grie gas. No importaba. Al menos se preocupaba de su hijo.

—Todo bien. Voy a hacerme una ecografía la semana que viene.

—Bien. Te acompañaré —prometió. Sonaba distraído. Otra persona lo estaba hablando. A Rukia le pareció una voz femenina—. Tengo que dejarte, Rukia. Te veré muy pronto. Cuídate y cuida al bebé.

Con eso colgó. Hizo Rukia lo mismo. Decidió que Ichigo estaba trabajando y que no había nada que pu diera hacer al respecto. La voz de mujer que había es cuchado pertenecía seguramente a una secretaria o a cualquier otra empleada.

Centró su atención de- nuevo en el trabajo. Jamás había sido una mujer celosa, por lo que no pensaba empezar en ese instante.

De algún modo, consiguió dejar de pensar en Ichigo durante el resto de la tarde y pudo hacer una gran can tidad de trabajo. No fue hasta que llegó a casa, cuando la soledad le hizo sentir de nuevo el peso de la duda.

Resultaba extraño que hubiera tenido que ir a París. En realidad, no era una de las oficinas que tenía más volumen de trabajo, por lo que casi nunca había pro blemas. ¿Por qué había tenido que irse a París?

Se dio una ducha y se marchó a la cama con una taza de té para tratar de relajarse. No obstante, no hacía más que dar vueltas a los mismos pensamientos hasta que tuvo que levantarse otra vez.

Inoue estaba en París.

No sabía de dónde había salido aquel pensamiento. Halibel Tier , la prima lejana de Ichigo, le había dicho que Inoue se marchaba a París para trabajar. Se dijo que era una coincidencia. Ichigo e Inoue llevaban divorciados mucho tiempo. Si hubieran querido volver, lo habrían hecho hacía mucho tiempo.

Tal vez no querían regresar. Podría ser que sólo qui sieran reunirse de vez en cuando para disfrutar del sexo. Ésa era precisamente la clase de relación que a Ichigo le gustaba.

De repente, se sintió indispuesta. Bajó a la cocina para tomarse un vaso de agua y luego salió a la terraza. La noche era calurosa y pegajosa. Se sentó para mirar el mar. Su sonido le resultaba muy relajante.

Se estaba imaginando cosas. Ichigo estaba de viaje de negocios y regresaría muy pronto. Los fogonazos de los relámpagos iluminaron el cielo. Empezó a escu charse el gruñido distante de los truenos. A pesar de que el espectáculo de la tormenta le resultaba fasci nante, se levantó para regresar al interior de la casa. Fue entonces cuando notó dolor en el vientre. Mientras subía la escalera, era tan sólo una molestia incómoda, pero cuando llegó a su dormitorio, había empeorado mucho.

Se sentó sobre la cama y respiró profundamente. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Estaba perdiendo a su hijo?

El pensamiento se apoderó de ella casi tan violen tamente como la tormenta que rugía en el exterior. Trató desesperadamente de calmarse, pero los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al sentir otro pinchazo. No podía perder al niño... no podía. ¡Sería el final de todo!

Durante unos minutos, no creyó que pudiera sopor tarlo. Entonces, el dolor empezó a remitir. Tenía el mó vil sobre la cama, por lo que lo agarró para tratar de llamar a Ichigo. Necesitaba escuchar su voz.

Un mensaje de voz le dijo que el número no estaba disponible. Trató de llamar a casa de los padres de Ichigo, pero no hubo respuesta. Sólo le saltó el contes tador. Empezó a dejar un mensaje diciendo que no se sentía bien, pero luego cambió de opinión y colgó. ¿Qué podían hacer ellos? ¡Ni siquiera estaban en casa! Masaki y su esposo estaban de vacaciones durante un par de días.

Trató de pensar racionalmente. El dolor casi había desaparecido y no había sangrado. ¿Estaría lo suficien temente bien como para conducir? Tal vez lo mejor se ría que se fuera al hospital.

Se puso de pie y, sorprendentemente, comprobó que se sentía muy bien. Tal vez el dolor no tenía im portancia alguna. Sin embargo, para estar completa mente segura, era mejor que fuera a ver a un médico. Rápidamente se quitó el camisón y se puso unos panta lones y una camiseta y recogió su bolso, su teléfono y sus llaves y se dirigió a la puerta.

Durante un rato se sintió bien. Se metió en el coche y arrancó el motor. Se dijo que todo iba a salir bien.

Los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo. Después de que hubiera recorrido unos pocos kilómetros, comenzó a llover. A los pocos instantes, fue como si estuviera en el interior de una máquina de lavar coches. No se veía nada.

Conectó los limpiaparabrisas al máximo, pero no consiguió mucho. Lo único que podía hacer era apar car el coche a un lado de la carretera y esperar.

Estaba segura de que sólo era un chaparrón que pa saría muy pronto, pero los minutos fueron transcu rriendo sin que hubiera respiro. Parecía que la tormenta estaba justo encima. Los truenos eran tan violentos que le pareció que zarandeaban el coche.

Rukia sabía que su situación era peligrosa. Aunque aquella carretera no tenía mucho tráfico, algún coche que pasara podría no verla y chocarse con ella. Trató de tranquilizarse diciéndose que todos los conductores estarían en la misma situación y que, por lo tanto, con ducirían con cuidado.

Para resultar más visible, encendió la luz del inte rior del coche. Entonces, se limitó a esperar a que la tormenta cesara

La lluvia estaba remitiendo un poco cuando el dolor regresó. Rukia se colocó la mano sobre el vientre. Es taba ya en el segundo trimestre y se decía que el riesgo de aborto era menor en esos momentos. De hecho, Ichigo y ella habían planeado decírselo a sus padres al siguiente fin de semana.

Sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Deseaba tanto tener aquel niño, abrazarlo, amarlo... Quería ser madre. Si lo perdía, sería el fin de sus sueños y de sus esperanzas para el futuro.

Tomó el teléfono móvil y volvió a marcar el número de Ichigo. No sabía lo que él podía hacer por ella, dado que seguramente seguía en París, pero se guramente el simple hecho de escuchar su voz y ha blar con él la tranquilizaría. El teléfono de Ichigo ni siquiera dio señal de llamada. Miró la pantalla de su teléfono y, horrorizada, se dio cuenta de que no tenía cobertura.

Colgó y empezó a llorar desesperadamente. Estaba cansada de ser fuerte, de tratar de fingir que todo iba a salir bien. Tal vez no era así.

Todas las luces de la casa estaban encendidas cuando Ichigo llegó.

—Rukia, cariño, ¿dónde estás?

No hubo respuesta.

—¿Enana?

Miró primero en la cocina, pero la encontró de sierta. Entonces, pensó que podría estar dormida en la cama. Conectó la tetera y miró por la ventana. La tor menta había sido fortísima. Lo había retrasado a la hora de aterrizar en Atenas y se había visto obligado a esperar un poco antes de poder tomar el coche. La ca rretera estaba totalmente impracticable en algunas zo nas debido a las inundaciones, lo que le obligó a tomar un largo desvío.

Al menos, la tormenta había sido a última hora de la noche, por lo que Rukia ya habría llegado a casa de sobra cuando empezó. No le habría gustado pensar que ella iba conduciendo con aquellas condiciones meteoroló gicas con un coche recién comprado. Por cierto, ¿dónde estaba el coche? No había visto ninguno al lle gar a la casa.

Subió al dormitorio y vio que las luces estaban en cendidas. Parecía que Rukia había estado en la cama porque las sábanas estaban apartadas a un- lado y, ade más, había una taza de té sobre la mesa. La tocó, pero notó que estaba fría.

—¿RUKIA? —la llamó. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Nada—. ¿RUKIA?

Al regresar al dormitorio, vio que el camisón es taba sobre el suelo. Frunció el ceño y sacó rápidamente su teléfono móvil para llamarla. No recibió contestación ni oyó el sonido de ningún teléfono por toda la casa.

Acababa de colgar cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Se apresuró a responder con la esperanza de que fuera la ojivioleta, pero se trataba de su madre.

-Ichigo, acabamos de llegar y hay un mensaje en nuestro contestador de Rukia en el que nos dice que se encuentra mal. -¿Está bien ya? Hemos tratado de lla marla, pero no contesta.

Ichigo no estaba acostumbrado a sentir miedo, pero en aquel instante lo experimentó en todo su esplendor.

-Yo acabo de llegar a casa y no está aquí. ¿Sabes qué clase de coche se compró? —preguntó, tras deducir lo que había ocurrido según lo que había visto al llegar a la casa.

—No, no nos lo dijo ni lo hemos visto. Creo que dijo que era rojo. Sí, efectivamente. Es rojo. Ahora me acuerdo.

—Iré a buscarla.

—Llámame en cuanto sepas algo.

Ichigo salió de la casa a toda velocidad. Había de jado de llover, pero los truenos y los relámpagos aún gruñían e iluminaban el cielo. Decidió que si Rukia no se sentía bien, lo más seguro era que se hubiera mar chado al hospital de Atenas. Con inquebrantable deci sión, tomó el coche y se dirigió en esa dirección.

No sabía qué era lo que iba a hacer si le había ocu rrido algo. Jamás se lo perdonaría. No debería haberla dejado.

A los pocos kilómetros, vio que una grúa estaba sa cando un coche de una zanja. Redujo la velocidad de su vehículo y examinó el pequeño grupo de personas que estaban de pie junto a la carretera. Rukia no estaba entre ellas.

Un policía le indicó que se detuviera. Ichigo, obede ció y bajó la ventanilla para hablar con él.

Señor, la carretera está muy mal. Le aconsejo que no siga.

Voy a tener que hacerlo, oficial. Mi esposa podría estar allí en alguna parte. Está embarazada y está sola. Necesito encontrarla.

No esperó respuesta. Se limitó a subir la ventanilla y a seguir con su camino.

Más adelante, descubrió que había habido un corri miento de tierras. Tuvo que rodearlo. Fue entonces cuando vio un coche rojo incrustado entre las tierras que habían caído y el borde de la carretera. El coche parecía estar intacto. Aún tenía los faros y la luz inte rior encendidos.

Dejó su coche con el motor encendido y echó a co rrer hacia el otro vehículo. Abrió la puerta.

¿Rukia? ¡Rukia, cielo! ¿Te encuentras bien?

Vio que ella estaba sentada en el asiento del copi loto de lado, con los pies sobre el asiento y las rodillas contra el pecho. Tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre las ro dillas, por lo que lo único que veía era la brillante me lena oscura.

Por fin, ella levantó el rostro. Ichigo pudo compro bar que había estado llorando.

—Rukia, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Creo que voy a perder el bebé, Ichigo —susurró ella, con el rostro descompuesto.

—Vamos, cariño, no llores —dijo él. Se arrodilló so bre el asiento del conductor—. ¿Puedes moverte?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Entonces, lo observó aten tamente cuando Ichigo se sacó el teléfono móvil para llamar a una ambulancia.

—No hay cobertura —le dijo ella—. No sirve de nada...  
Ichigo comprobó que ella tenía razón. Cerró el teléfono y la agarró. Le colocó una mano sobre las rodillas y otra en la espalda. Entonces, tiró de ella suavemente para deslizarla hacia él. Entonces, la levantó y la sacó.

—Lo siento —susurró ella mientras se agarraba a él—. Lo siento mucho, Ichigo. No sabía qué hacer... Sé cuánto deseas tener este hijo. Yo también.

—Todo va a salir bien —afirmó. Le apartó el cabello de la frente y le besó la mejilla. No sabía qué decirle. Jamás se había sentido más inadecuado en toda su vida—. Ahora estoy aquí y voy a cuidar de ti —añadió. Tenía la voz ronca por la emoción.

-Llevo dos horas teniendo dolores que podrían ser contracciones. Yo creo que no va a salir bien... —mu sitó. Parecía completamente agotada.

-Trata de relajarte. ¿Aún te duele? —le preguntó mientras la llevaba al coche.

—No. Ahora no, pero el dolor va y viene —respondió. Se agarró con fuerza al cuello de Ichigo. Le reconfor taba tanto sentirlo cerca, notar su fuerza. No quería de jarlo marchar.

Ichigo trató de pensar prácticamente. Mientras lo ha cía, consiguió abrir la puerta del copiloto de su coche y se inclinó para depositarla suavemente sobre el asiento. Durante un instante, ella se negó a soltarlo.

—Rukia... —murmuró. Se arrodilló al lado de ella y le retiró suavemente los brazos—. Voy a llevarte al hospital y te voy a proporcionar la mejor atención médica que podamos encontrar,- ¿de acuerdo?

—El dinero no arregla todos los problemas, Ichigo —susurró ella—, pero eso ya lo sabemos, ¿verdad?

Venga, nena... —musitó. Entonces, le acarició sua vemente la mejilla con la mano. Rukia se echó a llo rar—. Tienes que ser fuerte.

—Sí, lo sé. No hago más que decírmelo, pero si pierdo al bebé, entonces nuestro matrimonio se termi nará, ¿verdad? Los dos lo sabemos, por lo que no hay motivo alguno en fingir que no va a ser así. No puedes hablar de ese modo, Rukia... No puedes.

Con eso, el peli naranja cerró la puerta y se dirigió al lado del conductor.

Él tenía razón. ¡No debería haber dicho eso! Expre sarlo en voz alta lo convertía en algo mucho más real. Pensar que iba a perder a su hijo era mucho más de lo que Ichigo era capaz de soportar. Rukia lo había visto en sus ojos.

Se mordió el labio y trató de concentrarse en la res piración al notar que el dolor volvía a comenzar.

* * *

**SE QUE TARDE MUCHO EN ACTUALIZAR PERO YA NO TARDARE LO JURO , ES SOLO QUE YASABEN COMO SON LAS COSAS EN LAS RELACIONES HE TENIDO ALTAS Y BAJAS DESDE EL AÑO PASADO COSAS MUY MALAS Y PUES ESO ME PROVOCA POCAS GANAS DE HACER COSAS .  
**

**PERO JURO QUE YA VOY A TERMINAR TODOS MIS FIC.**

**ATT:Naoko tendo.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

* * *

MIENTRAS paseaba incansablemente por el pasillo, Ichigo no dejaba de recordar el as pecto pálido y frágil de Rukia contra el blanco de las sábanas del hospital.

Le estaban haciendo una ecografía y ella se había negado a que él estuviera presente. Ichigo había que rido insistir, pero, de algún modo, la voz suplicante de Rukia y el modo en el que ella lo había mirado se lo ha bían impedido.

Por lo tanto, allí estaba, esperando.

Una enfermera salió de la habitación sin mirarlo si quiera y volvió a entrar unos instantes después. Ichigo no creía que fuera a poder soportarlo.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello. Había cometido tantos errores... Se había comportado de un modo ciego y estúpido.

«Si pierdo el bebé, entonces nuestro matrimonio se terminará, ¿verdad?». No hacía más que recordar las palabras de la pelinegra . ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo espe rando allí? Necesitaba estar con ella.

La puerta se abrió por fin. Salió el médico.

—Puede entrar ahora. Está muy cansada, así que no la fatigue mucho, ¿de acuerdo?

Rukia lo observó atentamente mientras él se dirigía hacia la cama. Jamás lo había visto tan abatido. Sin tió un profundo dolor en el corazón. No había que rido que él estuviera presente mientras los médicos le

Hacían pruebas porque había sentido que, si le decían que el bebé había muerto, ella no podría soportarlo. Tendría que prepararse antes de poder enfrentarse a él.

-Ichigo... está... está bien —susurró—. Aún tiene la tido. Nuestro hijo sigue luchando. Está vivo —anunció. El alivio se reflejó inmediatamente en el rostro de Ichigo—. Siento haberte tenido fuera. Yo... yo no hu biera podido soportar tu desilusión aparte de todo lo demás.

Ichigo se sentó en la cama y le tomó la mano.

—La situación es aún muy delicada —prosiguió, tra tando de sonar valiente—. Necesitan hacer más prue bas. Dicen que las próximas veinticuatro horas son cruciales, pero, al menos, ahora estoy en el sitio ade cuado —añadió, tratando de sonar positiva—. Al menos ahora hay una oportunidad.

—Sí.

Durante un instante, el ojimiel examinó la belleza del rostro de Rukia a pesar de la palidez que aún mostraba su piel.

—Dios, Rukia, ¿podrás perdonarme alguna vez?

-¿Perdonarte?

-Por haberte atrapado en este matrimonio. Por ha certe aceptar algo que no querías...

—Ichigo, quiero lo mejor para nuestro hijo. Necesito lo que es mejor para nuestro hijo...

—Lo sé. Sé que has antepuesto la felicidad de nues tro hijo a la tuya propia.

—Ichigo, no...

—He sido un idiota. Esta noche me he dado cuenta de una cosa —susurró mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con una mano—. Por mucho que me doliera perder a nuestro hijo, ese dolor no sería nada comparado con el dolor de perderte a ti.

Durante un momento, Rukia se preguntó si le habría entendido mal.

—Te amo, Rukia —afirmó, con la voz prácticamente desgarrada por el dolor. Al escuchar esas palabras, los ojos de Rukia se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿Estoy soñando esto?

—No. No estás soñando. Creo que probablemente te he amado desde el momento en el que nos conocimos.

—Yo no lo creo. Dejaste que me marchara...

-Sí. Y fui un estúpido, Rukia —declaró con vehe mencia—. Estaba tan pendiente del pasado que no po día ver lo que tenía justo delante de las narices.

—Estabas aún enamorado de Orihime. Eso lo sé...

-Nada podría estar más lejos de la verdad, Rukia. No estaba enamorado de Inoue. Eso lo superé hace muchos años.'

-No lo creo.

—Rukia, Inoue me hizo mucho daño. Claro que la amaba cuando nos casamos.

—Y aún no has conseguido olvidarte de ella —replicó Rukia. Trató de aparentar que no le dolía, pero le re sultó imposible.

-Créeme Rukia si te digo que ya lo he superado. Sin embargo, en cierto modo tienes razón. Mi experiencia con Inoue nubló mi percepción del futuro. No quise volver a sentirme nunca de ese modo. No quise volver a arriesgarme porque resultaba demasiado doloroso.

Rukia asintió. Sabía. Perfectamente lo que se sentía.

— ¿Qué ocurrió entre vosotros para que tú te sintie ras así?

-Abortó sin decírmelo —contestó él, tras un pro fundo silencio—. Ni siquiera se molestó en decirme que estaba embarazada. Ingresó en una clínica y me dijo que tenía que marcharse para un reportaje.

De repente, Rukia recordó la conversación que los dos tuvieron cuando ella le dijo que estaba embara zada. Se acordó de que Ichigo había pensado que Rukia se lo había estado ocultando. Todo fue encajando.

—Ichigo, lo siento. Me equivoqué por completo cuando te acusé de no querer tener nunca hijos.

—No es culpa tuya. Te lo tendría que haber dicho, pero no es un tema del que me guste hablar.

—Lo entiendo. Yo hice caso a los rumores, que se habían encargado de darle la vuelta a la historia.

—Te aseguro que traté de entender sus razones, Rukia. De verdad. Y la perdoné. La mujer tiene derecho a tener la última palabra, pero el hecho de que ni si quiera me lo hubiera dicho... Aparentemente, le habían ofrecido un contrato que la iba a convertir en una fi gura de fama mundial. Eso era lo único que quería. De todos modos, tratamos de olvidarlo y seguimos. Yo se guía queriendo que nuestro matrimonio funcionara y comprendía que ella necesitara tener una profesión. Sin embargo, llegó un momento en el que me di cuenta de que no podía seguir. Me parecía que Inoue sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir esa ca rrera... y eso incluía acostarse con quien pudiera ayu darla a progresar en ella.

—Lo siento mucho, Ichigo. No lo sabía...

— ¿Cómo ibas a hacerlo si yo no te expliqué nada? Me limité a ejercer un férreo control sobre mis senti mientos. Y todo el tiempo tuve a alguien como tú en mi vida, una mujer cariñosa, que había pasado mucho en su vida y que iba a ser capaz de dejar a un lado su propia vida para procurarle felicidad a un niño.

—Ichigo, yo...

—Deja que te diga esto, Rukia. Sé que no querías ca sarte conmigo, pero te ruego que me permitas intentar que esto funcione. Que me permitas enmendar las co sas y que, aunque perdamos a nuestro hijo, no dejes que nos separemos. Te juro que yo no lo podría sopor tar.

—Ichigo, tengo que decirte una cosa —susurró ella. Se secó las lágrimas y lo miró con la felicidad reflejada en los ojos—. No soy tan generosa como tú crees.

— ¿No?

-No. Me casé contigo porque estaba esperando un hijo tuyo, sí, pero, principalmente, porque te amaba. Siempre te he amado.

Durante un instante, Ichigo la miró como si no se pudiera creer lo que ella le estaba diciendo.

— ¿No te sientes atrapada?

Oh, Ichigo... sólo quería que tú sintieras lo mismo que yo. Me estaba desgarrando por dentro, pensar que te amaba tanto y que tú jamás corresponderías esos sentimientos.

De repente, Ichigo la tomó entre sus brazos y la-es trechó con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

Rukia, perdóname. Te amo. Tanto...

Ichigo la besó y, durante un instante, Rukia sólo pudo aferrarse a él y besarlo con cada gramo de amor y pasión que tenía en el alma.

—Dímelo otra vez —le dijo cuando él se apartó de su lado—. Dime otra vez lo mucho que me amas.

—Veamos —respondió él con una juguetona sonrisa—. Te amo tanto... De aquí a la eternidad, y puede que vuelta a empezar.

* * *

**Epílogo**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

UNA GRUESA capa de nieve cubría el suelo y los carámbanos colgaban de los árboles del huerto. Nunca antes se había conocido un invierno tan frío en Grecia. Sin embargo, muy pronto llegaría la primavera, con la promesa de largos y calu rosos días.

Mientras se apartaba de la ventana, Rukia pensó en todas las cosas por las que tenía que estar agradecida. Miró a su alrededor y observó el fuego en la chimenea y las personas que estaban charlando y riendo. Su fa milia Había veces que no se podía creer la suerte que tenía, en especial cuando pensaba en Ichigo. Como si él supiera que estaba pensando en él, la miró y la sonrió de aquel modo tan especial que sólo reservaba para ella.

Entonces, Rukia miró al niño que él tenía entre sus brazos y sintió que el corazón estaba a punto de esta llarle de felicidad. Se dirigió hacia ellos.

—No sé qué sorpresa tienes planeada para mí —dijo ella, dándole un beso—, pero creo que debes dejar de comprarme regalos y de mimarme de este modo. Te aseguro que sería imposible ser más feliz de lo que ya soy., No necesito nada más, Ichigo.

El le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Sé que hay una cosa que hará que este día sea per fecto. Por eso, te pido que sigas mirando por la ven tana y verás enseguida que tengo razón.

Rukia miró a su hijo. Akashi Kurosaki iba a ser bautizado a las tres y media de aquella tarde. Realmente, ella no podía pensar que el día pu diera ser más perfecto.

El embarazo había sido difícil y ella había tenido que guardar mucho reposo. Sin embargo, Ichigo la ha bía ayudado y apoyado en todo y ella había conse guido dar a luz a un hermoso y sano bebé. Con los ojos llenos de amor, observó a su pequeño, tan perfecto ata viado con un hermoso vestido de bautismo que se ha bía utilizado en la familia Kurosaki durante dos genera ciones.

—De hecho, la vida es tan perfecta que casi me da miedo —susurró ella—. Lo único que falta, por supuesto, es mi hermana...

Justo en aquel momento, escuchó que un coche se detenía delante de la casa. Miró a Ichigo.

¿No habrás...? —le preguntó llena de incredulidad. Él asintió.

—No podíamos celebrar el bautizo sin Hisana, ¿ver dad? Es una madrina muy importante.

—Ichigo, te amo tanto —exclamó. Lo abrazó con fuerza y, durante un instante, los tres estuvieron así de unidos.

Y yo te amo a ti, Rukia —murmuró Ichigo antes de besarla—. Mucho más de lo que podría expresar con palabras.

Sé que me tarde milenios, pero no fue porque se me olvidan todas mis historias, sino porque , me embarace y pues con el nacimiento de mi bebe no he podido tener mucho tiempo, ya sabrán que con los nenes uno tiene poco tiempo para uno, pero juro ponerme en orden y actualizar todas mis historias, sin más me despido


End file.
